


The First Night of Many

by SkordeSoldat



Series: The First Night of Many [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Elisabeth tries to help Jonathan, Fluff, Geoffrey always gets hurt, Happy times, Internalized Homophobia, Jonathan is the new Director of Pembroke, Jonathan likes to tease McCullum, Kissing, M/M, Missing One Another, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Swansea is dead, Telepathic Bond, Wall Sex, drinking feelings away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/SkordeSoldat
Summary: Jonathan returns to London with some unresolved business. Geoffrey is trying to find a place for Priwen in a post-Disaster city.They meet for a night and everything changes more than they expect. But both men are more than ready to see it through, even if one of them won't admit it.[Jonathan and Elisabeth are just platonic/mentor-like. He leaves London in chase of her and stays with her some to look for a cure. Jonathan drained a few people during the course of the game.]
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: The First Night of Many [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747264
Comments: 35
Kudos: 146





	1. The Return to the City

McCullum had been waiting. It had been three weeks since he’d gotten the letter from Jonathan telling him he’d be back in two weeks. He was worried about the damn leech. The last time they’d seen each other alone was the night in the graveyard. Later that night, some of his men saw Reid going North, but he had no idea where after he left London’s limits.

Tonight felt different, something was in the air. The sky was clear, the moon was full, and the Skals were quiet. It was too peaceful. The Guardsmen had been reporting very little to nothing happening. He needed to go do his patrol.

Geoffrey heard the familiar noise the leeches made when moving fast, that quiet _woosh_ as they vanished. He turned around and saw the Doctor standing on the balcony outside his room. The man looked happy, green eyes bright in the night. He gave a slow nod and stepped closer to the door.

“Would you invite me in Geoffrey?”

“What if I just came to you?”

“Whatever makes you happy.” Jonathan stood waiting, watching the man.

McCullum looked the leech over. He was still in his usual overcoat and vest, looking as formal as ever. His beard and hair was trimmed and in place. Jonathan seemed genuinely happy to see him.

He walked out to the railing, looking down over the empty training grounds for the Guard. “Where have you been Reid? You're a week late."

“With Lady Ashbury. Working on a cure.”

“Oh,” Geoffrey felt a pang of sadness at the answer. No wonder he looked so happy, he was with her. “I thought something might have happened when you weren’t here.”

“I didn’t want to be late. Had some troubles on the way back. Car broke down and getting it fixed took too long.” Jonathan stepped closer behind the man. “You were that worried about me?”

McCullum turned around, searching the Ekon's face. The hunger in his eyes. “No, _leech_.” The word had no energy. It had already lost the anger behind it when he learnt the Doctor had been helping his men kill Skals and Beasts, saving and patching them up when hurt. Always helping his men and asking nothing in return. “I wasn’t worried about you.”

“You’re lying.” Jonathan moved closer, making the Hunter step back against the railing. The feeling of it press into his lower back keeping him on edge. “You can’t lie to me. You _were_ worried.” Reid moved a step closer. “You missed me. Didn’t you?”

“My men did. They’d been looking out for you every night. How’d you get past them anyways Reid?”

The doctor smiled, white teeth barely showing. “The rooftops. They never look up.”

Geoffrey was staring at the man. “Have to tell them to now.” His gaze lingered on his mouth. 

“You read all of my letter then?”

Geoffrey nodded, still staring at the man, drifting between his eyes and mouth. “Yeah.” He was breathless. He’d been thinking about the man nonstop since he'd gotten it.

He wasn’t sure why and it bothered him. Why did he care?

“So, will you invite me inside?” Jonathan moved closer and put his hands on the railing, boxing the man in. “I just want to talk. I’ve missed your company you know.”

“Company?” He tilted his head. “I’ve only tried to kill you Jonathan.”

“That’s true, that's true. But you aren’t now.” Jonathan leaned a little closer, dramatically inhaling McCullum's scent. His blood still smelled divine. He knew it tasted amazing even when polluted with the King's blood. “And you've stopped calling me leech. I think that’s progress.” Reid gave a small grin and wink as he took a few steps back. He noticed the Hunter’s breath being held, his heart racing. “How about some tea?”

Geoffrey composed himself, then pushed forward, brushing past the doctor. “Come in then Jonathan. I’ll get a kettle going.” The man walked over to the small stove in his room and stoked the fire. He got a kettle and grabbed two cups. He sat them down at his desk, moving some reports out of the way. “Come. Sit. It’ll be ready soon.”

The vampire moved fast, disappearing and reappearing in the seat across from Geoffrey. He watched the Hunter flinch and twitch around. “So then Geoffrey, how have things been?”

“Boring. Slow since you did whatever ya did. It worked.” The Hunter grabbed a few reports he’d been reading and pushed them towards the doctor. “These are how things have been recently. Skal numbers are low now. It's been nice.”

“Told you I’d get it taken care of.” Jonathan grabbed the reports and skimmed them. The long silence was broken when the kettle whistled. Geoffrey poured water into his cup. “I’ve missed the city.” Jonathan waited for the man to step closer to him, then whispered just for his ears. “And you.”

He froze pouring the water into Jonathan’s cup. Getting control, he stopped before it ran over. He stared at the man, eyes wide and searching. “What did you say?”

The doctor reached down and picked up the cup, letting the warmth sink into his hands. He watched as Geoffrey sat back down, still staring at him, watching every movement. “You heard me.” He reached to read a few more of the reports the man had pushed to him. “Any more flu outbreaks since I left?”

“No.” Geoffrey was still processing what he’d heard.

“That’s wonderful. London’s been improving. Looked like it was healing on my back. More alive.” The smell of the Hunter was getting overwhelming. His leather, hair oil, gunpowder, and his sweet, singing blood. The faded smell of his aftershave still clinging to his skin. Jonathan missed the stubble he had before he left.

“It has been.” Geoffrey walked to grab some sugar. When he got to the counter he heard the noise of movement then felt someone standing behind him, almost pressing against his back. The hairs on his neck stood on end. He turned around in the small space to face the man. He could feel Jonathan's breathing whispering against his face. He watched as the leech slowly leaned closer, licking his lips and making it clear what he wanted to happen. “Jonathan. What are you--”

Reid pressed his lips against Geoffrey’s. He kissed him, pressing harder. When McCullum didn’t push him away, he ran his hand through the man’s hair and kissed deeper. He felt Geoffrey come to life and start moving, working to slide his tongue past his lips. Jonathan let him, then pulled back, breaking the kiss when his fangs almost cut the man’s tongue. They were both panting, a line of saliva connecting them broke as he pulled back to right himself. He felt terribly disheveled. Looking into McCullum’s eyes, he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.” Taking a step back he was about to dash to the balcony, until he felt a hand grab his waistcoat.

Geoffrey tried to keep his voice even, but he knew it was rough, deep with lust. “No. Stay Jonathan.” He looked around the room frantically trying to find something to keep him there, then remembered the tea. “We still have tea.”

Jonathan grinned wide, his fangs peeking out, pressing over his bottom lip. “Ah yes, the tea.” He moved in a flash to his chair and picked it up, smelling it.

Geoffrey watched the man. Feeling the ghost of the cold lips against his. “You need to stop doing that. It puts me on edge.”

“Maybe I like you on edge.” Jonathan watched the Hunter sit down across from him.

“So. You and the red-head---”

“Her name is Lady Elisabeth Ashbury.” He set the cup down forcefully, interrupting the man. “Use it, please.”

Geoffrey wasn't expecting the shortness. “Sorry. You and Ashbury. Are you two…?” He looked at the man, not wanting to finish saying it. Not sure what answer he wanted.

“Together?” Jonathan gave him a light smile, his eyes almost glowing and softer now. “Do you think I would have kissed you if we were?” He looked down at the cups. “Drink, before it’s cold.”

Taking a drink, he noticed the Ekon watching his throat, stare intense as his adam’s apple bobbed. “I didn’t know. I thought you fancied her. You were always visiting her, and then you chased after her.”

“She was escaping _your_ Great Hunt, Geoffrey. And I needed to see her to test some things.” He watched the man sip again, his throat more alluring everytime. “Why would I send you that letter if we were?”

“But then you didn’t show up on the night you said you would.” He drank the last of his tea. “I’ve been checking every night. Was about to go by and ask Avery if you were in before you showed up.”

Jonathan switched his cup with the other. “Avery? You know his name?”

“Yes. He gave it to me the second night I came by.” He laughed a little to himself, “I'm not surprised you have a butler Reid.”

“He takes care of my mother now.” He waved a hand at the full cup. “And I’m sorry. I was...nervous to come see you. Lady Ashbury had given me advice and I didn’t know what to do.”

Geoffrey took the full cup, watching Jonathan’s eyes flit between his neck and eyes as he drank. “Advice?”

Nodding, Jonathan licked his lips. “Yes. About you.”

Seeing that tongue move over those lips, leaving them wet and so, so kissable, was tripping him up. “Me?” He wanted the man close again.

“Was the kiss not clear enough?” Reid shifted, he felt uncomfortable. Had he misstepped? Went too far? She did say to go slow, but he couldn’t resist. He'd missed Geoffrey’s insufferable bullheadedness since he’d left. They were both different after their fight at Pembroke. They talked in the graveyard and he finally learnt some of what made McCullum tick, the tragic past that had hardened his hate towards Jonathan’s kind. But it seemed to have finally got through that he wasn’t the villain. “I never wanted to be your enemy Geoffrey. You refused to listen when we first met. All I ever wanted to do was talk and explain what I knew.”

The Hunter stood up, moving to set the cups by a mess of other mugs and glassware needing to be washed. “Now you can Jonathan.”

Reid moved in a flash again, turning Geoffrey around and pressing him against the wall. Hard. He spoke, his voice raspy. “I don’t know what to say though. I just want to kiss you.” Licking his lips again, he leaned closer and kissed Geoffrey. 

This time the Hunter started kissing back immediately. He placed a hand on Jonathan’s cheek, the cool flesh still new to him. Reid broke the kiss and started placing kisses on his cheek and jaw, moving down to his throat. Geoffrey felt a tongue and then fangs scraping his neck, not enough to puncture, but just enough to say they were there. He was hard in his pants, and he knew Jonathan felt it when he rubbed his knee against him between his thighs. "No biting Reid."

The doctor nodded against his neck, instead taking a deep breath, smelling the man like he was dying and couldn't get enough. Jonathan noticed Geoffrey's heart picked up and sweat beaded his skin. He licked his neck again. “I wouldn’t have anyways.” He moved back to kissing Geoffrey on the lips, pushing his tongue into the man’s mouth, trying to taste him, getting a hint of the tea as well.

They kept going, heat building between them, both wanting more but unable to ask for it. Geoffrey enjoyed the thrill of kissing a man, an Ekon. He pulled away to breathe and looked at the clock on his desk. It was almost dawn. He suddenly pushed Jonathan away. The man looked hurt, concern flashed across his face as he looked away. 

“Sorry again. That was too far.”

“No. It’s almost dawn. You won’t make it home.”

He felt it, a soft pressure, slowly building, making him sleepy. “You’re worried about me getting home? Why don’t you walk me?”

“It’s too far with the quarantines on the way.” McCullum was worried now, almost panicking. Jonathan wouldn’t make it without getting caught by some sunlight. And his men had been killing any leeches staying close to HQ when the sun came up. He didn’t want them to kill the doctor by mistake. “Stay here.”

“What would your men think if they saw me?” Teasing the Hunter was getting to be fun. Smelling his arousal flare from the kiss and the thought of Jonathan staying with him, then fear intermixing as worry set in. He liked seeing the Hunter like this.

“I wake up before most of them anyways. I’ll get you out by night.” He walked over to the bed in the corner and started fixing the sheets. He hadn’t had anyone sleep with him in years. The last woman left when he stayed up all night cleaning his gear. The others before were one offs and he hadn’t seen them since. He’d never imagined a leech would be sharing his bed though. A male one at that.

Reid moved, like a human, to stand beside the man. He started helping get the sheets and blankets presentable. “You’re nervous Geoffrey. I’ll sleep on the floor. Just give me a throw.”

“No. No floor. Just sleep with me. I’m fine.”

“Whatever you say McCullum.” He gave a soft grin as he undressed, folding everything neatly, then going to hang his coat by the door. Winking when he felt the Hunter staring at his pale body, a soft dusting of black hair across his chest and stomach. He got into the bed, moving closest to the wall. He watched the other man undress, the shirt coming off to reveal scars from attacks and bullets. A nice chest with some hair and a trail leading down. Geoffrey pulled his pants down, a soft blush spreading down his neck and chest as he saw Jonathan watching him. “Hmmmmm.” He turned to face the wall, he was hard just from seeing the Hunter. “See you tonight then.”

The bed sunk and levelled out as he got into bed, Jonathan not moving at all, facing away from him. He turned the other way, laying back to back, and closed his eyes. Having someone in bed with him after so long felt good. Even if they weren’t having sex. He wondered how many times Jonathan had done this, and with whom? He knew the man was in the War, so maybe just sleeping with other men wasn’t weird to him. Had he slept with anyone since becoming an Ekon? After a few more minutes of worrying he’d wake up with fangs in his neck, he finally fell asleep, moving closer to the cold man’s back.

“--Have to go!” 

More shaking, this time harder. 

“Wake up Jonathan. You need to leave.”

Harsh whispers against his ear. Eyes springing open in surprise, fangs extending and ready to bite, he turned to grab the source of the voice before remembering where he was. He was at Priwen Headquarters. He’d kissed Geoffrey. They’d slept together. And he needed to leave. Snapping to look at the door, he heard men knocking on it, loudly, calling out for McCullum. They asked if he was he okay. He sat up, feet pressing against the wooden floor.

“I’m fine! Just give me a damned minute!” He cupped Jonathan’s face and turned the man to face him. “You need to go. The sun’s down. We overslept.”

“I thought you woke up before them?” Jonathan grinned as he silently tiptoed towards the door, grabbing his coat and stack of clothes, then vanishing and reappearing at the balcony door, he turned to McCullum, still undressed and hair a mess. The men banged harder on the door, calling out again. “You need to get dressed before they break the door down handsome. Come see me tonight.” Winking, he jumped across the courtyard to a nearby roof. He waved at the Hunter as he vanished again.

“Damn leeches.” He rushed to throw on his clothes from last night. They still smelled of Jonathan's cologne. He pressed his shirt to his nose and took a deep breath before swinging the door open, etching ‘pissed off’ across his face. “What the _hell_ do you not understand about ‘one minute’?”

Barnes, one of the oldest men in the Guard, spoke first. “We thought we heard someone in there with you, sir.”

He opened his door wide, enough for them to see inside the room behind him. “No one was here but me. Now go downstairs. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Sir.” The group of men gathered in the doorway spoke in unison, then filed down the narrow hallway to eat before their patrols. One of the newer men, a young kid from the West End, stayed behind. “Sir. I know you weren’t feeling well last night so I checked in on the Reid estate for you. The butler said Dr Reid was back, but unavailable.”

McCullum stared at the boy, breath held. He never lied to his men and didn't want to start now, but that didn’t mean he had to tell the whole truth about last night and who was here. “Thank you for that.”

“Yer welcome Sir.”

The kid turned and raced after the others. Geoffrey closed his door, then pressed his forehead against the cold oak. “Damned doctor. You’ll be the death of me.” He lifted the shirt up and smelled it again. Sandalwood, rose, and something else he couldn’t place, but it was Jonathan. He’d remembered it since their first meeting at Pembroke. Getting himself ready for the night, he headed downstairs to eat with the Guard. The entire time he ate he was quiet, debating whether to go see Jonathan again at the Reid estate tonight.

He decided to go, since stopping after weeks of nightly checks would be weird. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in Overwatch stuff, I have some things [written here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76) that might interest you too.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, I finished the whole thing, I'm just doing final edits, but I'm sure I'll miss some stuff.
> 
> If something's off or wrong, it'd be cool if you told me.
> 
> I'm also on twitter (@Lundinstrom_AD) and love to talk about Vampyr (I'll scream about it until I die, it deserves to be played more). I'm always down for talking about games and shit.


	2. The Sewer Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's around two months-ish of time between the 1st chapter and this one. Geoffrey and the Boys keep getting hurt and go to Pembroke, where they all see Jonathan more often. They realise he's a good doctor and cares about humans, he's not just a bloodthirsty monster. I don't mention it until later, but Jonathan let Swansea die instead of turning him which is why Geoffrey will go to Pembroke since the man who started it all isn't there anymore.
> 
> I also wanna say I didn't originally have an overarching plot idea for the first few chapters. They were just things I wanted to see the two of them do together, like the kiss and this one's end and the next one. Then I kept going and kind of spun a plot together.
> 
> I really wanted Geoffrey to kind of grow out of the Fanatic hatred towards Jonathan/Ashbury once he saw not every Ekon was bad. And Jonathan finds fun in teasing Geoffrey.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it tho.

“Here comes ‘nother one.” Barnes was watching the stairway they were taking down into the sewers. Lining up his shotgun, he blew the Skal's chest out of it's back. The undead dropped and started rolling back down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a heavy thud.

There had been a few missing persons reports over the last few weeks. The locals were saying they were being taken by the Sewer Beast. Geoffrey knew he and the Guard needed to take the creature out. And maybe find the bodies of the missing if they were left. 

“It’s clear now. Let’s go.” 

Geoffrey moved to the front and began the descent into the endless damp, stench filled sewers. He was in front, followed by a younger Guard holding a torch, with Barnes and few more men in line behind keeping their immediate area lit. McCullum preferred being up front, he knew what to look for, what to expect. Too many men never return from encounters with beasts, but he’d fought a few on some patrols and barely won.

They all knew to avoid the Sewer Skals, Geoffrey had made it painfully clear to not attack them after a loud argument with Jonathan at Pembroke a few days after the Doctor had returned. As they moved forward, they saw more blood and claw marks. They'd begun to hear noises around them, claws scratching on brick and metal being bent. It sounded like there was more than one creature moving around them.

They'd come to a rusted gate. Geoffrey was watching behind them as his men worked to open it. After staring into the darkness, he thought he heard his name being whispered. He took a few steps closer to the darkness, flirting on the edge of the fire’s ring of light and readying his crossbow. He heard the soft sound of an Ekon moving, then a few light footsteps coming towards him. Glowing eyes in the darkness had him pulling the trigger.

“How _rude_!” Jonathan’s voice boomed in surprise, barely sidestepping the shot. All the men in the group jumped, reaching for their weapons when the new voice surprised them.

“Dammit Jonathan.” He whispered, knowing the leech would hear him. He got a simple nod from the Doctor as he holstered his crossbow. “Stop! It’s just Reid.”

“Damn Doc, why are ya down here. Almost got yerself killed.” Barnes was laughing as he shouldered his gun. “Woulda felt bad killin’ the only good leech in the city. How are ya?”

“I am well Barnes. How are you all? Anyone need care?” Jonathan walked closer, passing into the ring of light. His overcoat and white shirt had some blood splatters on them. “Heard you all stumbling around down here whilst I was visiting a friend. Figured I’d come check on you.”

Geoffrey looked at his men and narrowed his eyes. “Open the gate. We need to keep moving.” He turned back to Reid and shoved the man back, away from the group. He started whispering so they wouldn’t hear him over the slow groan of the rusted metal gate. “What are you doing here? I almost _shot_ you.”

“I thought I warned you.”

“Whispering my name from total darkness is _not_ a warning leech.”

“Geoffrey—” Jonathan’s shoulders slumped as he got called that again.

“What. Are. You. Doing here?”

“Come to kill the Sewer Beasts. Again.”

“ _Beasts_ ? _Again_?”

The metal screeching came to a stop. “Gate’s open,” Eli called down the tunnel. “Is the Doctor coming with us?”

Geoffrey’s eyes could have burned a hole through Jonathan from how angry he was. "He is now." He turned and stomped towards the group, barking at them to start moving.

Rushing to catch up, Jonathan walked in stride with McCullum. “There are two or three it seems. I’m having difficulty tracking them. Their calls and locations always move. I think they have some tunnels they use.” Jonathan closed his eyes to smell and listened for the creatures, trying to track them when they cried out again. “And yes, again. I killed one Beast a few nights after I awoke an Ekon, and more in the streets.” The group began moving forward again, Jonathan taking the role of giving directions.

He stayed beside Geoffrey in the back of the group, dancing on the edge of the light. When the men in front started talking among themselves, Reid took the chance and leaned over closer to the Hunter, “It’s been nice seeing you when you come to Pembroke. But I do wish you and your men would stop getting hurt.”

“I still have to lead the Guard, Jonathan. We have to hunt down the last of the leeches. And I don’t have eternity like you.”

“I know you don’t, but I _could_ help you hunt, yes? Pembroke is running fine now with the drop in flu victims. I have the time now.”

Geoffrey clenched his jaw and didn’t respond. He wasn't going to ask for help.

Reid began listening to the men in front as they told one another about some women they’d met at the Turtle. He thought one sounded similar to Miss Popa from Whitechapel, but kept it to himself. “Go left up here.” He looked over at McCullum with a small smirk. “How about you? Any women _you’ve_ met at the Turtle?”

Geoffrey looked at the man, narrowing his eyes. He knew the Doctor was trying to goad a response out of him, but he wanted to speak his piece anyway. He rammed two fingers against Reid’s chest, pushing hard. “When I go, I go for drink, not friends.”

“Hmm, just like Watts said. You drink alone."

“You asked him about—”

A human's scream rang out that sounded close. Closer than comfortable. Jonathan vanished from Geoffrey’s side and appeared in front of the group. “Stop!” The beast was straight ahead, he could see it in the dark. It had a body in it’s hand, waiting for them to follow. He pulled out his sword and took a few steps forward. “No one follow unless I call for help. Understood?”

Geoffrey stomped forward, reaching for Reid’s coat. “You can’t go alone.”

“Let me do this. No need to have any of you get hurt. I am just a _leech_ after all." The word sounded wrong coming from the Ekon.

The Doctor vanished. They waited a second, then followed when the Beast cried out in pain. Stopped by large grate it had torn through, they watched. Jonathan was already fighting, vanishing and reappearing around the room, slicing it a few times before appearing somewhere else. The creature was bleeding from numerous slashes as Reid reached out and froze it in place. He bit the creature’s neck and drank. When he pulled back blood was running down his chin and red was creeping down the front of his shirt. The doctor backed away, summoning spears of blood as tendrils of shadow from the ground to wrap around the beast’s limbs, squeezing and pulling, trying to tear it apart.

The Guard watched in awe. Barnes looked at McCullum. “He’s bloody powerful. Terrifyin’ to see.”

Geoffrey was watching, stunned. He’d seen the leeches doing similar things in West End and throughout the city, but Jonathan was different. More powerful and in absolute control. Beautiful in a savage way. He could see the man’s focus on the beast, the way he moved smoothly and gracefully around it, watching it closely. He was the deadliest predator.

A loud screech escaped the beast, shaking the space around them. Loud banging and another cry came from a tunnel off to the side. A larger beast climbed out into the open room. Jonathan looked at it and sighed, mumbling something. He focused on the weaker one and gave the final blow, stabbing it through the chest and biting it again, draining more blood for the coming fight.

“Think we should help ‘em?” Barnes asked the group.

Eli shook his head, “No, he said he’d call if he needs help.”

They continued watching. Jonathan was a force to be reckoned with. The larger one charged at Jonathan and slashed his shirt and vest open, barely catching him as he dashed away. He paralysed the beast mid-attack and stabbed it straight through the chest with a blood spear, followed by his sword and a hard twist after sinking it in. Blood was everywhere, covering the floor and walls. Geoffrey never thought the infinitely calm and caring Doctor could act like this, but it was a sight to see.

As the beast collapsed to the ground, he waited, listening for anything else coming after him. “Well, that could have gone better.” He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off his chin and face, then adjusted his clothing as the scratches on his torso and stomach healed. “At least I was able to kill them both. No more trouble for a few weeks at least.” Jonathan appeared beside them. He kept his distance, standing against the wall opposite them. “If you turn around and take a left, you’ll come to a stairway that takes you back up to the Docks.”

They all watched as he walked away, vanishing completely as he stepped into the shadows.

"Can we bring him with us more Sir? He makes it look bloody easy." The youngest of them grinned jokingly, but his tone was serious. McCullum shook his head and stormed away, mumbling to himself, wishing Jonathan hadn't just ran away.

The walk back to Priwen HQ didn’t take long, the entire time Geoffrey was listening to them all going on and on about Dr Reid. They had never seen an Ekon like him attacking something other than them. The most powerful they’d seen was a few of the older Ascalon Club members. But Jonathan had told him one night that the Club members weren’t really the strongest Ekons to begin with, they were just rich and pompous assholes with too much time and money.

The entire time they were watching Reid take down the beasts, Geoffrey was getting hard. When his shirt and vest were cut open, he realised he found the leech handsome and wasn't sure how he felt about it. He decided he'd go by the Reid Estate after getting everyone back.

Barnes cleared his throat loudly. “Soooo, McCullum, who ya been talkin’ too? Seein’ yerself a lass? You’ve been staying late at Pembroke when we go."

Geoffrey looked at the Captain, his tone snipped. “What was that?”

Eli jumped in. “You’ve just been happier is all. Last time Barnes said he saw you smiling this much was when ya had a lady, back when Carl was alive.”

“I haven’t been smiling to myself. And I’m not happier.” McCullum started rushing ahead of them as HQ came into view. “And there aren’t any women.” He stormed up the stairs to his office.

Barnes looked at Eli and shrugged, “Hmmmm, whatever ya say.”

As he came to his door, the hairs on his neck stood on end. Something had his senses on edge. He waited outside the door, trying to listen to see if someone was on the other side. He didn’t hear anything for a few heartbeats. Opening the door, he saw Reid sitting at his desk, still wearing the torn and bloody clothes from the sewers. “Jonathan!?”

“Who else would it be Geoffrey?” He straightened up in the chair a little, the movement stealing the Hunters attention. “I wanted to apologise for you having to see me like...that. Wish you hadn’t.” He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back and out of the way.

McCullum’s mind went to the biting and how… strangely erotic it was. He started getting hard again, felt his pants getting tighter. “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before hunting your kind.”

“It’s not what I want you, or your men, to see me as. I don’t want to be just another _leech_ for you all to stake and burn.” Jonathan looked over at the stove, he was waiting for the kettle he'd started. He could sense the blood pooling in Geoffrey’s crotch. Interesting.

Geoffrey sat down across from him. “They trust you now. They wouldn’t attack you. I know you now, and I know you wouldn’t hurt them.” He could see Jonathan relaxing, some of the tension melting off him. 

“But do you _trust_ me McCullum?”

The kettle whistled, saving the Hunter from having to answer. Both men stared at it for a second before Jonathan appeared in front of it. “Tea?”

“What is it with you and tea? You can’t even drink it.”

“I’ve learned to like the smell of it. The familiarity it carries.” He waited a second. “Yes or no Geoffrey?”

“Sure.”

Jonathan slowly carried two cups over, doing his best not to spill them as he sat them down. “Made it how you had it last time. Hope that’s alright.”

“It’s fine. Thank you.”

He nodded as he sat down, taking a deep breath of the tea. “I have something to say that might be too forward or inappropriate. But as you pointed out earlier tonight, you don’t have eternity and I’d like to do this before _I_ die of old age.”

Geoffrey stared at the man, reaching for his cup. “What is it Reid?”

The doctor took a deep breath to settle himself, straightened himself proper in the chair, then spoke, barely above a whisper. “I’d like to suck your cock.”

The Hunter spat his tea back into the cup. “Excuse me!?”

“You heard me.” Jonathan fidgeted in the seat. “If you don’t want me at all, just say it now so I can leave and know where we stand.”

“Yes.”

Jonathan looked at the Hunter. “Just yes?”

“Yes, Jonathan. I’ve wanted to kiss you again since the first time.” He took a sip to buy himself time. “No biting.”

Jonathan nodded as he watched the Hunter closely. “I wouldn’t have without asking anyways.” He stood and walked around the desk, then slowly turned the chair the Hunter was sitting on. “I’m a little out of practise, haven’t done anything since the war.”

“The war?” Geoffrey was watching the Ekon closely as he leaned down and started undoing the buttons down his shirt. He moved it aside as Jonathan ran a cool hand down his chest and stomach. Reid got on his knees between his legs. 

“I’ve been with men before the war, but the war was my last time with anyone at all.” He worked his fingers on Geoffrey’s belt, getting it and his trousers opened. He started pulling them down.

“Any women?” Geoffrey was breathless, watching the man on his knees slowly undress his lower half.

Jonathan nodded, “Yeah, a few during my years away at University. But men just, felt better. Always thought I’d marry and have children though. It’s what Mary wanted for me.” He slid his hand over the man’s length held inside the cotton. Watching as the pre-come leaked and wet the fabric. He licked his lips and looked up at Geoffrey.

“That isn’t what you wanted?” McCullum saw the hunger in Reid’s eyes. His pupils blown wide, green eyes almost fully black now.

“It's what was expected of me.” He started pulling the last layer down, watching as Geoffrey's cock laid against his stomach. “But all that changed when I became… this.” He leaned down and licked a strip up the man’s length, and grinned at him. “How about you? Any men before me?”

“Just… just once, like this. When I was young.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, giving himself a few seconds as the man below him licked another strip up his cock and blew on it. “But the Church said it was wrong. So I slept with women. Haven’t slept with anyone since becoming the Leader of Priwen.” He looked down and what he saw was sin itself. Should have been the sign to stop it all. Jonathan had his cock resting on his lips. He cocked his eyebrow, telling McCullum to continue. “But you. You’re--”

Jonathan opened his mouth and pushed forward, taking McCullum’s full length, letting it push into his throat as he swallowed around it, cutting the man off. He watched as the Hunter covered his mouth with a hand, trying to stay quiet. Pulling back, Jonathan let the man fall out of his mouth. He spoke low. “What am I Geoffrey?”

McCullum spoke against his hand. Taking a few harsh breaths, “I'm not sure.”

“Hmmm. Is that good?” Jonathan started taking the man back into his mouth, moving up and down, letting him slowly sink deeper into his mouth. Moving his hands up the Hunter’s chest, he grabbed his nipples and gently rolled them. He felt Geoffrey pulse in his mouth, tasted the salty gush of pre as another moan was barely held behind his hand. He kept going, working the man deeper, feeling him breach his throat and holding him there. His lack of breathing was more useful than he thought. He held Geoffrey in his throat as he moaned around him and swallowed, feeling the Hunter buck in the chair, trying to fuck his mouth.

“ _Jonathan_ , _please_ .” He bucked harder, wanting to get deeper. He reached down and grabbed Reid’s head, holding him in place as he fucked into the man’s mouth. Jonathan didn’t fight him, just let the Hunter use his throat. Using both hands to hold Jonathan in place, he clenched his teeth as he thrust harder a few more times, then grunted. “Jonathan. I’m gonna...gonna.” He felt the man moan, and try to nod, then swallow a few times fast as he pushed himself down. He grunted loudly as he came, feeling the man swallow as he finished down his throat. “ _Fuck_! Jonathan, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

Reid pulled back, letting the softening length fall out of his mouth. He stood up and bent down to give Geoffrey a chaste kiss. “Don’t apologise McCullum, I liked it.” He kissed the man again, then stepped back to adjust himself. He’d finished in his pants when McCullum held him down. He was sticky and wanted to get out of his clothes. “That was good I take it?”

McCullum was still panting as he grabbed his shirt and pulled Jonathan down to kiss him again. He could taste himself on the doctor's tongue. "It was more than good." He noticed Reid trying to adjust himself in his pants. "Do you want me to…?"

"No." Jonathan shook his head. "I mean _yes_ , but no, McCullum. I… I finished when you did."

"In your…?" He took a few breaths. "Let me get you something to wear."

"Thank you. That'd be nice." He watched as the Hunter pulled his trousers up to stand, legs a little wobbly, and crossed over to his dresser. He handed Jonathan some clean pants and a shirt.

"Do you want to stay? With me?" He looked at the clock. Dawn was an hour or so away. He knew Jonathan could make it home in time, but he'd take any chance to spend more time with the Doctor. "I'd… I'd like a chance to return the favour. If you want."

Jonathan kissed him again, then touched their foreheads together. "I'd like that Hunter. I'll stay."

McCullum pointed towards the basin of clean water. "Get cleaned up." He pulled Jonathan into a hug. The man was cold, even after that, but he always would be. He would never say it, but he'd come to like the Doctor's cold touch when he bandaged him up at Pembroke. The gentle scoldings the whole time. The worry he’d begun to pickup on from the Ekon when he came back more scratched up than the last.

He knew if Jonathan hadn't asked tonight, he'd never have the courage. Jonathan was a _leech_ dammit. He was supposed to want the monster dead. Instead he wanted to hug and kiss him, sleep with him. Every time they saw one another, he ran the chance of having fangs in his neck. When they slept together he was testing fate. Worried he'd wake up as Jonathan drained him dry. “I’ll be right back. Going to tell the men not to bother me tonight, we’ll rest instead.”

“Finally taking my advice to rest more. If I had known all it took was this, I would have done it earlier.”

McCullum stared at Jonathan’s back, could imagine the little smile playing on his face. “Shut it Reid.” He watched as the man rubbed the damp cloth over his face and turned to look at him with a shooing motion. McCullum opened the door then realised his shirt was still open. Struggling to button it as he walked down the stairs, he found Barnes and Eli eating and lecturing some younger recruits as they drank.

The bed dipped as McCullum got in, the warmer body making him shiver. All he could think about was waking up with him again. How nice it felt to sleep with someone again. "Sleep well, Hunter." He waited until Geoffrey's breathing levelled out and his body relaxed behind him.


	3. A Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I don't think I particularly like this chapter as a whole, but I do enjoy the parts of it? If that makes sense?
> 
> But everything was sort of just thrown together up until here to begin with. I think it gets more cohesive after this one.

Jonathan woke as soon after the sun had sunk past the horizon. He stayed still as the dead, waiting on McCullum to wake. Listening to the men downstairs, the one named Barnes was giving directions and sending everyone out. No one came to McCullum’s door, listening as the headquarters grew silent. He started listening to the man's breathing, the soft mumbles as he dreamed.

“Jonathan?” He could hear the sleep in his voice. “What time issit?” He opened his eyes and saw the Doctor watching him with a warm smile.

“Everyone left about an hour ago.” He brushed the man’s hair off his face. “You sleep well?”

"Yeah." Geoffrey rolled Jonathan onto his back. "But right now, I want something else." He slipped a hand into Reid's pants and grabbed his cock, feeling it twitch and start to harden. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly started stroking it.

"Right now?" The Doctor was breathless.

McCullum nodded. "Why not? We're alone." He pressed gentle kisses against Jonathan's chest, moving over to a nipple. He bit it, and squeezed hard on Jonathan in his hand.

Jonathan was breathless, watching. "McCullum."

The Hunter pulled Jonathan's pants down. Reid was hard now, his cock laying against his stomach. McCullum stared down at it, taking the sight in. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the head. He looked up at Reid, saw him closing his eyes and silently moaning. “They’re gone Reid. You can make noise.”

“You made plenty of noise last night.”

Narrowing his eyes as a cheeky grin crossed Jonathan's face, he reached to grab a nipple and twisted it. “Don’t be a smartass, _leech_.” The word had lost the hate and energy behind it.

“It’s true. I’m sure they heard you moan my name Geoffrey.”

McCullum shifted, getting between the Doctor's legs and spread them slightly. He shook his head as he bent down and wrapped his lips around the man's cock, slowly working it into his mouth. He had never been on this end, but after last night he knew he wanted to try it.

Working half the man into his mouth, he pulled off for a second to breathe. His jaw was already getting tired, but he loved what he was doing to Jonathan, the soft mumbles of his name and fists clenching into the sheets. He looked up at Reid, loved the way his green eyes softened.

“Don't suck so hard. Jaw'll get tired.”

Listening, he let up, focusing on using his tongue more. He worked harder, trying to get more of the man in his mouth. He pushed down hard one time and felt the man press into his throat, making him gag a second later. Jonathan cried out above him. "Close. So close." McCullum heard fabric tearing. When he looked over he saw torn sheets balled up in Jonathan's hands.

Jonathan reached and ran a hand through Geoffrey's hair, then grabbed his head with both hands and held him in place. He started rocking his hips up, pushing himself deeper into the warm mouth. Jonathan pushed deep and slipped into the Hunter's throat then pulled back when he gagged again. He let go of Geoffrey's head, "I'm sorry." 

Shaking his head and coughing a few times, Geoffrey caught his breath. "It's fine." He took the man's entire length in and held him, swallowing around it quickly before pulling back for air.

" _Geoffrey_ , _please_."

The encouragement made him work harder, sucking harder and stroking him faster.

"About to—." Jonathan reached down and pulled Geoffrey up into a kiss. He held him tight against his chest as he grabbed himself and stroked a few times until he came. Jonathan threw his head back and cried out as his fangs extended fully. He looked back down and kissed him again, the fangs pressed against McCullum's lips. " _Geoffrey_." He kept panting as he broke the kiss.

McCullum reached between them and touched the oversensitive cock, feeling Reid jump. "Was it good Jon?"

"It was wonderful." Jonathan's panting slowed, Geoffrey still laying on his chest. "Thank you."

Rolling over to his back, the Hunter threw an arm over his eyes. "I never thought I'd… I'd do that." He let out a deep, shaky sigh. "And fuckin' love it too." He reached over to take Jonathan’s free hand. "I wanna do it again."

"We'll need to leave the bed at some point tonight Geoffrey." Jonathan squeezed the hand. "Even though I don't want to."

McCullum slowly climbed out of bed, "What's your plan then?" Shrugging into his shirt, he turned around and saw Jonathan was still lying on the bed, arms behind his head, purposely showing his body off. The Doctor stared him in the eye and winked, making him blush and turn around.

Reid was focused on the Hunter’s back as he picked out some clothes. “You'll need something formal McCullum. I want to take you out to eat at my favourite place in the West End.”

Geoffrey gave a questioning look. “But you don’t eat Jonathan?”

“I don't. But you do.” Moving to get out of bed, Jonathan took a shirt from Geoffrey. “We need to stop by my place. I need something to wear. What do you have?”

“Nothin’ nice enough for West End.”

“Well then. I’ll lend you something. We’re close enough in size.”

******

The Reid Estate was large. It sometimes still surprised McCullum, knowing Jonathan came from this kind of money. No wonder he was a renowned Doctor. They stood under a balcony in the gated yard. Jonathan pulled Geoffrey close, holding him painfully tight.

“Hold on.” In a heartbeat they were up on the balcony. He let go and opened the door to his room. “Please come in.”

“That’s...an interesting feeling.” His stomach was turning, like he was still in freefall.

“I’ve never carried anyone. Are you feeling sick?” Worry crossed Jonathan’s face.

“I’ll be fine.” Geoffrey could see the Doctor brain kicking in, looking him over hard, listening to his body as he walked into the room. It was larger than his own. “Nice room here Reid.” He noticed a workbench in the corner had journals of notes strewn across it. Some pages were pinned into the wall above it. The equipment on it looked expensive, though he had no idea what any of it was for. When he turned around Jonathan was standing at a wardrobe, pulling a few things out and deciding against them. Geoffrey watched the man, enjoying the view.

“How about this?” Turning, he saw McCullum standing there, grinning softly, watching him. “Should fit you.” He held it out.

“Whatever you say.” He started getting into the outfit, then looked at himself in the mirror. “It looks good. Thank you.”

"It's very becoming McCullum. Let me dress and we can get going." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time."

Geoffrey was standing on the balcony. He was listening to the night, the train passing in the distance and the people talking down on the sidewalks. Charlotte Ashbury was handing out brochures, talking to anyone who would pass. Jonathan was moving about in the room, talking to Avery at his door. He wasn't worrying about everything for once. London was recovering. He and his men were still finding Skals and Ekons throughout the city, but there were fewer and fewer every night. 

"Let's go." Jonathan walked up behind Geoffrey, pulling him into a tight embrace again. He kissed the man's neck, then took a deep breath, smelling him. "Hold on."

They were back down in the yard in an instant. "That is going to take some getting used to Reid."

"Sorry." Jonathan gave him an apologetic look. “I forget it might affect others differently.” They started walking down the sidewalk, close enough to touch, but not. Jonathan wasn’t sure how Geoffrey would feel about it where others could see them. When they got to the main street they saw Charlotte. She noticed them and waved, jogging over to them.

“Mr Reid. How have you been?” Her cheery voice surprised McCullum, he was used to hearing her shout for suffrage, not talking so friendly.

“I’ve been well. How have you been doing? Have you heard from your mother?”

“Yes, I have. Mum’s been well. She told me about your _endeavour_ and asked me to check up on you.” She looked back and forth between the men, raising her eyebrows. “I guess it’s safe to say it’s going swell. She’ll love to hear it. She also asked me to ask you to bring her some books from the library.”

“If you leave them with Avery I’ll take them with me when I leave again. But we must be going Miss Charlotte. We’ve got a prior engagement.”

Charlotte nodded, “I’ll bring them by. Have fun you two.” She winked at Jonathan and waved them off as she went back to her signs.

Geoffrey looked at the Doctor, surprised, after getting out of earshot. “You’re leaving? How long will you be gone?”

Jonathan pulled the man into a side hug then started rubbing his back. “I won’t be gone long. Have a few new tests I want to run. And now I have some books to deliver. But Lady Ashbury needs some company every now and then, it’s lonely where she is." The Doctor smiled at him, broad and bright as they kept walking.

"I’ll miss you, ya'know."

“I’ll miss you too." He winked at the Hunter as the man blushed, "You’re handsome when you blush, you know that." They turned a corner onto a street lined with shops and restaurants.

Geoffrey blushed harder. "How much farther?"

"We're here." The Doctor pointed to a green door across the street. Holding it open, he let Geoffrey in first. The hostess greeted them both, asking for a name.

Jonathan gave his and her attitude changed, going from happy to overly cheerful as she led them to a table in the back corner, away from most of the other patrons. Jonathan motioned for her to come closer and he whispered in her ear as she handed them both menus. "Pick anything on the menu. And I'll bring your whiskey by in a moment."

Looking at the menu, Geoffrey noticed there weren't any prices anywhere. There were rare cuts of meat and various fish fillets. When the woman walked away, he leaned across the table and lowered his voice. "Jonathan. What is this?"

The Ekon tilted his head slightly. "A date? If that's alright with you."

"What is this costing?" McCullum had laid the menu down, forgetting it.

"Don't worry about it Geoffrey."

"You can't even _eat_! This is a waste." He noticed the man looked happy, eyes bright green as he grinned.

Jonathan shook his head. "I was going to give it to you. Their plates are small. Pick whatever you want."

"And the whiskey?"

"I saw a bottle in your room. I believe you'll like the selection here. I ordered one I thought you'd like." He pointed at the bottom of the drink menu.

Geoffrey knew the name. It was an _extremely_ expensive bottle. "That's too much Jonathan." A glass cost more than he scraped together in a week, he couldn't imagine how much a bottle would cost.

"Geoffrey. Stop worrying." Jonathan reached across the table and took McCullum's hand. He squeezed it gently, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

"This is too expensive for a date Jonathan."

The hostess appeared out of nowhere, setting the bottle of whiskey and two tumblers on the table. She looked between them quickly, obviously having heard the end of their conversation. "Do you know what you want for your main course?"

Jonathan stared at Geoffrey, nodding towards her. "What do you want?"

The Hunter skimmed the menu, quickly picking out a steak with vegetables and a fish fillet with rice. The hostess nodded and walked away. Geoffrey looked wide-eyed at Jonathan. "She heard me."

Shrugging, Jonathan opened the bottle of whiskey and poured them both a drink. "It doesn't matter." He pushed a tumbler towards Geoffrey. "It smells good." Jonathan lifted his glass and sniffed it.

"Why are you doing all of this," he waved a hand around, "You tryin' to kill me? Get some kind of...twisted fucking revenge for fighting you at the Hospital?"

"No!" The Doctor set his glass down hard, some splashing onto the table cloth. "That's not it. At all. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already. Believe me."

Taking a sip, then a gulp to finish the glass, Geoffrey took a second to savour the burn in his throat as a warmth settled low in his stomach. He watched as Jonathan poured him another. "Trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I just want you to relax." 

A man carrying two plates walked to the table and placed them in front of them.

"Thank you." Jonathan gave the man a warm smile and nod.

The steak didn’t last long as Geoffrey sang praises the entire time. When he finished it, he quickly switched the plates and began eating the fillet. "These both taste fantastic."

Jonathan just watched McCullum, gaze flirting between his neck, eyes, and mouth. He wanted to kiss the man again. He wanted to drink his blood again. Everytime he was close, he thought of their fight in Pembroke. How wonderful he tasted. How powerful the man felt being held against him as he bit and drank. He had started to really enjoy being around Geoffrey, even if he still wasn't sure if the man was going to stake him or suck him off now.

The bottle of whiskey was almost half empty. Both plates had been eaten. Geoffrey was full, tipsy and talking. The drink had caught up to him. He'd been telling Jonathan about the Guard, how Carl Eldritch treated him. That killing his brother had killed a part of him. How Jonathan had started to make him happy. His words kept slurring as he kept drinking.

Geoffrey laid his hand on the table palm up. "Gimme yer hand Reid."

Jonathan complied.

"This...this was nice. Thank you Jonathan."

Jonathan nodded. "You're welcome. Now let's go Geoffrey." He stood and helped Geoffrey to his feet, then grabbed the rest of the bottle when McCullum held his hand. On the way out, a few of the other patrons in the restaurant stared at them. Jonathan paused to settle the bill. McCullum waited beside him, then leaned close to whisper in his ear, " _Hurry up, handsome_."

Jonathan finished and rushed the man outside, into the cold London night. McCullum wrapped the man in a bear hug, holding him tight and talking against his neck. "Can we go ta yer place?"

"C'mon then."

When they got to the Estate, Jonathan led them through the door. Avery welcomed them back as Reid lead the drunken Hunter up the stairs to his room.

Geoffrey started to undress, pausing when the Doctor's hands took over. "Jonathan?" He knew he didn't sound confident when his voice wavered.

"Yes?" He'd gotten McCullum’s coat off and was helping unbutton his shirt.

"Would ya...would ya bite me if I asked ya to?"

"Why are you asking?" He moved down and started undoing the man's belt and trousers, helping him step out.

"Would ya wanna…" he pushed his hips forward, signalling what he wanted.

"You're drunk. Not tonight." 

"I loved sucking your cock Jonny. Wanna do it again." Geoffrey tried to get down on his knees, but Jonathan pulled him up, directing him towards the bed.

"Lie down. I shouldn't have let you drink that much." Reid got McCullum into his bed, then took his outer layers off, leaving his shirt and trousers on.

McCullum watched Jonathan undress. He wanted the damned Ekon and he hated how much. "Jonathan. Would you...would you turn me if I was going to die?"

Jonathan turned around and froze, fear in his heart. "Geoffrey." He shook his head. "No. So stop thinking about it tonight. Go to sleep. I'll take you to Priwen when you wake up."

McCullum had been sobering up. He'd been avoiding thinking about Jonathan leaving. What if he got hurt, or killed, and the Doctor wasn't there to fix him? Geoffrey knew he pressed his luck more and more every time he went out in search for Ekons and Skals. 

He was watching Jonathan closely tonight, and he knew the Ekon was hungry. Geoffrey could see it in his eyes. "You're hungry Jonathan. Drink from me."

" _No_ , Geoffrey. Go to sleep."

"How do you do it? Not drink around me? My men?" He felt the Ekon stiffen beside him. Not breathing or moving. Cold and still as the dead.

"Self control McCullum. I'm always starving. I make the effort to only drink from other creatures like me. I've drained some terrible people in this city. But I'm not the vicious monster you saw me as."

McCullum rolled over and wrapped an arm over the Doctor. "I know that now Jonathan. So, take a drink." He pressed his wrist against the man's closed mouth. Felt the fangs extend behind his lips. A deep breath being held. Then the feeling of two needles pressed against his wrist.

When Jonathan bit down, he knew he was fucked. He began drinking, slowly, letting his mouth fill. Savouring the flavour of Geoffrey. He tasted better without the King's blood tainting him. It was absolutely divine. He moaned as the first mouthful was swallowed, tasting the whiskey in the background. He felt Geoffrey grinding against his back, grunting as he drank.

The second mouthful was just as magical. Closing his eyes, Jonathan focused on it. On Geoffrey. On the life pulsing through him. He wanted McCullum to fuck him, make him come. Drink more.

One more mouthful wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't kill the Hunter. He just wanted more. He hadn't eaten in days.

Reid sucked more of the crimson into his mouth. He pulled off, licking the wounds clean and holding the punctures tight. He slowly swallowed, wanting to savour the last of it. He thought there'd more alcohol in the blood.

"Keep going. Don't have to stop yet." Geoffrey was breathless. He didn't understand why it felt so good. Why he was so hard. Why he wanted the man to keep going.

"No. Let me wrap this." Jonathan got out of bed, moving across the room in a heartbeat, back with some antiseptic and a wrap. He got the wounds cleaned and the bandage tight.

Geoffrey rolled onto his back again. "I'm not drunk Jonathan. I know what I can handle." He let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. He was tired, and the blood loss wasn’t helping any. He felt Reid silently get in bed, then turn to face him. The Doctor stared hard, then whispered. "Thank you McCullum. Now sleep."

The command sent the Hunter straight to sleep. Jonathan kept holding him. He'd needed the blood. Just that would keep him going until he got back. He hadn't had human blood in so long, he’d forgotten what it felt like. What it made him feel like. How much he wanted more. Geoffrey's blood was the only blood he'd tasted that was this strong, tested his control this much. It has such an alluring, enthralling scent, and tastes better than anything he'd ever had. Geoffrey was different and he wanted to figure out why.

He'd ask Ashbury.

******

Avery had cooked before they woke for the night. The butler had caught on to Reid’s nighttime schedule and always made a nice spread when he was home. Geoffrey loved it. Jonathan sat across from him and listened to him ramble about his worries with the Guard. They didn’t have the money to go forever. The Brotherhood at least had men like the late Swansea to help fund them. The Guard of Priwen were barely making due with some men being hired out for private work around the city as security and bodyguards. 

On the walk back to Priwen HQ Geoffrey asked Jonathan about the tests on Lady Ashbury and what he was trying to do. Explaining about Lady Ashbury’s blood, he explained in greater detail how it was used by Swansea to start the epidemic, albeit unintentionally. He even explained about the Disaster and what it had, and would, mean for London.

Talking about personal, and worrying, things were coming much easier to both men. Geoffrey’s bullheadedness and refusal to listen still arose, but Jonathan knew just the right amount of pressure to make him give.

When they got closer to HQ, they passed a few patrols, who greeted both men as they passed. Geoffrey wanted to talk to Barnes, wanted updates on how the previous night had gone. He found him in the Courtyard, sending the patrols for the night out. When he noticed them he waved them over. “Well, well McCullum, finally come home.”

“Yer not my keeper Barnes. Where are the reports I’ve been asking for?”

“Thank ya fer bringin’ him home Doc.” He nodded at Jonathan. “Come on, the both of ya.” He started walking down a hall to a door with a small nameplate on it. He waved them both inside. It was similar to Geoffrey’s office, combination office-bedroom with a small wall dividing the parts. “So, McCullum, how was yer date with the Doc?”

Jonathan sensed McCullum immediately start panicking beside him. He just stared at Barnes trying to keep a blank face. The man’s wrinkles deepening as he smiled back at both of them. Reid was silent, hoping McCullum would speak. "Ya shoulda known I knew what was happening. I can read ya like a book." He looked between the men, smiling harder, crows feet and laugh lines deepening. "I'm happy for ya."

“Wasn’t a date Barnes.” Geoffrey’s voice was tight.

“Whatever ya say McCullum.” Barnes looked to Reid. “Was it good? You two have a nice night?”

Jonathan smiled back and nodded. “It went well. Thank you for handling everything in his place.”

“Was he rude? He likes to be rude.” He jerked his head towards Geoffrey.

“I’m right here Barnes.” McCullum was simmering, arms crossed. He huffed then spoke quietly. “The date was nice. Are you happy?”

“I’m happy as long as yer happy McCullum.” Barnes sat down at his desk. “I’ve got the reports. And I’ve already sent everyone out for the night. Why don’t you two go do somethin’ again. What’s another night off?”

“Barnes. Give me the damned reports.” Geoffrey started reaching for the stack of papers. Barnes pulled them back just out of reach. “Give ‘em to me. Now.”

“Dr Reid, would ya please take ‘em. He’s gonna work himself ta death.”

Jonathan grabbed McCullum’s wrist and went to pull him back towards the door. The Hunter stayed planted, not budging. “C’mon now Geoffrey. You can come with me. I want to check on everyone before I go anyways.”

Giving in, Geoffrey turned and followed the Doctor, leering at the Captain as they left the office. Barnes waved and gave a toothy smile, “Have fun ya lovebirds.”

Jonathan dropped his hand when they reached the courtyard. Geoffrey was still fuming as he followed. When they’d gotten back out onto the street, Reid led him down a nearby alley and pushed him against the wall. “What’s wrong McCullum?” 

“How did he know? Why isn’t he upset?” McCullum tilted his head back against the brick, looking up at the clear night sky. He dragged his hands down his face.

“You _wanted_ Barnes to be upset?”

“No! It’s. You’re a man!” His hands dropped to his side. “We went on a date!”

“I’m aware, yes.”

“Don’t be a smartass.” He pushed against Jonathan, needing space. “ _And_ you’re a _leech_ . I’m supposed to _kill_ you and be happy about it.”

“Well, I hope you won’t.” Jonathan reached up and tilted the Hunter’s head down to look him in the eyes. “What bothers you more Geoffrey? That I’m a man? Or a leech?”

“It’s wrong dammit.”

Defeated. 

McCullum felt absolutely defeated. And he wasn’t sure why. 

“ _Why_ is it wrong? Does it _have_ to be wrong?” Silence settled over them both. Jonathan just listening to McCullum’s heartbeat and breathing. Waiting for an answer he wasn’t sure would come. He knew the Hunter had his religious beliefs and hatred of vampires seared into his body and soul, but they seemed to have tempered since being around Jonathan. He noticed the man had calmed some, his heart slowing and a breath being held. But he knew Geoffrey, knew he’d avoid the question and the answer.

“Come on Reid. You have to go play Doctor.” McCullum pushed off the wall, forcing Jonathan to take a few steps back. He grabbed the man’s hand. “Which way from here?”

Jonathan thought to himself for a second, working a path in his head. “The Docks first.”

“That’s a far walk.”

“Not when you’re me.” Jonathan winked and they headed south. As they left the alley he noticed McCullum didn’t let go of his hand. He kept holding it, squeezing it every now and then as they walked in a comfortable silence, listening to the city around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything glaringly wrong that I missed, I'd love to know. This was written months ago and sort of beta-ed by a friend but it's sat for awhile so I'm basically reading it all again as I try to edit it.


	4. Nights Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan's gone to see Lady Ashbury, and Geoffrey realises he really does care for the Doctor and doesn't know how to feel about it. The Hunter doesn't know how to stay out of trouble either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's blood and some attacked bodies in this chapter (when it's Geoffrey). I'm not sure if it would need a rating change, but if you believe it does tell me and I'll definitely change it. I also sort of just improv-ed about the Blood of Hate instead of having Elisabeth run away forever.

**Night One**

The trip to Elisabeth’s Castle wasn’t too long. A train got you close, but the last leg had to be done by carriage. She was waiting for him at the doors, rushing him inside, thanking her coachman for his efforts.

“Jonathan! Dear, how have you been?”

"I've been well. How have you been?"

She led Jonathan through the collapsing great hall and down into the cellars.

"It's been nice Jonathan. Lonely, but quiet and peaceful.” She stood in front of the landscape she was painting, motioning to the other chair. “You know I must ask. How has everything with the Priwen Hunter been going? I know you were worried about him when you went back last time.”

Sitting, Jonathan noticed the cups on the small table and the slight hint of her favourite tea in the air. “It’s been fine. I didn’t come to talk about me or him though, I came to see you.”

“What more is there to talk about? I’ve not left this place.” She went back to painting again. It looked like a castle with the sun setting behind it. The small lake she was working on looked peaceful and the trees were nice. “I do hope you brought the books? I had written to Charlotte to ask you.”

Reid nodded, “I have them. Some seemed exceedingly dense.” He looked around the room. She’d been painting often since he left. There was another portrait of him, happier with brighter eyes than the first time. There was another portrait it seemed she’d abandoned at some point, there were two faces on it. He was curious to know who they’d become. 

“They are a few I’d collected about our condition that I wanted to discuss with you.” She sniffed the air, a familiar scent spreading across the room as the Doctor removed his coat. “New cologne?”

Jonathan was digging through his suitcase, pulling out the stack of books he’d brought. He only had a single change of clothes and another smaller case holding some equipment and notes. He wanted to start showing her what he’d found. He’d made some progress, but not in a positive manner he’d prefer. She was infected with the Blood of Hate, but had become a passive carrier after being cured by William Marshall. There seemed to be no true way to fully purge her of the Hate. If any of her blood got into someone’s hands, another Disaster could start again. He wasn’t sure how best to tell her, but at least she could come home. Swansea was gone, and the Great Hunt ended. London was recovering and the city was growing again.

“Hmmm?” He looked down and realised he was wearing a shirt McCullum had gotten his cologne on. He’d grabbed it when dressing, the smell of the man comforting to be around. “Oh. It is new. Wanted something different.”

Lady Ashbury grinned as she worked. She knew the scent. She’d smelt the Leader of the Priwen before in Swansea’s office. Knew to avoid it. Pausing, she watched the man adjust his shirt a few times, the scent stronger when he did it. “Are those the books?”

He brought the books over to a nearby table, undoing the leather straps holding them all together. He read the spines of a few, noticing a few were gothic love stories and penny dreadfuls. The larger ones must’ve been about the Ekons and other creatures of the night. “I didn’t know you liked bloods?”

“Don’t we all?” She sat her palette and brush down, crossing the room. “And a beautiful love story here and there.” Looking at the Doctor she’d begun to feel the impending dawn. “I’ll show you to your room. We can talk more tomorrow.”

******

McCullum lifted the glass to his mouth, swallowing the cheap whiskey in two gulps. He slammed the glass down and tapped the rim. “Another Watts.”

Tom unscrewed the bottle and poured more. “Haven’t seen you here in awhile Geoffrey. You and Doctor Reid came by last night. What’s wrong tonight?”

“Nothin’s wrong Watts.” He knew he shouldn’t be drinking here alone. It was a bad idea to go anywhere alone. Getting away from Barnes was enough work. How would he even get home? 

He hated to say it, but he missed the damned leech. Couldn’t get him out of his head. The gentle, but rough and reassuring touches. His lips, those kisses. The fangs against his skin. The bite on his wrist had nearly healed. He’d been able to hide it with bandages under his shirt and jacket sleeves for tonight.

The questions Jonathan had asked still rattled around his skull. What was he more bothered by? Jonathan being a man? Or a leech? He gulped the glass down again. It was both. They were both _wrong_. He was Catholic, man should never lie with man, and just as well a man should never lie with a damned beast. Yet he had. 

And he fucking loved it. 

“That’s not what this is saying.” Tom set the bottle on the bar. “I’m here if you need an ear.”

“Just let me be Tom.” Pouring himself another glass, he sat there, swirling it like the questions in his mind. Taking a sip, he thought back to the whiskey Jonathan had got him. No one had ever done that for him, not even for a holiday. What could he even get to compare. That was probably more than a year’s worth of savings spent on a single bottle. McCullum couldn’t compete. Another sip, savouring the cheap burn.

Jonathan deserved better than he could ever provide anyways. He was a renowned Doctor, a pioneer in Blood transfusions (the joke wasn't lost once Jonathan told him).

Geoffrey had no money, nothing but Priwen to his name. And that meant nothing in the end.

He watched Tom tend to the other customers, the Turquoise Turtle was much busier now that the docks had business again. Boats came and went with cargo, and more people moved in as the quarantines lifted.

Watching, but mostly listening, to everyone around him, he heard a few dock workers going on about a body someone they knew had fished out of the river. It was a woman, her back torn to shreds, with a broken board stabbed through her chest. McCullum listened more closely, trying to see if it was fact or a tale spun to get attention. No one had mentioned anything about a body and he knew something like that would make the papers now. He tuned them out once another mentioned seeing something in the water.

Feeling the world spin a little, he’d laid his head on the bar, the cool wood felt nice against his heated skin. Unscrewing the bottle and trying to pour, he realised it was empty. “Tom, c'mere.”

“Hmmm?” Watts rested his arms on the bar, looking at the man. He noticed the bandage wrapped around his wrist. "How can I help ya?"

"Can I get another drink?"

"You've drank that whole bottle. You sure you don't need a room for the night?" Tom straightened up, nodding to a worker that sat at the bar.

"I'll take one if I get another glass Tom." Geoffrey let out a deep sigh and whispered. "Dammit. I miss him ya'know." He started digging in his pocket, them dropped some coins on the bar. "This cover it?"

Watts looked down. The coins were close enough. It wouldn't cover the whole bottle but he'd let it go, it was cheap. And this was the roughest he'd ever seen Geoffrey. "That's good." He grabbed a key off a hook under the bar. He slid it across the bar top but didn't move his hand when McCullum went to grab it. Watts saw the bandages peak out of the sleeve and grabbed his wrist. "What's with your wrist? Who is it yer missin'?"

"Don't worry 'bout it Tom." Geoffrey stared into the empty glass, fingers still resting on the key. Tom's hand was too warm. He wanted the cold ones.

Watts let go when Geoffrey pulled away some. "If it's botherin' you this much, maybe you need to talk about it."

"Jonathan." McCullum sighed into his glass. He wished he'd get his drink. Or had Jonathan here to talk.

"The Doc?!" Tom remembered they’d come by last night. They were talking about the city and how it's been recovering from the Flu with some of the labourers off duty. "Where'd he go?"

Geoffrey pushed the glass forward. "Drink, please."

Tom grabbed a bottle and poured two fingers worth into the glass. "Last one."

"Sure." McCullum tilted the glass back, downing the whole drink. "He went to go see someone."

"And ya miss 'em?" Tom watched the man nod. He didn't understand why this was bothering Geoffrey so much. The Doc had left town before for a few weeks and the Leader of Priwen didn't show up for drinks. "Why?"

Geoffrey stood, gripping the bar to keep his balance. "Doesn' matter why." He pushed the glass away. "G'Night Tom." Staggering up the stairs, he kept a white-knuckle grip on the railing and banister. Too lazy to undress, he fell into the bed and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**Night Two**

"You can come back with me to the City." Jonathan was watching Lady Ashbury finish her painting. "I've tried replicating and reproducing purges for the Hate. William cured you of it years ago, but you're still a carrier."

"Then I can't return Jonathan." She began working on some trees, squeezing some greens and browns onto her palette. "This could happen again."

"Dr Swansea isn't a worry anymore. I'm the only other person who's had your blood. He experimented with your blood without your knowledge." He watched as a few trees came into existence on the canvas. "If I'd known what he'd done."

Lady Ashbury was finishing up the last few touches. "Tis no worry now Jonathan. Swansea was fascinated to a dangerous degree with our kind. I was devastated by his betrayal, even with his good intentions."

"There's no reason for you to stay away. Geoffrey has called off his Great Hunt. You won't be affected by the Hate. I've run many tests, tried so many things. Even my blood succumbed to it after a few hours. It seems you'll be a healthy carrier forever."

The landscape was done. Ashbury stepped back and set down the brushes and palette on a small table nearby. She sat down beside Jonathan, observing her work. "How did you convince the Hunter to end his Great Hunt?"

"I asked him nicely."

"Hmmmm." She smiled to herself. She looked at Jonathan with a caring smile. "How did your ‘talk’ with him go?"

Jonathan stared at the painting, trying to buy himself time. He couldn't tell her everything they'd done. "It went great. We kissed. Went on a date." Reid started fidgeting, bouncing his leg and playing with his fingers. "He seemed to like it. But I don't know how it's going to go. He's religious. And conflicted. I'm a man. And an Ekon."

"He seems to have changed some."

"Yea, he has.” He looked down at the stone floor. "But I'm absolutely terrified of him dying. Other’s are coming back to London, Ascalon and Redgrave. They want him dead.”

"Jonathan, dear. He’s a hunter, he’s killed many of our kind before you were sired." She reached over and touched his forearm, patting it. "Mortals living out their lives, short or long, aren't losses or a thing to regret. That’s their gift. We are cursed with immortality, banished to living in the shadows as parasites on them."

"I love him." Jonathan looked at her, sadness echoing behind his eyes. "What if I turned him?”

" _Jonathan_. Think hard before suggesting that. He is a Hunter of our kind. Turning him would be making him even more dangerous. He’d be one of us, know what we can do, how we can do it. Use it against us.”

"I almost turned him when we fought last. I was so close. Just a drop of blood and he'd be cursed with us. Maybe he'd have seen sooner that I wasn't the monster he thought I was."

"But you didn't. You let him stay mortal. But does he see you for who you are now?"

Sighing, Jonathan stood up and crossed the room, looking at the lined up portraits and landscapes against the wall beside the fireplace. There were a few more of him, more happiness in his face now. And one of Geoffrey. He stood in front of it, staring. "Did you do this from memory?"

"Yes, is it accurate?"

"Very." He turned to look at Lady Ashbury. "I do believe he sees me differently now. That I'm not some _mindless leech_ killing people for fun or feast. We've gotten… closer than I thought we would."

"I'll return to the City with you Jonathan. I've missed Charlotte. Let me gather what I need, and I'll have Malcom return for the rest."

******

"Come on Jonny, just sleep in wit' me." McCullum rolled away from the touch on his shoulder. "We got nothin' to do." A familiar voice that _wasn't_ Jonathan boomed through the room.

"Wake the hell up McCullum!"

Barnes.

Geoffrey peaked an eye open, the afternoon sun searing his eyes through the window, making him squint. His throat was dry, mouth full of cotton, and his voice was rough enough to cut wood. "What do ya want Barnes? It's early an' I'm off."

"Not gonna call me _Jonny_ again?" Barnes laughed, then sat down in the chair at the end of the bed, watching Geoffrey. "Figured ya'd be here when you never came back. Watts told me ya had a good night. _Alone_."

"What about it?" Geoffrey rolled in the bed, facing away from the window, trying to avoid looking at his Captain. He realised he was still dressed, never even got under the sheets.

"You really do miss the Doc huh?" Barnes was almost whispering, "You really care for 'em. Haven't seen ya like this… ever. Except for maybe that one lass when you were a wee boy." He noticed the bandage wrapped around his wrist and pointed at it. "What happened there?"

Groaning about the pain that memory brought him, he sat up and looked at the older man. "It was Jonathan." He noticed Barnes getting tense and defensive. "He was starving himself around us. I had it under control.” He moved to the edge of the bed, dropping his feet on the wooden floor hard. “And yeah, I miss him dammit." He ran a hand down his face. "Didn't think I would."

"You _let_ him drink from ya?" Barnes stood, voice carrying more, worry and frustration bubbling. “Or did he _make_ you?”

"As if other leeches haven't bit us before. Why would he try to mesmerise me? It was after our… date. He fed me, figured I'd return the favour." McCullum was staring at the Captain. He should've just lied about it. Said he hurt himself.

Barnes huffed and crossed his arms. "I know yer ‘off’ but there's been a murder. It was… savage. The poor lass was ripped to shreds and dumped in a ditch. Not sure if it was a beast or leech. Or maybe even the Ripper come back.”

Geoffrey got up off the bed, stretching his back, letting out a groan of relief as it popped. He followed with his arms and legs, feeling everything pop as he woke up. A hangover ghosted behind his eyes, the light making his head thump. "That bad?" He wasn't sure whether to believe the man, or pray he was exaggerating. Waving towards the door, his voice was dripping with exhaustion. "Well Barnes, take me to her."

He was led to Pembroke’s mortuary. The body was savagely attacked. The killer had some knowledge of anatomy. Knew what they were doing. She was flayed and bled out, the notes said there was a pool she was laying in. Some of her guts were missing. There weren't fang marks in the usual places on the neck or thighs. Looking on her back and places with intact chunks of flesh, he didn't see any usual parallel gashes or claw marks. They were crossed and somewhat random, probably a blade.

"Don't think it was an Ekon or Beast." He looked at Barnes. "No bite marks or claw marks anywhere. Any leads on who she is?"

"We just know her mother reported her missing. Her name is Eleanor." Barnes looked at the notes written. "Mother said she'd been out late at night. Had many male acquaintances."

"S'that why you said it might be the Ripper?"

Nodding, Barnes, went to leave the mortuary. "Let's go, there's nothin' else to see. You gonna go back to the Turtle? Could come back to HQ and drink with us, the men have missed ya."

"Let me be sad and alone Barnes." Geoffrey met him at the door. "And none of them know about Jonathan. I don't want them to." He kept walking, leaving Pembroke's basement. A few of the Nurses acknowledged McCullum with a slight nod.

"Why not? You've been happy with him. No reason to be scared, they still care 'bout ya."

Geoffrey shook his head, "It's wrong ya know, two men together. And it's _private_ . I didn't even want _you_ to know." They were walking down the street back towards the Docks, McCullum started walking faster, getting angry with himself. He knew he shouldn't be letting pointless things bother him. He always lived his life his own way. No reason to change now.

"That doesn' matter McCullum. It's between you and the Doc. Don't let yerself get in the way. Yer happy with him. I like seein' ya happy. Everyone does." Barnes was making his stride longer, trying to keep up with the speeding man. "Go to the Turquoise and drink yaself to sleep. I'll be at base if ya need me." Barnes turned down an alley and left the man to his own devices. He knew McCullum was going to try and ignore everything instead of dealing with it.

Tom Watts was standing behind his bar, listening to the buzz. A few workers were starting to get rowdy. He was watching the door, debating with himself whether to kick them out or tell them to calm down. "McCullum. How are ya tonight?"

"Just a drink, please." Geoffrey sat down on a stool and laid his head on his arm. He heard the clinking of glasses and a bottle opening. Liquid pouring into a glass beside his ear. He lifted his head and grabbed the glass, brought it to his lips and swallowed everything in a gulp. "Another."

Watts silently poured a couple of fingers in the glass, then watched as Geoffrey drank it all in another long swallow. "So, the Doc again?"

Heavy footsteps pounded down the street outside, ringing through the night. A man, a few drinks in based on his smell and stumbling, barged into the bar. "Body! Dead body! In the street. She's been fuckin’ ripped apart! It's terrible. Blood is… everywhere."

"Damn it all to Hell." McCullum stood and turned to the drunk, pointing at him, anger painted across his face. "Show me where."

**Night Three**

Jonathan and Elisabeth caught the last late train into London. It was quiet, very few people were on board. The occasional clunking of the wheels and train cars was oddly relaxing. They were both sitting in a comfortable silence reading. Every now and then Jonathan looked out the window, he could see the lights of London getting closer, they'd be there soon.

"Jonathan?" Ashbury was still looking at her paper.

"Hmmm?" Reid placed a finger on his page and closed the book, looking over at her.

"I want you to take over Pembroke in a more permanent position. Swansea's death was unexpected, and I know leadership has been debated between the current Doctors on staff."

"You want me to stay? And be the Director?"

She looked over at Jonathan, folding her paper down. "Yes Jonathan. I trust you. I believe you'll do good, and you're respected by many in and around Pembroke. You're a great fit."

He looked at Lady Ashbury, surprise on his face. "Are you sure?" He didn't expect this. He enjoyed, loved even, working at Pembroke, caring for the patients and others around the city. The Hospital mostly ran itself now, the nurses and Doctors all having their set shifts. As the Flu waned everything had calmed down, not as many were people desperately seeking care, meaning the Hospital and it's resources weren't as strained.

"Absolutely Jonathan. And I think having consistent work will help you feel better. And Mr McCullum would still get to see you since he seems so prone to getting injured."

Jonathan smiled to himself, "He is, isn't he. I spend more time patching him and his men up than anything else."

Giving him a sincere smile, she heard the love for the Hunter anytime he spoke of him. "I'll tell the Board when we get back." She watched as Jonathan looked out the window again, smiling to himself. And probably thinking about McCullum.

******

"That's...new." Geoffrey was looking around the room. This lady had been mangled and beaten. Guts torn out and skin covered in bruises. Checking her neck, he didn't see the fang punctures. Humans didn't have the strength required to rip an arm off a body, so it had to be something else, but he didn't see any other signs of an Ekon or Beast.

The pool of blood had spread, the crimson mixing with dirt and grime on the streets. She looked like she'd have been a beautiful young lady in life. An onlooker called out to Geoffrey.

"I know 'er ." The man had been drinking, could smell it wafting off him from afar. He was dressed like a man from the West End, not a dock worker or a labourer.

McCullum looked at him, and waved him over. "Did you? How?"

He nodded. "She was cheap, but good."

"Hmmmm." Geoffrey looked at the man.

"Sad she's gone. Her Madam will be upset."

Geoffrey nodded, "Where’d you get her?”

“Few streets over. Alley with the curtains.”

McCullum grunted as he turned away, “Thanks.”

Looking around the area, he saw some splatters of blood leading down a nearby alley. Leaving the body, he began following the splatters, but they were getting smaller and smaller, a few handprints here and there. Almost deliberately placed. At the end of the alley, there was a door. Looking at the knob, it was coated in blood.

Gingerly grabbing the doorknob, he twisted slowly and pushed. There was some resistance, rust and age making the hinges squeak loudly. Inside there was total darkness, only some light from the street lamps sneaking in through some boarded up windows. Sliding his hand on the wall, he found a switch. Flipping it, a single light turned on in the space.

Blood was smeared all down the wall in front of him.

Another woman's body was pinned to the wall. Naked. Jagged spikes of metal through her arms, legs, and chest holding her up. McCullum froze, listening to his surroundings. Some blood was still running down the wall. This kill was… fresher. Not hearing or sensing anything, he crossed the sitting room, watching his step trying to avoid stepping in blood. He bent closer and noticed she had the punctures from an Ekon on her neck and thighs.

"Well then, guess it's safe to say it's a leech."

Turning around to leave, someone was standing between him and the door. "You the one who did this?" He pointed with a thumb over his shoulder.

"She was a whore." The figure stepped forward into the light. There was blood running down his chin and neck, staining his lips bright red. It had stained his suit and shirt. The leech bared his teeth. "She deserved it, sleeping with other people for some coin. Leavin' me for a fucking woman." His fangs extended, and he crouched like a cat, ready to pounce. He tilted his head, eyes were almost glowing. "I'll kill you next Hunter."

McCullum grabbed his gun and pointed it at the leech, finger on the trigger. He reached down and gripped the handle of his knife. Watching the Ekon closely, he waited for any movement. "Ya sure 'bout that? I've killed more leeches than I can count. You'll just be another one."

Geoffrey remembered then that no one knew where he was. Barnes thought he was at the Turtle. He should have gotten help before he followed the trail. He could tell this fight was going to be hard.

He honestly thought it could be his last.

The leech vanished.

Geoffrey pulled his knife out, trying to anticipate where it would show up.

Gashes ripped across his back, tearing through his jacket and shirt. He swiped out with the blade and felt it connect, cutting a chunk out of the leeches side. Swinging his gun around, he pulled the trigger. The shot hit the leech in the neck. He watched as the leech grabbed his neck, healing the cut and shot wound. His face scrunched in pure anger as he snarled, "Yer fuckin' dead." He grabbed for the Hunter and missed.

Geoffrey grinned to himself. He's still got it. He unloaded the rest of his pistol into the monster's chest. "I'll fucking kill you leech. Believe it."


	5. Finally Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Jonathan's embraced a few *bad* people around the City, his eyes have sort of gone green. I know the game only has the 3 stages (normal/green+red sclera/red+red/blackish sclera), but I sort of think if they're gonna have the changing eyes, it would be more gradual. So Jonathan has the green eyes but they aren't as intense and red, just more green.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" Jonathan was watching the Guardsman rush towards them across the train platform.

"You need to come with me!" He looked over at Lady Ashbury and gave a short bow. "Ma'am, how have you been?" He turned back to Jonathan. "Pembroke. Geoffrey was attacked. They've—."

"He's hurt? After I told him _not_ to do anything dangerous!" Jonathan took a few breaths to calm himself. "How is he?"

"They've been able to get him stitched up, but he's asked for you. I got here a few hours ago, he didn't know when you'd be back. I told him I'd bring you."

Elisabeth squeezed Jonathan's arm hard. “You have impeccable timing Jonathan.” When he looked at her, she gave him a look, a warning, to think about what he was going to do. "You go ahead. I'll have your stuff at home Jonathan."

Nodding, Reid took a few steps, then looked back. "I'll meet you there Eli." He vanished, jumping onto a nearby roof. He had to hurry, he had to see Geoffrey. Tell him how he felt before he never could.

Eli looked at Ashbury.

"You best hurry." She patted the man's shoulder. "Don't let him make any rash decisions."

"Have my word." The Guardsman started walking away before pausing and turning around. "Do you need help getting home?"

"I'll be fine." She watched as the man took off, jogging down the street. Her mind drifted to Charlotte for a second, she couldn't wait to see her daughter again. But she knew she’d stay worried about Jonathan. She just hoped he did the right thing.

******

"You made it." Geoffrey squeezed Reid's hand as he stared into the man's green eyes. "Wasn't sure when you'd be back." He closed his eyes. "I missed ya you know. Didn't know what to do."

Jonathan gently tilted the Hunter's head closer and kissed his forehead, thankful everyone had left the room when he slammed through the door. He stared into the blue eyes looking at him, seeing the pain and exhaustion behind them. "Doesn't mean you need to try and get yourself killed." He kissed him again. "Why do you never listen to me Geoffrey."

" _I did_. I was just drinkin' at the Turtle. Didn' expect to run into a leech killin' ladies and pinning them to walls." He watched as Jonathan looked over the stitches on his chest, then stood and circled around him to eye the stitches on his back with a gentle, cool, touch. McCullum was tired, he'd just fell asleep when Jonathan arrived. He kept nodding off now that Reid was here.

Exhausted. Dead. None of it described how he felt enough. He was sore, stiff, covered in cuts and bruises, a litre or two of his blood missing too. He stumbled his way to Pembroke, almost blacking out a few times along the way. The whole way back he told himself that this was it. He was going to die the one time the Doc wasn't here to save him. The fight had been brutal. The Ekon had just fed, it was stronger and faster than Geoffrey was used to. It liked to play with its prey. Would never go in for the killing strike, just sliced and teased, trying to bleed him slowly. Baiting the leech in for a bite was the trick, he staked it through the chest when he felt it latch on. He thought it was going to rip his neck out to take him with it. He burned the leech’s body and waited for it to ash. 

He knew he was going to die, but at least he took that monster out with him.

"They're good. Shouldn't scar all that much, if at all." Jonathan was beyond worried. He could tell Geoffrey was low on blood. The punctures on his neck telling him he was bitten and drank from, not including the blood loss from the endless gashes across his body. "Let me get you a blood drip. You've lost too much." He quickly moved to look into Geoffrey's eyes. "Sleep now. I'll be back in no time."

He waited by the door until McCullum fell asleep, making sure he kept breathing. Opening the door, he went to gather what he’d need for a transfusion and got to work whilst the Hunter slept.

******

"A day and a half. It'll be two tonight."

Ashbury looked across the heavy Oak desk at Jonathan, sitting in the chair Swansea had picked out years ago. Not much had changed in the office. The cabinets still had his belongings and notes. The only difference was Jonathan now sitting in the chair. "What?"

"That's how long he's been asleep." Jonathan was staring at the papers she'd brought him, appointing him the new Director of Pembroke. "He's barely breathing. What if he… what if he doesn't wake up? What should I do?"

"You believe a man as stubborn as Geoffrey McCullum won't recover from this?" She watched his downturned face, seeing the multitude of emotions cross it. Stress. Worry. Love. Fear.

"He's… getting older. Still tries to run around like he's a young man just joined the Guard. I know I'll outlive him, but it pains me to think of losing him." Reid kept reading the same paragraph on the page over and over. It was from Elisabeth herself. It was a gift, a house down the street from Pembroke. He looked at her. "Why a house? I have my family Estate."

Nodding in acknowledgment, she smiled softly. "Yes, but I thought you might like a place to call your own." She reached across the desk and took his hand. "Staying here and at home must get old. You need a place for _you_ Jonathan. It's already furnished, but if you don't like it, we can change it. I've got an excellent man, but he can be a bit eccentric sometimes."

He nodded, then signed the various papers, confirming himself Director and transferring the house to him. "Thank you for everything. From the bottom of my heart."

"You're truly welcome Jonathan." She gathered the papers and walked to the door. "Now go check on McCullum. I know you're worried. I can hear you thinking about him."

He crossed to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "When am I not worried about him?" He grinned, but he knew it was hollow. Escorting her to the courtyard gate, he wished her a good night with Charlotte as he went back inside. Rushing to his small lab, he sat down on the chair beside his bed. Checking the man's vitals, he started listening and smelling for anything wrong, but he was fine. His heartbeat and breathing was slow. Geoffrey was just asleep. Deep asleep.

Taking the Hunter's hand, he laid his head down by his leg. He whispered a wish to the universe. "I love you Geoffrey. Please wake up. You can’t leave me now." He closed his eyes and rested, losing track of time.

Something tapped against his head. He waited, trying to make sure he wasn’t dreaming something. It tapped again. He looked up to see McCullum smiling down at him.

"Mornin'," A quick wink as his voice dropped lower, still rough from sleep and his dry throat. " _L_ _ove_."

Sitting upright Jonathan stared into the blue eyes looking at him. He stood quickly, the chair flying back from under him. He bent over and kissed Geoffrey. "You're awake." He kissed him again, longer, until he felt McCullum pulling back for air and he was breathless. "Finally."

He felt refreshed, like he'd just gotten the best sleep in his life. He looked around and realised he must be in Jonathan's room at Pembroke. It had the same white tile as the rest of the Hospital. But it wasn't what he remembered seeing before he fell asleep. "Finally?"

"Two days Geoffrey. You've been asleep for two days. You wouldn't wake up."

"Hmmm. Explains why I feel so rested. Haven't gotten that much sleep in years. " He shifted some, moving over and patting the bed beside him.

"You must be hungry. I'll go get you something."

"I'm fine." He patted the bed harder.

Taking the hint, Jonathan got in with him. The bed barely fit them both. 

"You said you loved me." Geoffrey felt the man beside him still, more than normal. He took his hand, missing the cold touch.

"I do."

"I do too ya know." He rubbed his thumb over Jonathan's knuckles slowly. "Even if I don't, can't, say it often enough. I love you." He kissed the man's cheek. "And it scares me."

" _Geoffrey_." He pulled the Hunter back into a deep kiss. "When Eli said you were hurt, I thought I'd lost you. They told me how bad—."

"I wouldn’t die on you yet. So stop worrying."

"I'll never stop. You know that right?" Jonathan stared at the man's face. There was a new scar starting under his eye that ran down his cheek into his stubble. A small slash where hair won't grow anymore. It was attractive if he was honest with himself.

"That's what it's like being mortal." He looked around the lab, getting a glimpse into the man’s thinking patterns. The chaos of scattered notes and papers left around the equipment used for some test or experiment. "You'll get bored of me once I get old, don't worry. You aren't stuck with me forever."

Jonathan just stared at Geoffrey for a few heartbeats. Did he really think that? That he’d just leave the Hunter when he was older? "I'd never leave—."

"You have eternity. That's a bloody long time Jonny. I'm nothin' in the scheme of it. Don't make that promise to me."

"Geoffrey that's— that's not true. I'd never leave you." Jonathan needed to get away to compose himself. Right then McCullum's stomach growled, obnoxiously loud. "Let me go get you something to eat." He got up and left, rushing from the room. Emotions building, frustration, or anger, boiling over.

He knew he'd made Jonathan uncomfortable. But it was mostly for himself. He needed to face the truth… he'd die before Jonathan ever could. Jonathan would have to watch him age. He was getting older every day. Grey had begun to show on his temples and through his beard. This fight wouldn't have been as life-threatening just a few years ago. Yet Jonathan was as handsome and young as the first time they'd met years ago. Hair and beard still perfectly black and trimmed. Eyes a beautiful emerald green. He had speed and strength Geoffrey would never match. He didn't understand why Jonathan cared for him at all.

He’d admit he’d grown scared of his own mortality after this fight. He’d been crusading against immortals for so long. Becoming an Ekon would be betraying everything he's embodied for most of his life. But he wanted it on some level, just to have more time with Reid.

The Doctor came back into the room with a tray of food, holding a few extra servings of dessert and dinner. "Here you go. Got some of everything." Setting it down on McCullum's lap, he sat in the chair and waited.

Taking a bite of the small chocolate cake slice, McCullum stared at the Doctor beside him. "Do you wanna go on another date? After this?" He waved a hand at himself as he began sampling the two soups on the tray.

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Was I that bad the first time?" Geoffrey frowned as he took a bite of a sausage.

"No… not at all. I just…” He stumbled, not sure what he was wanting to say. "Didn't expect you to ask me. You seemed like you didn't want to really talk about what we… were doing."

"That was _before_ I almost died." He took another bite of the sausage. "Almost dyin' really brings shit into perspective. So. That a yes or no?"

"Yes. Absolutely a yes."

"Good. Great. It'll be fun." He sipped the glass of tepid water on the nightstand, making a face as he swallowed. "Are ya hungry?" Raising the arm Reid fed from before, he shook his wrist. "I'm ready if ya need it."

"No. No, you’re not ready. And I’m fine." Jonathan grinned to himself. "Thank you for… offering."

McCullum looked down at the food, having trouble deciding which thing to eat next. He felt the warmth of a blush creeping up his neck and face. "No problem. Least I can do." He continued eating in silence, both men comfortable in one another's company. He felt Jonathan's eyes on him. His neck specifically. The fang marks. “Whatcha looking at?”

“Your neck McCullum.”

"I let it bite me. Then staked it. Burned its body." Geoffrey ate some of the pudding. “It’s dead, we just have the bodies to clean up now.”

Jonathan shook his head, "That was dangerous Geoffrey." He wanted to bite over them. Make them his at least. Make _Geoffrey_ his. "Where do you want to go?”

“Go?” McCullum spoke around the food in his mouth.

“For the date I mean."

"Wherever you want. I'll pay this time."

"Hmmmm. So the Turtle and some terrible whiskey it is." Jonathan winked at him. 

Geoffrey sneered and leaned closer, Jonathan meeting him halfway. "Callin' me cheap, _leech_?" He felt Reid's breath as he spoke again.

"I could ask Avery to make us dinner. Bring the whiskey from the first date."

Geoffrey leaned closer, shifting to the edge of the bed, “C’mere.” He kissed Jonathan, holding the man's face, he worked his tongue in, kissing deeper. He knew Jonathan could taste the sweets when he heard him hum into the kiss. Pulling back, he whispered, "Sounds like a date."

Jonathan was breathless, he was excited. "Yeah."

There was a loud knock on the door. Standing, he dashed to the door, opening it as she finished her third knock. "How can I help you Nurse Branagan?"

"How did you know it—?" She shook her head. "A few men are downstairs. Asking to talk to the Director. They say they're part of a Brotherhood. And that’d you’d know?"

"Director! You?" Geoffrey practically yelled from the bed, grabbing their attention.

Nurse Branagan looked around Reid into the room. "McCullum!? Why are you up here?"

"Thank you Nurse. Tell them I'll be right down." Closing the door before she could finish her line questioning, he listened to make sure she went downstairs. Crossing back to the chair, he raised his eyebrows in surprise at the face he was getting. "Yes, I'm the new Director of Pembroke. A number of things have happened whilst you slept."

"Tell me then." He narrowed his eyes. "Anything happen to Priwen?"

"Barnes visited last night. Priwen is fine. They've found another Beast. He asked me to come assist in killing it since you've been… out of commission."

"You’re the Director now. So Swansea is actually dead? I thought you might’ve given him some blood and hid him away. You and him seemed close."

Jonathan steeled himself and he put his overcoat on. "We were close, yes. He was the first friendly, and helpful, person I met after awoke this. But, I had to let him die, even though he begged me to save him. He would've been too dangerous. He started the Skal epidemic with his carelessness. I couldn't trust him to not do something like that again."

Geoffrey nodded solemnly, watching him move around the room. "I should've known back then you didn't do it. You kept saying it but I couldn’t believe it. You were always just a few steps ahead of me. Showing up when I did. It made sense.”

"Yes, it does. But I always tried to talk. You never listened.” He turned to the door, letting out a deep sigh. “We all make mistakes Geoffrey." His hand was wrapped around the doorknob.

"I tried to kill ya Jonathan. Right here, in this Hospital."

“That you did. I'll be back soon. I’m sure they're getting restless." Jonathan closed the door behind him.

McCullum looked down at his chest. The gashes that didn’t have stitches were scabbing and itchy, he felt them on his back too, just out of reach. The stitches seemed to be healing well. He saw a mirror above the sink. Setting the tray on the chair, he folded the sheet and blanket back.

Naked. He didn't have anything on at all.

He saw some clothes folded up on the trunk at the foot of the small bed. Grabbing them, he put on the trousers. They were clean, and they were his. They had to be from his room at HQ. Barnes must have brought them by when he was sleeping. Holding the shirt, he walked to the mirror.

"Well damn." The largest gashes were still angry and pink-red on the edges. Two ran diagonal from his left shoulder to right under his right pectoral. He felt a set of three on his back, running right to left across his shoulder blades. He ran his fingers down the slice under his eye where the leech tried to claw his eye out. "Least it's small."

Steps echoed from the hallway. Rushing to put his shirt on, he moved the food tray to a lab table and sat down. He noticed his boots under the bed. Jonathan opened the door as he was putting them on.

"Do you want to go for a walk since you're up and about? I can walk you to Priwen." Jonathan watched McCullum finish lacing up his boot. "I was going to help kill the Beast tonight." He walked over and offered a hand to help the Hunter stand.

Geoffrey pulled Jonathan close, then whispered in his ear. "I can't just stay here? With you?" 

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, "You still have to run the Guard. Remember?" He took McCullum's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Barnes is waiting for me."

"What did The Brotherhood want?"

"Just some things from Swansea's—my office. A few books and some notes they had on my kind." He looked at the Hunter. "I'd already read them. They aren't as accurate, or secretive, as they believe they are."

"All they ever want to do is _study_ creatures. Even if it means people dying to get a few more notes on behaviour. That's why Stone broke away and started Priwen. To _protect_ the living. Carl learnt from him and he spent years teaching me to fight and use the information Stone took to fight the bloodsuckers.”

"He taught you well. But I'm glad you finally learnt to listen instead of blindly attacking.” 

“I’d hate to keep fighting you anyways Jonathan. You gave me a real run for my money. Ruined my crossbow too.”

McCullum felt him lean closer, lips brushing his ear as a puff of breath hit his cheek. "Wouldn't you rather just fuck me instead though?"

Jonathan kept walking, a smug grin on his face. He took a few more steps then turned around to look at Geoffrey, who'd stopped in his tracks. "Come on now. We're almost there."

" _Jonathan_! You can't just—just say _that_ then act like you didn't." He prayed that Jonathan wouldn't notice the bulge growing in his pants from hearing that. His mind was looping the times they'd sucked each other off. How amazing it felt. How much he loved it and wanted to do it again. He knew leech could sense his heart racing now.

"I know what I said Geoffrey. And we're close. Now c’mon." He walked over and grabbed McCullum’s wrist, dragging him a few steps until he started walking. "I've got a Beast to kill. Gather some clothes whilst I'm gone. I want you to stay with me. If you'd like."

"At the Reid Estate?" The gate was in sight, McCullum noticed some men standing at the gate recognised them and started opening it. "Or the Hospital?"

"No, no. I've got my own place now. It's close to Pembroke."

Barnes was walking towards them from the Courtyard. "Geoffrey! Doc!" He pulled them both into a hug. "Sleepin' beauty finally woke up eh?" He elbowed Jonathan and leaned in close, dropping his voice for their ears. "Did ya kiss 'em awake like I told ya to?"

"I did nothing of the sort." For once Jonathan was happy he couldn’t blush as an Ekon. He knew he'd be red as brick. "He woke up on his own. Like I told you he would."

"He told you to kiss me?" Geoffrey shoved Barnes’ shoulder playfully. "I told you to stop Barnes. I don't need the help."

"Hmmm, ya don't? Because I told ya drinkin' at the Turtle won't do you any good. And look what happened. Almost died."

They headed inside, other Guardsmen calling out and welcoming them back. Some teasing Geoffrey for sleeping so long, saying they deserved the same now. Some were leaving, dressed in a different attire. Jonathan stared at them as they passed, wondering about the outfits.

"Those are the privately hired Guards. Got them different outfits so they don't look like the rest of us. We've got a decent clientele list now. The rich enjoy feeling safe. And they pay for it handsomely." Barnes winked and brought them to his office. He walked around the room, gathering his gear and guns. Putting on another thick leather coat. "Ya ready Doc? Figured you would kill 'im fast. No need in bringing the others."

"I'm ready." He looked at Geoffrey and nodded with a smile. "We'll be back."

McCullum watched as they left the office and he was left standing there alone. He decided to go to his room and gather some clothes like Jonathan suggested. Walking through the door, he noticed someone had cleaned up. The dirty dishes were gone and some of his clothes were folded on the now fixed bed. The papers on his desk were in neat stacks. There was a note sticking out from under a paperweight in the centre of it. The handwriting was beautifully fluid and small.

 _Cleaned your room when getting you some clothes. Hope you don't mind.  
_ _—Jonathan_

"Damn you." Finding a small suitcase, he shoved some of the folded clothes in it. He had butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't a young man, but this damned leech made him feel like one again. What Jonathan did to him is something he'd never admit.

The knock on the door made him jump out of his skin. 

"McCullum?"

It was Eli. 

"Come in."

The younger Captain opened the door slowly, peeking around it before opening it the rest of the way. "Never seen it this clean in here before."

"Neither have I." The door clicked close. He turned from his bed, locking the clasps on the suitcase. Eli was staring at the bed and him.

"Where are ya goin'? Leavin' us in the middle of the night?"

"Gonna stay with Jonathan for a day or two."

Eli's grin lit up and his brown eyes glowed with excitement. "Barnes was right then huh. You fancy the handsome Doctor." He walked over and pulled Geoffrey into a stiff hug. "It's wonderful. You deserve it. He makes ya happy."

Sluggishly wrapping his arms around the younger man, he nodded into his neck then spoke softly, voice wavering. "Ya know, sometimes I wish Carl was still here. Wish he could see who I've become. What we’ve become. But this is against everything he taught me. And what I taught every one of you. What we stand for as the Guard of Priwen. He'd hate me."

Eli leaned back some, not breaking the embrace, but enough to tilt Geoffrey's head to look him in the eyes. "No yer not McCullum. You deserve to be happy. We all do. You and Jonathan helped the City more than they'll ever know. We'll always be here for you. And him." Letting go, he took a step back and raised an eyebrow. "You know Barnes would tell you the same thing."

"I know he would." Geoffrey went to his liquor stash and took a long swallow of some cheap scotch. "But I'm nervous about it all. He wants to go on another date."

"You, the fearless leader of Priwen and the man who's killed countless bloodsuckers, are nervous? About going on a date?"

"Eli, you've got a wife and kid. You don’t remember what this feels like."

The younger man barked a laugh as he walked to the door. "I promise ya, I know what it feels like." He turned and gave a wide grin. "But there's no need to worry. He cares for you Geoffrey, deeply. I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. Don't let Carl get in the way of your happiness. He's gone McCullum. You're your own person now. He doesn't control your life anymore."

"I know. You're right." He lifted the Scotch bottle again, taking a few gulps. "I love him Eli."

"That's great. He loves you too."

McCullum stared out the window, watching how the full moon lit London's streets up.

"I'm terrified of it though. What it means."

******

Jonathan and Barnes got back later than they thought they would. The Beast was a hard fight, but it was slain. Barnes sang endless praise to Jonathan for killing the Beast. The Doctor and his shirt were only slightly scratched up this time. When they returned Jonathan went to check on Geoffrey. He'd fallen asleep at his desk reading some reports. Reid stacked them and gathered the Hunter up in his arms. Carrying him to bed, he tucked him in and left him, letting him sleep. He left a note with the house’s address and a message to come visit.


	6. The Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the second "official" date for the two. They've had a few months of visits and sleeping together, and they've both enjoyed it more than they could say. Jonathan wants it in a more permanent sense.
> 
> There's sex too.
> 
> It's late where I am, I think I missed something but can't find it for the life of me.

Both men had been busy over the past two months. Geoffrey would come and stay a night or two and then they’d only see each other in passing at Pembroke if someone got hurt. Sometimes they wouldn’t see one another for a few days, but the reunion nights were some of the best. Winter was upon the city and Christmas was drawing close. The week before Christmas they’d finally agreed on a night for their second date. Geoffrey was nervous the night before, pacing around up and down the Priwen halls before finally talking to Eli and Barnes about it.

He arrived early, carrying his suitcase and a bouquet from the shop down the street. Eli told him to bring something, then mentioned he usually brought his wife flowers when he messed up or wanted to make her happy. Geoffrey took the suggestion a little too literally.

Jonathan let him inside, taking the bouquet and putting it in an empty vase. “They’re beautiful Geoffrey.” 

“The lady in the shop helped pick them out. Said they’re good for the woman you care ‘bout.” 

“A woman you care about?” Smiling wide as the Hunter blushed, he guided him towards the scent of food.

The table in the dining room was covered in platters and trays of food. It was everything Geoffrey loved that Avery had cooked for them on various visits. It was beyond lavish.

"Avery cooked all of this? For me?" He'd cut another piece of steak off, swiping it around to gather some of the juices on his plate.

"Well, for us. But yes. I asked him to make a small meal. He took it upon himself to make it an event." Jonathan paused as he poured them both some whiskey. "It took forever to convince him to leave. He wanted to stay and meet you again."

Looking around, Geoffrey noticed it felt more homey tonight. Like Jonathan was truly happy to be here. He liked it. "How did you get this place?"

"Lady Ashbury gifted it to me."

Humming, McCullum pulled a glass to himself and took a sip. It was still the best whiskey he'd ever drank. "Damn. Wonder if she'd give me one." But drinking it with the Doctor made it… different. Better.

Jonathan nodded once with a little smile. "Well, her intent was for this to be for me and…," He shrugged. “It’s been nice when you visit and stay. I’d like it if you'd stay more often.”

Geoffrey was paralysed midchew. Staring wide-eyed at Jonathan. "Was that you asking me… to move in?"

Reid looked around the room avoiding Geoffrey's gaze. There were wonderful landscapes and portraits Elisabeth had painted hanging around the house. Beautifully hand-crafted, furniture filled the place. When Geoffrey visited and stayed, it had begun to feel like a real home. They'd cook a meal and sleep together after Jonathan's shifts and Geoffrey's patrols.

He wanted that more often. Every night if he were honest.

Jonathan had been surprised by how well cared for the house was prior to his being gifted it. The library was filled with all sorts of novel genres and literature on endless subjects. The bedrooms upstairs were fully furnished as well. The master bedroom was beyond his dreams. A large lavish bed, pairs of everything in the room, it even had a small balcony attached to it. The windows throughout the whole house had heavy curtains to block sunlight and the ones in the bedroom had wooden panels to put in them for extra protection from the sunlight.

Geoffrey had started leaving small things when he stayed. A pair of clothes, a jacket, some boots. They’d been exploring and discussing sex with one another, McCullum slowly learning and pushing his own limits. He loved sleeping with Jonathan, even on the nights they were both too tired to have sex. The Ekon’s presence made him feel… safe, even though his training and experience told him otherwise, signaling in the back of his mind.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I apologise. I don't want you to feel pressured." Jonathan watched as Geoffrey finished off his whiskey in a large gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing as the whiskey burned it's way down. "But I wouldn't object if you wanted to."

McCullum tapped the empty glass in a worried manner. He pushed it towards the bottle, silently requesting more. Watching as Jonathan poured, he finally spoke. "I think I will."

"Truly? You want to live with me?" The food was left, forgotten by both men. Jonathan sensed Geoffrey's body gearing up. Heart racing, skin flushing. The alcohol affecting him. He sensed the man wasn't going to dodge questions this time.

"I've never slept better than I have with you Jonathan. I love it when we…" He took another sip. "Dammit. _I love you_ Jonathan. Why wouldn't I?"

"You aren't worried about what everyone would think? The Leader of Priwen… living with another man? With me?" His heart squeezed itself hearing the man say he loved him. He could hear it every day and never get tired of it, but calling attention to it would make McCullum shut down.

Geoffrey gazed down at his plate thinking. "If they care that much they can leave. Or I can leave." He looked up and stared at Jonathan. "But what about your friends at Pembroke?"

"They're too busy to worry about my life. And if they do… it's nothing they need worry about anyways." They were staring at one another across the table in silence. Jonathan broke first, voice just above a whisper. "Do you want to go upstairs? We've got all night." He watched McCullum closely, his pupils dilated and his breathing got heavy. Heart racing.

"Yeah Jon." He tipped back the rest of his whiskey, reaching over to grab Jonathan's, throwing it back too. “I wanna… I wanna fuck ya tonight. I’ve never… with a man before. But we talked about it last time.”

Reid smiled softly. "That's fine. Don't worry." He moved fast, standing behind Geoffrey in a heartbeat. 

"Ya gotta stop that Jon. Puts me on edge."

"Maybe I like you on edge?" He bent down for a kiss. "I've got plenty of experience from my youth. And the War." He grinned into the kiss, loving the taste of whiskey on Geoffrey's tongue.

McCullum laughed and jokingly whispered, "It’s illegal ya know, what ya’ve done with the Army men."

"Hmmm, that is true. But it didn't stop us. Almost dying everyday is a good enough reason to break the law I’d say." Jonathan helped Geoffrey stand, pushing in the chair behind him. "Not right when something so good is illegal." He kissed down McCullum's neck, teeth grazing the skin as he took his hand, leading him towards the stairs. "But we've both broken more laws than we can count. What's one more?"

Geoffrey followed, pushing Jonathan up the stairs. They tripped over one another down the hallway as they kissed and grabbed each other’s clothes. Geoffrey struggled to get Jonathan's shirt open, pushing him against the wall and fumbling with it before popping a few buttons off as he yanked it open. "Sorry." 

“Don’t care. Have more.” Jonathan hit his head against the wall as Geoffrey pushed him back, kissing down his neck and chest before he bent down to lick one of Reid’s nipples before biting, rolling it between his teeth. He’d learnt the Doctor liked it a little rough and hard. Whether it was because of his new condition or just how he’d always been Jonathan would never say, but Geoffrey loved to take advantage of it.

Jonathan pulled McCullum off and pushed him down the hall. When they turned the corner, Reid slammed Geoffrey against the wall. Grabbing his shirt and ripping it open. "I'll buy you another." He started teasing Geoffrey’s nipples, then sucked a few marks on the man's collarbone and chest where he could hide them. Mouthing on his neck, he slid his hands down Geoffrey's back to his ass, squeezing it hard as he lifted him up.

" _Fuck Jonny_." He wrapped his legs around Jonathan's waist, then latched onto the Ekon's throat again, sucking harder, leaving deep purple marks down both sides of his neck. He knew they'd heal in no time. Jonathan pressed Geoffrey against the door, kissing him for a few moments before opening the door. Moving faster than normal to the foot of the bed, he dropped the Hunter on it. 

Geoffrey started fumbling with his belt before Jonathan moved his hands out of the way. " _Let me_." He reached down and undid his boots, then trousers and pulled everything off in one quick motion.

"Damn, that’s one way to do it."

Grinning, Reid started undressing himself the rest of the way, watching as Geoffrey slowly stroked himself from root to tip, precome shining on the head as he smeared it. His gaze roamed all over McCullum, enjoying the man's body. His gashes had been healing well, and the mix of old and new scars made him even more handsome. He'd never get tired of staring at him. "God, you're beautiful McCullum."

Geoffrey was watching Jonathan, noticing him getting hard as he stared back. “Don’t ya know how to flatter a man. Yer fucking handsome yerself Jonathan.” 

Reid dashed to the nightstand, and started digging in a drawer. He pulled out a vial, then was back at the foot of the bed. McCullum was still lazily stroking himself, head tilting as Jonathan eyed him like food and climbed onto the bed. "So how does this…?"

"Lay back. And stop thinking, I can practically hear you worrying." Jonathan pushed Geoffrey's chest hard, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I've got you."

He moved down and took the Hunter into his mouth. The moan that escaped Geoffrey would never get old. He fumbled the cork open and got some of the oil on his fingers. Rubbing them against himself, he slowly pushed a finger inside, huffing around Geoffrey as it entered. After a few seconds he started working his finger in and out. Pushing down hard, he swallowed around McCullum, sliding him into his throat. He held still and slid a second finger inside himself as a hand held him down. Geoffrey started bucking up and fucking his throat slowly.

" _Fuckin' hell_ , _Jonathan_." He bucked up hard, making Jonathan gag around him. He pulled Jonathan off and sat up in a panic, "You okay?" There was spit around his swollen lips and in his beard. When Jonathan nodded, he kissed him, uncoordinated and messy.

He put a hand on Geoffrey's chest, feeling the heart pound under his touch. He pushed him down again. "Enjoy it. Don't worry." He took Geoffrey to his root again, swallowing around him and humming, making the man squirm and writhe, listening to him grunt and breathe heavy.

Jonathan had a third finger in himself now, he knew he was ready, but enjoyed torturing Geoffrey with his mouth. Slowly pulling back, he let the man's length out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Ready?"

Propping up on his elbows, he nodded, "Yeah."

Jonathan straddled his waist, and poured the oil onto his palm. When Reid reached behind himself, he asked, "What are you…?"

Jonathan leaned forward and kissed the Hunter, pausing his words. "Stop. Worrying."

Geoffrey listened, following the order. He felt the head of his cock pushing against something, then a loud groan from Jonathan as a warmth surrounded him. It reminded him of his times with women, but this was different, tighter, felt...more intimate. But maybe that was because he wanted Jonathan more than he'd ever admit. Just wanted to devour the moans he was letting out. And never stop being inside him.

"McCullum. Move." Jonathan was almost panting. He remembered the fullness, the stretch from years ago. But feeling it again with Geoffrey, he fucking loved it. 

He braced his feet on the bed and grabbed Jonathan's waist, gripping harder than needed. He thrust up, hitting Jonathan's ass and making him cry out. He repeated it, each time going a little faster. " _J_ _onathan_." He felt the man pushing down against him, panting each time he bottomed out inside him. "You're so fucking... so bloody good. Holy shit."

He heard Geoffrey talking, but couldn't hear what he was saying. He just felt the man fucking him, hitting him right every time, his body in sensory overload. He was leaking precome all over Geoffrey's stomach, then a hand was on him, slowly stroking him. He felt it moving between them, speeding up. Rough and calloused, it scratched against him, giving friction where he wanted it. " _Geoffrey_. Keep going. So close."

Seeing Jonathan this undone was better than anything else could ever be. His perfect gentleman was unravelling, falling apart on his cock, asking for more. He used the leaking precome to keep his hand slick, swiping his thumb over the head to smear it down. Working Jonathan faster as he thrust up into him, he felt the man squeezing around him. Their breathing getting rougher, both men panting. Geoffrey felt Reid's fangs extend against his shoulder, almost cutting the skin. He turned and pressed a kiss against Jonathan's cheek and beard as he moved closer to his ear. "Drink Jonathan."

Jonathan shook his head no, focusing on McCullum and everything else, unsure about his own control in this state. He was hungry, but this was a dangerous new mixture. He didn't know if he could stop like this. "No." His orgasm was so close, he was right on the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on trying to finish. A hand was on the back of his head, pushing his mouth against flesh. He felt the throbbing vein against his lips. Could smell Geoffrey's blood singing to him like a Siren leading a Pirate to his death.

Opening his mouth, he gave in, his concrete restraint crumbling to dust. As he bit down, he moaned against the neck in ecstasy when Geoffrey's blood filled his mouth. He finished as he bit him, he pushed down hard on McCullum's cock and sucked, filling his mouth and savouring it before swallowing. He heard Geoffrey's voice break as he cried out his name, the hand on the back of his head holding him in place.

The bite and Jonathan's clenching sent Geoffrey over the edge. Whiting out, he held the man against his neck. After a few seconds he realised he'd never come this hard in his life. And Jonathan was still on his neck, drinking from him. He kept thrusting into Jonathan, wringing everything out of himself. " _Jonathan._ " He rubbed his hand down the back of Reid's head, resting at his neck. After a few more seconds he felt the lips pull back, fangs leaving his neck as a tongue licked all over his neck, cleaning the last of the blood. Jonathan straightened up and stared down, lust still filling his eyes. A drop of blood rolled from his fang to his chin.

" _McCullum_." His tongue darted out to lick the drop up, then he bent down to kiss Geoffrey. Blood mixing with the tongues and spit. The Hunter was still inside him, slowly softening as he slipped out. He felt some of Geoffrey leak out and missed the feeling of being full. "I love you."

He tasted rust in the kiss. Jonathan's lips were stained red, his fangs still extended and in the way. He cut his lip on one, Jonathan quickly licking the cut. "I love you too Jonathan." He held the man's face in his hands, pulling him back to look him in the eyes. "I fuckin' mean it." He kissed him lazily, "I've never… felt like that in my life."

Jonathan smiled as Geoffrey whispered the affection against his lips. He laid down beside the Hunter, running a finger down his chest, smearing his come on the Hunter's flush skin.

"Is it always like this?"

"I don't know about always, but this was… the best I've ever had." He felt his fangs retracting. "I think being an Ekon makes it… more." That Geoffrey let him feed from him showed more love and trust than words could express.

Geoffrey was more exhausted and sexually satisfied than he'd ever felt. He knew the blood loss and the climax together was too much, but he wanted to feel it all again. "The bite was madness. Never knew it would feel so erotic."

"I didn't either." Jonathan was just as drained, but he wasn't starving anymore. He held McCullum close, making sure his neck was fine. The punctures weren't bleeding, but he knew it would be sore when they woke up. 

Closing his eyes, Geoffrey held to his chest, he fell asleep, dying to the world.

******

A noise outside woke Geoffrey. He was wide awake in an instant, body on edge as he started grasping for weapons. They weren't beside the bed or under the pillow. He felt something on his lower half. Looking down he remembered he was naked, come and oil dried on his crotch and stomach. Beside him was Jonathan, deep asleep and unmoving. Taking a moment, he recalled last night as he stared at the Doctor's relaxed, young face. "Bloody hell Jonny. I fucked ya."

A loud metallic bang from outside. Closer this time. Quietly getting out of bed he searched the room for something to cover himself. Getting caught in the buff wasn't something he wanted to happen in his lifetime. Grabbing trousers from the corner, he stepped into them and walked to the nearest window. The wooden mechanism was still in place. He lightly walked around the room to the other two windows. They were blocked too. The balcony doors. Looking at the floor under the curtains, he didn't see any sunlight. Pulling one back slightly, he noticed the sunset was almost done, the last sliver of light sinking past the horizon.

Jonathan would wake soon.

As he watched the sunset, he was relaxed for once. No persistent doom hanging over him anymore. It felt good sleeping with someone, he truly felt rested.

The sex helped too he'd guess.

Another loud bang and he looked down.

A car was broken down in the street. It was smoking and a man was kicking the tyre in frustration as people walked by, a few gentlemen offering words of advice. He checked the door handles. They were locked. All was fine.

Wet lips brushed against his ear, "There's nothing to worry about. It's just you and me here."

Geoffrey jumped out of his skin, hitting his hand on the handles, shaking the pain away as he turned around. "Dammit Jonathan! You scared the fuckin' life out of me."

Jonathan stepped closer, pulling McCullum against his chest. "Come back to bed." Reid slid his hands around Geoffrey's waist and hugged him.

Fear spiked when he remembered the curtains were open. He tried to push away, "They'll see us."

Pressing a gentle kiss on the scar running down Geoffrey's cheek, he whispered against his skin, "They might, yes." He moved to his lips, teasing his tongue between them. He lifted McCullum and the man wrapped his legs around his waist. Stretching, he grabbed the curtains and yanked them shut, then started towards the bed. He smiled as Geoffrey flinched when they moved.

"Normally I do the carryin' Jon."

"I'd wager you do, a strapping man like yourself."

He hit Jonathan's back hard, making the man grimace in faux pain. "Don't patronise me."

"I would never do such a thing." He gently sat Geoffrey onto the bed with a kiss, as he reached around to unwrap his legs.

Crawling back up the bed, Geoffrey watched as Jonathan climbed after him like a cat stalking a mouse. When he felt the pillows he laid back, waiting as Reid was over him. He felt himself getting hard again. Jonathan being near was affecting him more than he liked. He reached up, both hands framing the Doctor's face. "Damn, yer handsome Jonathan." The emerald green eyes he was staring into brightened. 

"You're handsome yourself Hunter." Jonathan bent down and kissed Geoffrey. Tongue working its way in as he pressed down more intently, heat building between them as one kiss turned into two, then three and four. He listened to the man's body, feeling him go into overdrive again. A hard-on, heart racing, and rushed breaths. Pulling back to give Geoffrey some air, he looked at his swollen lips. "Want to repeat last night? We've got time."

Geoffrey started fumbling with his pants, until fingers pushed his hands away and calmly undid the buttons. "If ya want Jon." As Jonathan pulled the trousers off he noticed they were his.

"Anytime I'm around you I want to." Jonathan reappeared on his side of the bed, digging in the drawer again. He pulled out another vial. "You never had any idea what you did to me every since we first met." He got on the bed, straddling Geoffrey's chest. Uncorking it, he got some on his fingers, pushing them in as he bent down to tease McCullum's nipple. "I would've kissed you in Swansea's office that night." He worked his way up to the man's neck pressing kisses against his chest, smelling him and licking over his fang marks. He whispered against his neck, "You're still in me from last night."

Geoffrey's breath hitched and his cock was more than interested. Hearing that, feeling him so close. Those lips and fangs against his neck again. He turned his head, to watch Jonathan's face as he fingered himself again, seeing the pleasure cross his face. "Jonathan, you drive me mad. You always have. You'll be the bloody death of me." He reached around Jonathan and pushed his fingers against him, watching closely as he pulled out, letting Geoffrey take over. "I never knew why I couldn't kill you. Why I always gave you a chance to run." Geoffrey watched Jonathan's face relax more as he fingered him, spreading him open. "This feels good huh?"

"I just wasn’t the feral monster you believed my kind could only be." Reid poured a little more oil onto his palm and reached behind himself smearing the oil all down Geoffrey's cock. "I am glad you didn't kill me. Means I can do this." He pulled McCullum's fingers out as he lined himself up. Rolling his head back as he sunk down, going torturously slow as he took half the man's length. Pulling up, the head almost slipping out he looked down. Grinning, he pushed down hard, taking the entire length in a single motion. He felt his thighs trembling as he held still for a second.

Geoffrey cried out as he bucked up into him and grabbed his hips, trying to hold him down.

"Shhhhhh. The neighbours will hear." He bent down and kissed his open mouth, trying to hold his attention as he started fucking himself on McCullum.

He'd started pushing up to meet Reid, wanting to get deeper. Jonathan grabbed both his hands and held them above his head in an iron grip. He struggled against it, giving in after a few seconds. "Yer gonna kill me Jonathan."

"I'd never." He started going faster, he could sense McCullum was close, getting closer by the second. His breathing was getting rougher, his body tensing and heart throbbing. He reached around with his free hand and gathered some of the extra oil from himself. Moving his finger down, he circled it around Geoffrey's hole. "Take a deep breath for me." 

Clenching when he felt the cool finger touch him there, he listened. When he sucked in air, Jonathan pushed his finger in, making Geoffrey buck up hard, ass and back leaving the bed for a moment. Yelling a few choice words, he felt the finger moving around, then it curled and pressed against something that shocked him. It felt almost painful. 

“Feel good?”

He nodded and the next time Jonathan touched him, he cried out and came. He kept rocking up as Jonathan pushed down and finished too, come landing on his chest and stomach as he shot inside Jonathan. The only noise in the room was them panting as they recovered. And the occasional yelling and metal banging from the street.

Slowly pulling his finger out after Geoffrey's spasms had stopped, he bent down close to the Hunter's face, talking against his lips, "Did you like that?"

"What tha hell was that?" He opened his eyes, staring back at Jonathan. "I've never felt…" Jonathan interrupted him with a kiss.

"Last night, when you let me drink from you, that was the best sex I’d ever had." He sniffed the Hunter's neck, felt the lure of his blood calling. He knew he couldn't drink from him again this soon, if Geoffrey even offered it again. "This is a close second."

"Nice ta know I can satisfy you with more than my blood." He laid there, dozing in and out of sleep.

Jonathan was laying beside him, holding his hand. "Go back to sleep, you're tired."

Later he woke up and Jonathan was gone. There was a note left on the pillow beside him. The writing was just as fluid and small as before.

_I'll return soon. Milton came by and said they needed me at Pembroke. I'll get you some food. Sleep well. —J_

He heard some drunk men outside in the street going back and forth. A storeman was trying to finish closing shop, yelling to his helper to hurry. He closed his eyes and was back asleep in no time, the buzz of the city just background noise now. The thought of Jonathan being back comforting in a way he wasn't ready to face.


	7. The Housewarming Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little party with everyone. With a happy ending.
> 
> I know I kind of joked about the whole "it's illegal to have gay sex" thing, but it was actually very true at the time and acts, even in private, could have someone on trial, much like what happened to Oscar Wilde and Turing (among others). The bans on homosexuality in the Kingdom wasn't lifted until the later 20th century with the military ban on homosexuals not lifted until 2016 (but it hadn't been enforced since 2000). Figured I'd just give a little history/context on that particular part if anyone cared.
> 
> This one is kind of short but the next chapter is really long so I think I might break it into two. Stuff™ is going to happen soon.

"Nice place the Doc's got." Barnes walked up to the door with a few boxes stacked in his hands. He set them down on the stoep and went back to get more. Geoffrey passed him with a few more.

"Yeah. He'll be back soon." Jonathan had left him a note on the door saying he'd be back, just had an errand.

"Where'd he go?"

"He's been busy at Pembroke. They were gettin' new equipment or somethin' today. He was planning to fetch Lady Ashbury and Charlotte for a small party tonight. I was hoping you and Eli would stay." Geoffrey blushed a little as he asked. It had been a few days, some of the longest ever, since his date with Jonathan. Since then he'd been staying at Priwen and packing his stuff up. 

Seeing what he owned that wasn't weapons was surprising. He had next to nothing in the way of valuables. A few small keepsakes from his family home, but everything else was left behind when Carl took him in. He'd left that life behind after killing his brother, just becoming a Hunter.

This was going to be another new start. And he wasn’t sure he deserved it.

Eli jumped down from the back of the lorry. "We'd love to stay. I never thought I'd see the day you left the Guard." He pulled Geoffrey into a hug. "Just gonna leave old Barnes here in charge eh?"

Geoffrey laughed as he clapped Eli's back. "I'm not leaving either of you in charge, as much as I'd like to sometimes."

The quiet woosh was audible down the street. All three men turned, reaching for their guns and knives. Jonathan was walking towards them, Lady Ashbury following behind with Charlotte. "You'll run Priwen until you die Geoffrey."

"Jonathan! Was everything okay at Pembroke?"

"Never been better love." Jonathan walked up to Geoffrey and pulled him into a long hug, then a kiss. Smiling into it, he pulled back, then looked at the other two Guardsmen. "Will you two be staying?"

Geoffrey was blushing, he was surprised by Jonathan's brazen display of affection. Barnes was happy to see two people in love in front of him, and Eli couldn't see them without thinking of him and his wife. Both Captains were beyond happy for Geoffrey. He'd kept himself shut off and away from anyone for so long, and now he's got someone he loves, who loves him back. Neither of them could be anything but happy for the man.

"We'd gladly stay. Anything for yer happy asses." Barnes grabbed the last box. "Open the door Doc, we gotta get yer man's stuff inside."

"Oh! That reminds me." Jonathan reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a keyring with a single key hanging from it. "For you." He handed it to Geoffrey and opened the small gate to the yard, then motioned to the door. "If you would."

Geoffrey froze, staring at the key. Then back at Jonathan.

This was real. It was happening. He was moving in with Jonathan. An Ekon. 

Jonathan took the box from Barnes, then walked up the small path to the door. Fishing his key out of his pocket he unlocked the door ushering everyone inside, then moved all the other boxes just inside the door. 

Looking out at the road, Jonathan saw Geoffrey still standing on the sidewalk, staring at the key in his hand. "Come on Geoffrey, they're waiting."

McCullum jumped hearing his name. Turning to look at Jonathan and the house, he whispered to himself, "So I guess this is what home felt like when I was young." Grinning to himself, he called back, "Comin' Jon." He rushed through the yard and into the house, closing the door behind him. Grabbing Jonathan, he pushed him against the door, stealing his breath away with a rough few kisses. "This is our place. Just for us."

Nodding, Reid gently pushed the Hunter away, "It is." He cradled McCullum’s face, rubbing a thumb over the healed scar under his eye. "We've got guests. Entertain them whilst I finish dinner would you?"

Walking into the sitting room, both men were greeted with smiles and laughter. Geoffrey went to the liquor bar and started making drinks. Jonathan moved into the kitchen to finish heating the food. He had asked Avery to help him with cooking it, but the man took it upon himself to cook everything so all Jonathan had to do was warm it when he got home.

Charlotte was watching as Geoffrey made drinks, she noticed his hands were trembling slightly. "Are you nervous Mr McCullum?"

He looked at her, staring for a second, before nodding. "Terrified."

"What of?" She crossed the few steps to take the glass in his hand, spinning the ice in it.

"This." He lifted a hand, "Jonathan. And me."

"You love him, right? There's no reason to be."

He nodded. It was hard to say it to anyone but Jonathan. Even though he knew he wouldn't be judged here, it was still difficult. They knew it, Jonathan knew it, and he knew it. So why was saying it so hard?

Eli sat his glass down, a little louder than necessary to get everyone's attention. "I hope you enjoy this Geoffrey." He looked at Barnes. "The old man over here hasn't stopped talking about you two. Said he's never seen you happier."

"Tis true." Barnes smiled as he raised his drink.

Lady Ashbury looked towards the kitchen door, "Jonathan, please stop listening to us through the door." 

A second later the door opened and Jonathan stepped through. "I wasn't… Dinner is ready."

Over the course of dinner, Jonathan and Elisabeth watched as everyone ate, all of them talking and laughing about the papers and weird stuff happening now that it had gotten back to normal.

Charlotte had mentioned seeing some of the Guard in new outfits providing security for a few businesses in the West End. Barnes spoke up, explaining their move from just Hunters, to security. They needed money and everyone was already trained to fight and defend against threats deadlier than humans. It made sense.

The night went on, Jonathan talking about what's been happening at Pembroke and how they're planning to repair the old wings and expand them to provide care to anyone who needs it. Lady Ashbury and the Board had already been discussing it, but Jonathan had become a driving force, his desire to help and expand horizons pushing harder than before. He'd also been focused on researching blood transfusions again, finding more practical applications and uses for the procedure in surgery and beyond. Alongside the human blood, he'd begun deeper examination of his own and some samples from the Sewer Skals, comparing the various species and seeing how they reacted.

As they finished, Jonathan brought out a chocolate cake he'd made. After they moved to the sitting room he'd kiss Geoffrey every now and then just to taste it, making the Hunter blush redder and redder. Barnes watched as Eli fell asleep, when he was talking about the Brotherhood with Ashbury, before reaching over and shaking him awake. "We should go. Gotta get ya home lad."

"I'm no  _ lad  _ old man." Eli accepted the help to stand, thanking Jonathan and Geoffrey profusely for the food and drink. Barnes guided him outside, getting him into the passenger seat.

"Take tomorrow off McCullum. Enjoy a day off." He winked as he started the engine.

Both Jonathan and Geoffrey waved to the men as they drove off. When they turned around Charlotte and Elisabeth were standing behind them.

"I believe it's time for us to go as well Charlotte. The night's still young and you two deserve some time alone."

Charlotte grinned and hugged Jonathan tightly. "I'm so happy for you. Both of you." She moved and hugged Geoffrey just as tight. "I hope you'll come visit us one night with Jonathan. Mother loves company."

Jonathan helped get the women's coats on, and bidding them safe travels home. As they walked them out of the yard, Jonathan told Ashbury he’d have some donor blood at Pembroke should she need it. Geoffrey looked at Charlotte, meeting her intense stare. He felt like she was questioning him, trying to peer into his soul for an answer.

"I do love Jonathan, Charlotte." He stumbled over his tongue. It felt too big for his mouth, like he couldn't talk. "I don't, or can't, say it enough. But I do. And I hope you know that."

She smiled at him. "I do."

Jonathan reached down to hold McCullum's hand. The man was shaking, Reid could hear his heart pounding loudly. They watched as both ladies turned and started their way back to the West End. Turning to Geoffrey, he pulled him close and kissed him, hints of chocolate and whiskey mixing as he tasted the man. "Hmmm, you taste good." He kissed him again, harder, pulling him closer to his chest, cradling his head. "And the night’s still young. Whatever shall we do my Hunter?" 

He teased Geoffrey more, moving down and mouthing his neck. The punctures from their last night together had healed fully, but he knew the spot, felt the vein thrumming with life. He mouthed it, running his tongue and teeth over it. Immediately Geoffrey's body was interested. He felt the man's growing erection against his thigh and his breath quicken.

"I think I got an idea."

His fangs extended against the man's neck as he listened, knowing Geoffrey was on the same page. "Do you?"

"Let's go inside Jon." Geoffrey stepped back, missing the closeness already, and stepped back towards the house. The hand in his grip disappeared and Jonathan was standing at the door, opening it.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we've got the next few days off." He closed the door as Geoffrey walked through. Sweeping the Hunter into his arms he rushed up the stairs and to their room, placing him on the bed with a rough kiss. 

Geoffrey looked at Jonathan with a devilish grin, "Let's make 'em fun, yeah?”


	8. Christening the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was part of the next chapter, but it kind of became its own thing so I broke it off. It's shortish too, but it's simple. An office blow job.
> 
> This is more to kind of show some advancement in time and their relationship. Geoffrey's more comfortable with Jonathan emotionally/sexually and such.
> 
> Office blow jobs are hot.

_ Around a year has passed _

The Director's office,  _ his _ office, was mostly empty. Being a creature of habit, he preferred his original room in Pembroke to the office. He'd kept all his supplies and notes in there instead of moving them. He only did work in the Director's office when it was related to the position, everything else was done in his room.

The bookshelves and cabinets were empty, outside of a few standard medical texts. The Brotherhood had come and taken everything Swansea left behind that had any of their information in it. Jonathan did keep his skull however, sitting it in the windowsill to keep watch over the place. He missed Swansea, the man was the first friendly person he’d met after waking in the pit, the first person who wanted to really help him. That night still came back every now and then when he went to the Turtle with Geoffrey. 

He looked up from the request forms he'd been working through. There was a soft breath at the door, then the rough rustle of leather and cotton. Gun powder and pomade.

"Come in McCullum."

The office door opened a crack before a head peeked in. "How did ya know it was me? I didn't even get ta knock this time!"

"Really? After almost a year, you're still surprised I know when it's you?"

McCullum sulked across the room and dropped down in the chair across from Jonathan. "I wore a different cologne! I snuck in the back! And I didn't even talk to anyone this time!"

"Geoffrey dear, I know your scent and heartbeat. It always picks up when you're near me." Jonathan was reading another form. It was another request for more supplies. The current winter was harsher than they expected and the people had been getting more colds. Signing it, he flipped it onto the stack of finished ones. "And your products give you away before that. I know your colognes and pomade."

"I find it somewhat off-putting how you mention smelling me or hearing my heart. Or anyone else’s for that matter." Geoffrey  _ was _ turned on by it though. And he'd bet a couple shillings the target of his desires could smell it. Or sense it somehow because the damned Doctor apparently knew him better than himself. He grumbled to himself as he watched the man read another paper. "And other people use the same products as me ya’know."

"I just know when it's you. Now, out with it, I've almost finished."

"Out with what?" He looked down at his hands, rubbing the palms over the worn wood of the chair arms. The stain was starting to fade, he'd need to fix it soon since he knew Jonathan never would.

"Why you're here. You usually meet me at home, or come by to walk home with me. But you never stay here longer than necessary. So out with it." Another paper added to the signed stack. Just a few more. He looked up and narrowed his eyes, giving his Hunter a sinister stare.

"What if it's not a  _ need _ , but a  _ want _ ?" His voice dropped some, uncertainty creeping in as he finished the sentence.

"Well?"

" _You_ , Jonathan. I  _ want you _ ."

Reid caught the meaning immediately. What it meant when Geoffrey was acting like a teenager who'd gotten caught. "Now?  _ Here _ ?"

"Yes!" McCullum circled the desk, draping himself over Jonathan's back and shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kept reading. "You kept his desk and chair. And that damned skull of his."

"I did. They remind me of him. He was a good man, Geoffrey. Too reckless in his ambitions, but a good man nonetheless." He looked around the room. "I miss talking to him, seeing him."

"I’m sorry Reid, for what it’s worth. But…" Standing upright, he grabbed the chair and pulled it back with Jonathan still sitting in, just enough for him to get down on the floor between his legs and stay hidden by the desk.

Jonathan just watched, his eyes following the Hunter as he circled around to stand between him and the desk. "McCullum, stop."

He tried to stand but hands on his shoulders pushed him back down. Complying, he sat, then stared open mouthed as Geoffrey got down on his knees and pushed his legs open a little more.

McCullum looked up, loving the look this got him. Eyes dilated, almost black, just a thin ring of emerald green on the edge. He could make the most powerful Ekon he'd ever met weak in the knees with a touch and a kiss. And he fucking loved it. "Been a year and we still haven' fucked in your office." He ran his hands up Jonathan's thighs, working his belt and buttons. "We did more than enough in mine." He got the trousers open and watched as Jonathan's cock got harder. "Figured we'd christen yours."

Pulling Jonathan's pants down a little, he undid the bottom buttons on his shirt, opening it. He looked back up at Reid, just watching him as his breathing picked up, chest rising and falling faster. "Ready Doc?" He bent down and licked a line up the bottom side of his length. The past year he'd been working on this more, and he was oddly proud of how much better he'd gotten. But he was always willing to test his mettle on Jonathan. He sucked the head into his mouth, circling it before pulling off with a pop. The soft moan he got from Jonathan made him hard. "Quiet Jon, don't want anyone to hear ya."

He sucked the man back into his mouth, working down more of him, encouraging him to slowly rock into his mouth. After he'd gotten comfortable with Jonathan's length, he started taking him deeper, pressing him into his throat for a few seconds before pulling off. Jonathan kept making noises, trying to keep himself quiet but failing. He was biting his lip, head tilted back, and eyes closed. Geoffrey pulled off, resting the head against his bottom lip. His voice rough when he spoke. "Look at me Jonny. I wanna see yer face."

"You’re going to kill me.”

"I'd never." McCullum grinned as he opened his mouth and licked down and up Jonathan's length. He wrapped his hand around the base, slowly stroking him as he started swallowing around him again, moving faster as Jonathan let out soft ‘fucks’ and ‘damns’ and 'mores'.

A hand was suddenly on the back of his head holding him still. Jonathan was staring down at him, eyes wide and panicked. Then he heard it, footsteps coming up the stairs. 

They started coming towards the office. 

He shifted a little under the desk, trying to move his mouth again, licking and teasing him. Curious to see how Jonathan would react if someone knocked on the door just then.

Then the steps moved past the door and down a hall.

McCullum grinned up at Jonathan. "Bet you would've loved to get caught, begging me for more." 

He pulled Geoffrey off and bent down to kiss him. "You want to finish the job?" He arched an eyebrow, patting Geoffrey's cheek, rubbing a thumb over his lips. "You're damn good now."

"I'm no quitter love." He bent down, licking and teasing Jonathan back to fully hard. As he worked on Jonathan's cock, he knew the man was getting closer. Could feel it in his bones. He started pushing down more, holding Jonathan in his throat as we swallowed around him, pushing himself more. He felt hands on the back of his head again, this time pushing, then holding him down as Jonathan rocked forward.

_ Geoffrey _ !"

McCullum felt the cock pulse hard, then rushed to swallow, doing his best, trying to take it all as some leaked past his lips. His lungs were burning, he needed to breathe, but he also didn't want to stop. After a few more seconds he pulled back enough to breathe through his nose, Jonathan still leaking in his mouth, though it had lessened now. He pulled all the way off when he'd stopped. Jonathan was holding his face, then bent down to kiss him as his fangs slowly retracted. "Someone might 'ave heard ya then." He kept kissing him, knew the man could taste himself in his mouth.

Jonathan moved to the edge of his seat and pulled Geoffrey to straddle his thigh. He kept kissing, pushing deeper, getting rougher as he held him closer. "I held you down too long. Are you okay?”

McCullum nodded and tried to rut against his thigh. “I’m fine. How was it?”

Reaching down, he grabbed McCullum’s crotch and squeezed hard, getting a guttural, almost painful, moan. “Amazing. But let's go home. Wanna make you yell for me though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely ask for comments and stuff, but they're really cool. I'm always curious what people think/feel/etc and I love talking about stuff. Plus I'm curious if anyone has a guess or idea of what's going to happen with these two.


	9. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just another time jump. And Geoffrey finally bottoming. I'm not real sure how I feel about this one though, I had to go through and edit some at the last minute and feel like I might have missed some things.

_Around two-ish years have past_

Ever since the Guard moved to more daytime focused jobset, Geoffrey had been getting up around noon to work with them. Most of the men still staying with them had been working during the day as their private security demand grew. There wasn't a need for everyone to be on the streets at night anymore.

Geoffrey, Barnes, and Eli had all selected a few members of the Guard to be a part of their Hunter division. They went out at night and talked to people, searching London for anything supernatural or paranormal. They kept track of the Ekons they found in passing, not openly attacking them, just watching for dangerous attacks. They knew the Ascalon Club was back in London and kept a watch on the building and the members.

Tonight was the anniversary of Mary’s second death. 

It was their night to visit the Graveyard. Geoffrey got them flowers at what had become his favourite Shop. The greying, gentle woman behind the counter always knew what he needed. She was always giving him new ideas for little bouquets, and helped explain the meanings and emotions the flowers represented. Geoffrey didn’t have the greatest grasp on it, but he enjoyed seeing Jonathan’s face light up when he saw them.

Jonathan hadn't taken the Hunter to be one to care about flowers, but they'd become a small way he said 'I love you' and other things. Words weren't always Geoffrey’s strong point, but he always did his best to express what he felt. Maybe he guessed Jonathan knew the language of flowers, but waking up to see yellow and variegated tulips, or even simple red roses made his nights better when Geoffrey was gone before he woke. Tonight he awoke to an empty vase with a note leaned against it.

_Come to Priwen tonight. I'll have your lilies. —G_

Geoffrey didn't have a patrol shift tonight, but he needed to check on some reports Barnes had forgotten the night before. They'd both taken the same day off work for the past two years. It was the single day of the year both men allowed the past to weigh heavily on them. They'd both agreed that living together was going to be a new start for both of them. No more dwelling on the past.

They visited Mary's and Carl's graves, holding each other and just… feeling. Jonathan missed her, still felt both of her deaths in his hands. Geoffrey missed the family figure Carl was, even though he wasn't perfect.

The first time they'd gone, Geoffrey introduced Jonathan to Carl, then proceeded to rail against the man in his grave. Voiced his anger and frustration with how he was treated when he was young. How what he made him do to his brother shattered a part of him. How blinded they both were by his hatred of Ekons.

That he loved Jonathan, Carl and Priwen be damned.

Jonathan introduced Geoffrey to Mary. He believed she would like the Hunter as he was now, and be happy for them. She always wanted him to marry and have children, if only so she could spoil them. But he knew deep down, she'd be happy for them.

Grabbing Geoffrey’s warm coat he’d forgotten that morning, he rushed out into the cold and dreary London night. He knew McCullum would be cold and start complaining that he never had a spare at Priwen. Because he forgot them all at home.

The Guardsmen were sitting down to eat for the night when Jonathan arrived. They had grown in numbers, but were still a tight knit family. They'd started really making money, using it to repair and upgrade the headquarters. Many who'd lost their loved ones to Skals and the Flu stayed after the epidemic had ended. Others moved out to have a family, but still work for the Guard. 

Many of the new people who had joined didn't know who Jonathan was outside of ‘The Doc.’ They had wondered who Geoffrey and the Captain’s were referring to for months until one of them saw Jonathan and Geoffrey kissing.

"Doc's here G!" Barnes yelled up the stairwell to Geoffrey's office. There was a faint yell back.

Jonathan shook his head as the man turned back to him with a crooked smile. "You know my name Barnes, you _can_ use it."

"Yea, but Doc is easy. And it's ya title, ya earned it." He shrugged, waving for Jonathan to follow. "C’mon, we finished renovatin' the mess hall. Bigger now. Better kitchen and tables."

"I've heard. McCullum was excited to see it finished."

"I know tonight's yer night with 'im, and I hope you two have a good one. He told us ya got everything approved for tha new wing. That's bloody excitin'!”

Steps stomped down the stairs behind them, then a familiar voice. "It is isn't it Barnes." Geoffrey grabbed Jonathan's arm and turned him around, taking his coat off the man’s shoulder. "Thanks for my coat, forgot it." He kissed Jonathan quickly, both men smiling into it.

“You always do.”

"Let me get somethin’ to eat so we can go." Leaning closer and whispering against Jonathan's ear just for him, "Love you."

Reid straightened and grabbed Geoffrey's face, running his thumbs over the days old beard he'd grown, looking at the scar on his cheek and how it had faded some. More grey was starting to show in his beard and on his temples, time was showing itself and Jonathan felt somewhat anxious about it. But every year Geoffrey grew more handsome. He whispered back, "Love you too."

Eli was jogging down the hall behind them running late. "Aren't you two just sweet as sugar. After all these years, yer still as fresh as the first day." 

"You know I love you too Eli." 

"Aw shucks McCullum, don't say it in front of Doc, I don't want a scorned Ekon after me."

"You’re late Eli. Like usual." Geoffrey was grinning hard, his bright smile lighting his blue eyes up.

“If I’m always late, then am I really late?”

Geoffrey turned around when Eli got closer, taking Jonathan's hand and leading him to their table, greeting those they walked by. Jonathan had stripped down to his shirt, carrying his coat over his arm. Their seats were in the same place, just new tables and chairs. Geoffrey pulled out a chair, letting the Ekon sit down.

Reid got comfortable in the seat, then moved the plate and silverware away, watching as the other men were served plates. "Eli, have your children been well? How has the newest been?"

"They're fine Jonathan, stop worrying so much." He took a bite. "Ya know I'd bring them by Pembroke if they were ill. The boy's been beaten up by his sister a few times though, I think they'll be fine. Charles reminds me of you, always readin' a book and asking questions."

Reid lit up at that. "Please, bring him by the house. We have an excellent library, I'd love to talk to him." He felt Geoffrey's hand on his knee, patting softly.

"I've already told him to bring the boy by. You just need to take a night off for him. You'll like him Jon. He's a sweet kid.” Geoffrey took a few bites. “And he does remind me of you."

Jonathan had begun to feel like he belonged, like he was part of the Priwen family. He held Geoffrey's hand under the table. "I’m sure he’s charming like you. We’ll have to pick a night." Everyone was eating, Jonathan was just enjoying being near Geoffrey and listening to their conversations.

******

The walk to the graveyard was cold and quiet, a slow drizzle of rain. Geoffrey was carrying the white lilies in one hand, and holding Jonathan's hand with the other. As they crossed the small bridge leading to the cemetery, Geoffrey let out a shaky sigh. Every now and then he'd think back to their last meeting before Jonathan saved the city and fled. How sad he felt to see him leaving. "I wish I coulda met Mary. If she’s anything like you, I’d love her."

"She was better than me. And she would've adored you. Once you stopped trying to kill me." Jonathan stopped them outside the gate, watching as a few people passed them into the cemetery. He pulled the Hunter into a close hug. "Let's go see Carl."

"No, Reid. No Carl this time. Just Mary."

Jonathan nodded, not questioning why. But he knew Geoffrey would tell him when he was ready. They made their way down the winding paths and got to her grave under the Angle. He watched McCullum lay the lilies down on her grave.

Geoffrey was rubbing Jonathan’s back in a comforting circle, letting the man have his moment as the rain stopped.

After a few minutes, Jonathan straightened his back and nodded. "Let's go."

Before they got to the gates, Geoffrey led them over to a bench under the large tree in the centre of the cemetery. "Jonathan?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. You know that." He looked at the tree’s bark, avoiding the worried green eyes. "But… I'm going to die. You're as young as the first day we met. And I'm not. I'm aging and greying." He ran a thumb over Jonathan’s lips.

"Geoffrey, stop." He spoke against the thumb.

"No. We've gotta talk about it. _I_ need to talk about it."

Jonathan nodded, not wanting him to continue.

"I would love to grow old with you. But it’s only gonna be me. And I know you'll grow bored of me when I'm just a burden. You told me before you hear the last thoughts and memories of those you drain, so I have a request.”

" _Geoffrey_ , I know what you’re—."

"Jonathan. I mean it. Promise me you'll drain me before I die. At least that way you can keep some little part of me with you."

"Don’t make me promise that Geoffrey."

"I still think about asking you to turn me ya know. But what does it mean if I run away from my mortality. Become the thing I fought against so hard. I need you to promise me this Jonathan."

"I promise then, if that’s what you want Geoffrey."

Geoffrey gave a sharp nod. "Good. That's good.” He took Jonathan's hand. "Now that that’s over, you wanna go home? I've got... something I wanna try."

Squinching his eyebrows, he looked at McCullum, silently questioning him. 

"All these years together and you still haven't fucked me with more than some fingers." He started pulling him closer. "Figured we could fix that. Now, let’s go home."

Jonathan grinned hard, eyes ablaze as he swept his Hunter up into a bridal carry, jumping onto a nearby mausoleum, then onto a roof. He took off, getting them home in no time.

******

Landing on the balcony, he set Geoffrey down, pushing his back against the wall. Pushing his hands inside Geoffrey’s coat, he grabbed the Hunter’s ass and slowly kneaded. "You want me to fuck you? Proper?"

"That’s what I said. Fingers are nice and all, but I wanna feel _you_."

"I can do that." He started kissing Geoffrey again, his touches rough and bruising. He grabbed McCullum’s shirt. Ripping it open, he started kissing down his chest. "God, Geoffrey." He bit a nipple as both hands started working the Hunter's belt and trousers open.

"Bedroom Jonny. Bedroom."

Jonathan growled, more animalistic and almost feral than he himself had ever heard. He ran his lips over his marks on Geoffrey's neck. "Fine." He grabbed Geoffrey’s hand and dragged him through the balcony door, dropping the man on the bed. He started undressing as McCullum reached down to stroke himself, his grip soft and lazy, eyes daring Jonathan to come closer.

He went to the nightstand and grabbed the oil. Getting on the bed, he got some on his fingers and started rubbing them around Geoffrey's hole, slowly sinking one finger in. He watched Geoffrey's face twist, pain and pleasure mixing as he stroked himself. 

"More Jonathan."

He pushed another finger in and started spreading them, stretching Geoffrey open. Bending his fingers, he kept rubbing McCullum's prostate. Knew it felt good when he curled his toes and arched his back, pre leaking on his stomach.

"Jonathan, just fuck me already. Please." Geoffrey was panting, staring down at Reid. He watched Jonathan’s cock leaking onto the bed, leaving a wet spot under it.

"You're not ready Geoffrey." He worked his third finger in, stretching him more.

The Hunter grunted hard when the fingers stretched him more. "Damn, that's good Jonny."

After a few more minutes of fingering him, Jonathan crawled forward, lining himself up with Geoffrey. He pressed the head in and waited, feeling McCullum tense up. Leaning down, he pressed kisses against Geoffrey's fevered chest. "Breathe Geoffrey, breathe."

His lungs filled, then his chest slowly fell as he let it out. He relaxed. Jonathan pushed into him more. He held Reid's head against his chest, just needing to touch the man. " _Jonathan_." He felt the fangs against his chest.

Reid pushed harder, setting himself fully in Geoffrey, waiting for a second before moving again. He slowly pulled back, then sunk in, feeling his lover's breath hitch again. "You okay?"

"Fuckin' better than that." McCullum pulled Jonathan's face closer, wanting a kiss. He licked down a fang and cut his tongue on the tip. Jonathan noticed and sucked on his tongue, moaning. "Harder Jonny."

Jonathan started thrusting faster. The bed rocking with his movements, headboard tapping against the wall. He reached between them and started jerking McCullum off. He really didn't expect him to be hard, but the Hunter was close to finishing. He could feel his own edge getting closer. He nosed against Geoffrey's neck.

“Can I…?”

"You know you don't have to ask anymore." He grabbed his head, pushing his mouth against his neck. "Fuckin' bite me."

Jonathan opened and latched on hard, he finished as he broke flesh. Geoffrey’s blood flowing into his mouth, some leaking out. He moaned as loud as he could. He couldn’t explain it, but McCullum’s blood was the only blood that tasted this good. Nothing he drank before compared, it set all his senses on fire and overloaded his tastes. Everytime he was playing with fire, it pushed his control, almost breaking it.

Geoffrey cried out Jonathan's name and came harder than he ever had as the Ekon kept slowly fucking him through their orgasms. After a minute or so McCullum felt the drinking slow, then stop, as Jonathan stopped moving.

Sitting up right, he stared down at McCullum, admiring the man below him. He looked well fucked in the best way. Skin flushed and hot to the touch. Body loose and his heartbeat slowing. Hole clenching as he pulled out.

Geoffrey reached up and grabbed Jonathan’s beard, pulling him down to kiss his blood-stained lips. Drops had ran into his beard, the red turning dark crimson in the black hair. "That was damn good." Jonathan pushed a pillow under his head.

As he closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillow, he felt Jonathan’s hand slide down his side, then a finger slowly pushed into his used hole. He jumped, still sensitive, as he felt some of Jonathan leak out. “How are you Geoffrey?”

“‘M fine. Tired.”

Reid got up and was moving around the room, the trunk at the end of the bed squeaked open. "Sleep in late with me, I've got tomorrow off."

The sheet, then a heavy blanket covered him, followed by his naked lover curling up against his back. "I've got a meetin' Jon, can’t."

"No, you don't. Doctor's orders." Jonathan held him tight, kissing against his back. "I drank too much. I'm sorry."

He'd already fallen asleep, too sleepy to keep talking. It didn't matter though. Pembroke got on fine when Jonathan wasn't there, and Priwen had Barnes and Eli to take care of it.

A day off wouldn't kill anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love any kind of foreshadowing. It's always so ominous.


	10. The Lord's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian Gray is here. I was reading the Uncensored Picture of Dorian Gray (it's phenomenal and a very good edition of the already good novel. Definitely recommend it. It's gayer too and more inline with the vision Wilde had for it) and watching Penny Dreadful when writing this part and really thought (and just wanted) Dorian Gray to be involved somehow. In a world with immortals and unknown other magical beings, it's not a stretch to think the Royals and immortals would all know one another and work together in some form or fashion. I also just hated Redgrave and wanted to do this soon after meeting him.
> 
> So I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. Sorry for the long paragraph.
> 
> McCullum can't catch a break honestly.

Both men had woken up late in each other's arms. They’d just been laying in bed since sunset, tangled in the sheets. Jonathan was reading a book he’d recently bought as Geoffrey dozed in and out of sleep, drooling against his chest.

McCullum’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“C’mon, let’s get you something to eat.” Jonathan gently shook McCullum awake, then untangled them and dressed himself before dragging him downstairs to the kitchen. Depositing Geoffrey in a chair, he dug around in the refrigerator and found some leftover soup from Avery he could heat up. Getting it into a pot, he grabbed a kettle and put it on. After starting a fire in the fireplace he looked around, needing something to do.

Jonathan heard an engine down the road, then a loud clunk as it stopped in front of the house. He rushed to the door and waited as the person walked to the door. He watched a still groggy and shirtless Geoffrey move to sit in a chair in front of the fire. He waited a few moments after a loud knock to open the door.

It was Milton. 

"Got a message for ya. From Pembroke." He held out a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Jonathan skimmed it, then looked at Geoffrey. "I must go. There's been an emergency." Looking back at Milton, "Let me get my stuff."

"I'll watch the food Jonathan, go."

Nodding, Jonathan grabbed his coat and a hat from the rack by the door. “There’s a kettle going Geoffrey, don’t let it burn.”

Geoffrey waited for the door to close before he stood up. He was a tad sore all over as he made his way to the kitchen. Getting his cup ready, he checked on the soup.

Not wanting to sit down and fall asleep, he went into their library and looked around. He started picking out some books he thought Charles would like. They’d been discussing a day for Eli to bring his kids by. Jonathan had been looking forward to meeting them. When he saw the boy last he was fascinated by the stars and science. He had the same 'how does this work' attitude Jonathan would let consume his time when he brought experiments and notes home.

The kettle's whistle brought him back into the kitchen. Everything was right where he'd left it, nothing was out of place. 

But something was off. Something was _wrong_.

He wasn't sure what though. Nothing had changed or moved. The windows were locked and curtains pulled shut. There wasn't any movement outside he could hear. He felt like he was being watched. Something in his gut warning him a predator was near. He poured his cup and checked the soup, ignoring it. Making himself a bowl, he went into the sitting room.

The fire had driven the chill out of the ground floor. Smelling the soup made his stomach roll, louder this time. He ate in silence, the crackle of the fire the only company.

After he ate he went to the hallway closet and grabbed his heavier coat and a scarf. Pembroke was only a few blocks away, and he'd rather be around the Hospital than here alone. At least there he could talk to some people, even the woman believed she was a leech would be better than endless silence. Something was still setting his Hunter senses off. They had bothered him the whole time he ate, like something was standing behind him, waiting and watching. When he got to the door, he grabbed his pistol and a satchel of the silver powder they used on hunts out of his other coat. He stepped outside, looking around.

Nothing.

Just a quiet night. A crescent sliver of the moon hanging in the sky through the smog. A few lights were on in houses down the street. A man was stumbling home from a pub down the road, cursing the world. A few dogs were barking in the distance. Some muffled voices from inside houses drifting into the night. The usual sounds of the city.

Everything was fine. Normal.

He started towards Pembroke, thinking to himself about the next few days of meetings he'd have at Priwen. Pulling his coat tighter as a gust of wind blew hard, he noticed the silence. No more barking. No voices. The drunkard wasn't on the sidewalk anymore. The silence was almost deafening as he tried to listen for anything. He kept walking, the wind sometimes rustling the tree leaves.

He heard the sound of an Ekon moving nearby. He gripped the pistol in his coat pocket. It was thick enough no one could see it.

"Well, well, look who's finally come outside."

Geoffrey's first thought was how gratingly pretentious the man sounded behind him. The voice started circling around to his front once he stood still, others circling him.

"The Leader of the Guard of Priwen. You know, you and your little militia killed a good number of my men."

Redgrave, with his milky grey eyes and hair stood a metre or so in front of him. He wore a crimson red coat that sported the Ascalon Club's coat of arms. McCullum took note of the three other Ekons behind him, standing. Waiting. Watching.

"Geoffrey McCullum. You've had this coming for some time. I've a long memory, mind you. Immortality and all. I wanted to kill you years ago, but my men told to me wait." He took a step closer. "I do have a question before we begin, if I may ask it."

Geoffrey nodded once. He knew this was a fight he wasn’t ready for. He needed to try and buy some time, figure something out. What better way than letting a man who won't shut the hell up keep talking. "Ask."

"Was the Ekon that left your house earlier tonight Jonathan Reid?"

Geoffrey tensed at that, breath held. The way he said Jonathan's name wasn't… right. There was more than anger and bad intentions behind it. "And if it was?"

"I'm supposed to believe you, the Leader of Priwen, have let an Ekon into your house! And didn't kill him!?" The man had stepped back and was pacing, ranting to himself and Geoffrey. 

"He's a Doctor that helped me save the city. So I let him live.” Geoffrey’s grip on his gun tightened. He was trying to find an opening to get a shot on Redgrave. Just needed more time. “You know me, and you know Reid. So tell me, who are you?" He pulled the hammer on his pistol back as he raised his voice, trying to cover the click.

"Apologies Hunter, I assumed you’d know of me. I am Lord Redgrave. Of the Ascalon Club."

The leech vanished and appeared in Geoffrey's face, making him lean away. "And them?" He nodded his head back.

"They're Ascalon as well. I've had to start... rebuilding. You hunted us down, burned and staked us. Jonathan Reid betrayed my trust because of a woman. Such a weak man."

McCullum assumed Redgrave meant Lady Ashbury. He knew Jonathan had visited the Club before and how they abruptly ended after Aloysius Dawson's death made the papers. He also knew the old man had been a member of the Club, probably trying to get the monsters to turn him.

Geoffrey realised then that’s what Jonathan was most likely supposed to do. But he let the terrible man die, earning the scorn of Redgrave and his associates.

"Enough talking! We still have to visit Reid. Hopefully he'll be more of a fight than you.”

Geoffrey decided to take his shot when Redgrave turned around. They were going to go after Jonathan. If he died here, he'd take some of them out with him. He might have been getting older, but he knew he could still fight if he had to.

His arm whipped out of his pocket, and a shot rang out. It hit Redgrave in the centre of his lower back, prompting the leech to turn around and hiss as he rushed at Geoffrey. His other hand digging in the satchel, he found the silver power. Grabbing a handful, he threw it into Redgrave's face, it burning him as he shot again, this time closer to his heart.

A moment later, the other's joined, grabbing his legs and arms, yanking him off balance and slamming him against the cobblestone of the street. They stretched him out as he fought and struggled, the pistol slipping from his grip as they crushed his wrist. “I know who you are. And Reid was right, you just don’t shut the hell up.”

Redgrave whistled low as he walked over and bent to pick the pistol up. Wearing a disgusting smile, he squatted down and pressed the barrel against Geoffrey's knee. "Well, that was fun whilst it lasted Hunter. Thought you'd be harder to kill."

"Pretty easy when ya got help."

"Hmm. You're right, you should know. I’m going to love to hear you scream." The repulsive smile turned into a fake small frown.

He pulled the trigger.

Geoffrey's yell was loud, followed by even louder curses. He knew his knee was shattered, but he still struggled and fought the grips on his other limbs holding him down. It hurt like hell. His body was screaming at him to do something. He felt the warmed barrel press against his right shoulder. “Fuck. You.”

"There's still three shots." He yanked the scarf off Geoffrey, then turned his head to the side, staring at his neck. "Are those…?"

McCullum spat in his face. He wished all of Hell and then some on this monster. "Burn in Hell bloodsucker."

"You're just a blood bag for him! Does he have you mesmerised?"

“Just pull the trigger leech.”

"As you wish."

The shot felt wrong in his shoulder, it hit something painful. Tears ran hot down his face as he choked softly. He kept struggling, strength sapped from him. Could only move half his body whilst the other half was in agony.

At least he had a good night with Jonathan before this. 

"Let's see why the Doctor likes you so much." Redgrave bent down and bit into his neck, sucking hard for a second before letting go and spitting the blood out onto Geoffrey's chest and the ground, coughing. "You're disgusting! Absolutely vile! What has he done to you?" He motioned for the others to drop Geoffrey. Redgrave grabbed his coat and dropped him in the gutter on the road. "Die knowing Jonathan will be dead soon Hunter. I'll do what you apparently couldn’t." He shot Geoffrey again, in the thigh this time, hitting the artery based on the blood that oozed out.

Geoffrey closed his eyes. The jostling of his body spread fire through him. He wasn’t sure if he'd be able drag himself away.

Lord Redgrave dropped the pistol on the ground, just out of reach. "If you try hard enough, you might be able to kill yourself before you bleed out." He reached out with a hand, focusing. 

Geoffrey felt his blood freezing in his veins, the weird suspension of reality as all blood flow stopped, then boiled inside him. He silently begged for help, everything hurt too much. Tears ran freely down his face as he sobbed more. He laid still, trying not to move. Praying Jonathan might find him on his way home at least.

"Goodbye, Geoffrey McCullum. Jonathan will follow you to the grave."

He never thought this would be how he died after his years with Jonathan. The Great Hunt had ended, and any other Ekon they'd met they left alone unless it came up they’d hurt someone. Geoffrey had become a better man because of Jonathan, not as recklessly blind and angry.

He'd found love. And this was how he was going to die. 

Bleeding out in a gutter. 

He closed his eyes when they left and took slow breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Is Redgrave finally gone?"

Opening his eyes he saw a man walking towards him.

"Oh no. It’s worse than I thought."

The man bent down and looked over his injuries.

"Here, let me help you. We're close to Hospital. They can help you there."

McCullum flinched away when the man bent down and tried to touch him. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Gray. Dorian Gray. Sadly an old acquaintance of Lord Redgrave's and his little Club. The man is a Lord but acts like a War General more often than not now." He bent down and gently grabbed Geoffrey, helping him get on his good leg. "Why King George doesn't reign him in I'll never know."

"You aren't an Ekon."

"Good eyes Hunter. No, I'm not an Ekon."

"What are you? You're… wrong."

"That’s a rude thing to say to someone helping you. But, you are right, I'm as _wrong_ as any Ekon. Just without the required blood drinking."

Dorian carried most of McCullum's weight as they slowly stumbled through the night.

"He said he was going after Reid. I can't let Jonathan get hurt."

"So, this Jonathan is the Ekon he's been so upset about right? I rarely care for the man’s political theatrics, but this sounded interesting so I had to see."

Geoffrey nodded, huffing a few harsh breaths when he took a step wrong. "I want to see him before I die at least. I know he'll kill Redgrave."

"I've heard rumours of his power. If true, he'd be a powerful ally for the Crown. I could see why the Lord wants him so badly. This will be interesting to see."

"The _Lord_ will get what he deserves."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

Pembroke had come into view, just another block and a half. As they got closer, voices carried down to them, a familiar one was yelling. Dorian picked up their pace, practically dragging Geoffrey with him.

Getting to the courtyard gates, they could see through the fence. Jonathan had a shotgun aimed at Redgrave's chest. He asked calmly about Geoffrey's blood on his shirt. Everyone was huddled inside Pembroke looking out windows. The main doors were closed. Dorian stopped them abruptly, crouching down. “Try to stay low.”

"You're concerned about the blood of the Priwen Leader? The man that tried to kill you? He tasted absolutely vile I’ll have you know."

"What. Did you. Do?"

"The Hunter became the hunted Reid." 

"I _will_ kill you Redgrave. You agreed to not bother me after I killed the men you sent after me. Tell me where he is. Now."

"Making demands of a Lord, are we!?"

Jonathan pumped the shotgun, the metallic clicking loud like a bomb ticking in the night. "Your title means nothing. You're weak." He looked at the three men behind him. "You do know Marshall wasn't his Sire. He turned his wife into a Skal and left her to rot. The man you follow isn't who he says he is."

Dorian looked at Geoffrey, eyes wide in surprise. "Is what he says true?"

"Believe so. He told me 'bout it all once."

"Hmmm. Explains why he’s never sired anyone directly."

Jonathan's finger itched on the trigger. "So, I'll ask one more time _Lord._ Where. Is he?"

"Bleeding out in a gutter you disrespectful brat! Where he belongs."

Leaning closer to Redgrave, he grabbed him by the throat and lifted as he crushed it. Redgrave started clawing at the hand. Jonathan pressed the barrel against his chest, right on his heart. "You were never worth more than the dirt you walked on."

Redgrave's chest exploded out of his back, viscera spreading as it hit the ground, some seeming to evaporate into the air as shadows. He grabbed onto Jonathan and collapsed, knees buckling. Screams came from inside the Hospital. People ducked away from the windows. Redgrave stared up at Reid as he fell to the ground, terror in his eyes as the hole in his chest tried to heal but failed. "You will be killed for this! The King of England himself will come for you!"

"I'd like to see him try." Jonathan kneeled down, looking Redgrave in the eyes. "I'm killing all of Ascalon this time. You killed the man I love. You deserve worse." Jonathan reached into Redgrave’s chest and squeezed his heart, blood running down his hand and arm as he pulled a chunk of flesh out.

The three underlings were still standing still, then suddenly burst into movement, trying to surround Jonathan. Reid looked directly at Geoffrey and Dorian through the fence. "You three heard me." He reached out and froze them in place, ripping blood from their bodies. As it flowed across the courtyard and reached Jonathan, it congealed and hardened into three spears, hard and shiny like crystals. "You will die here." 

Jonathan snapped his hand forward and the three spikes shot, moving so fast they were almost invisible. A moment later each Club member had a crimson spike piercing out of their backs. It began to melt as they fell to the ground motionless. He stared down into Redgrave's eyes, watching the last spark of the undead’s unlife fade. "I'll burn you all to the ground."

"This is our moment Mr McCullum." Dorian pulled Geoffrey up, stumbling forward to meet Jonathan at the gate.

Jonathan looked him over, taking note of the injuries. "I'll take him." He bent down and gently lifted McCullum, settling him in his arms. Looking down, he kissed Geoffrey's forehead, then lips. "I'm sorry Geoffrey. I shouldn't have left you alone. I—"

"Shut it Jonathan. Neither of us saw this coming. We knew Ascalon was back in London. But I don't think either of us could’ve expected… this."

"Let's get you inside." He looked at the oddly striking man that had brought Geoffrey. "Thank you, Mister…?"

"Dorian Gray." The man looked at the windows. "They all saw. I can remove the memory of this whilst you care for him."

Jonathan stared at the man. "You aren't an Ekon. How would you? _What_ are you?"

"No, but it's the least I could do."

"Fine." Jonathan turned and walked to the door, "I love you Geoffrey. I'm so sorry." He kicked the two doors open and marched directly to the stairs, ignoring everyone trying to talk to him. He gently laid McCullum down on the silver operating table and closed the doors behind him. He stared at McCullum. Felt overwhelmed. Hurt. 

Enraged.

Desperate not to lose him.

"Dammit! Listen to me Jonathan! I know you’re not."

"I'll do what I can for you. But I'm not sure the joints will heal right."

"Drain me Jonathan. You promised me."

"I can't do that." He rushed around the room, gathering the tools he’d need and some supplies. A large syringe of morphine was injected before McCullum could protest. "Lay still. You're not dying Geoffrey. Not tonight."

"Jonathan! Dammit!" Geoffrey was slurring his words as he tried to follow the whirlwind around the room. "I don't wanna be crippled. A burden… Please… Reid."

Reid watched as McCullum fell asleep. He held his leg still and started looking in the knee for the metal. When he found it, he slowly pulled it out, watching as a gush of blood followed. Geoffrey’s scent filled the room, testing him. His fangs shot out as the back of his mind just told him to drink over and over. He focused, vision going red as he saw, smelt, tasted, more and more blood.

He dropped the bullet on the floor, moving to the thigh. He carefully manoeuvred inside the wound and found pieces of the shot, applying pressure when more blood gushed out.

He took a few deep breaths, not moving or thinking, trying to tune out the bestial part telling him to drain the man below him. He knew he couldn’t operate on Geoffrey. Other people were fine, their blood didn’t bother him like this. He could ignore it even when he was starving. But McCullum’s struck a chord and amplified the endless hunger within him.

Finally moving to the shoulder, his thoughts began to spiral and lap themselves as he dug around.

 _Turn him_. 

Save him. 

_Turn him_.

The click of the door handle then soft footsteps. "So then Dr Reid, you will give him your blood won’t you? He won't recover from this naturally."

Jonathan had found the bullet in his shoulder. The amount of blood leaking from the wound told him the shot hit an artery. "Why are you here!? What even _are_ you!?" Balling some cotton against the hole, he started wrapping the wounds to apply and keep pressure as he rushed around the room grabbing needles and threads.

"What I am doesn't matter. You should know by now, your kind aren't the only supernatural beings in this world."

"I've never met anyone _but_ my kind." Jonathan was focused, cleaning the wounds and trying to stitch them shut.

"Someone with a Sire as powerful as you will attract some attention in this small world of immortals. You best be ready." Gray sat down on a chair in the corner. "I myself am intrigued to see the choice you make here." He turned to look out the window, speaking to the reflection of Jonathan staring down at the body, hands working. "Will you save the man you love, gifting him eternal life and youth like yourself. Or curse him to die, losing the eternity you could have had together."

"My existence isn't a blessing Dorian. It is a curse."

Snapping around to face the Doctor, Gray wore a mask of surprise. "Do you _truly_ believe that Jonathan?"

"Everything this... _gift_ has given me, has cost more than I ever expected it could. My sister's life was taken by my own hands twice. My own eventual death stolen away." He looked down at Geoffrey, brushing his hair away and watching him breathe shallowly. "And now, the man I love is being taken from me."

"He isn't dead. You can still save him." Dorian stood across from Jonathan over McCullum. "You can be selfish. Save him. Give him your blood and he'll be eternal with you." He reached over and grabbed Jonathan's arm, turning it over and running a finger down the length pressing against his wrist. "A Hunter and his Lover Prey. A damned match made in Heaven.”

"There is no Heaven waiting for any of us after all this."

"Then save him. Have him with you forever."

"This isn't what he'd want."

"He’d want you. Let him have you." Dorian let go of the arm. “Just a drop is all it takes.”

“I know.” Tearing up, Jonathan brought his wrist to his mouth. He ripped open the skin with his fangs and sucked out a mouthful of his blood. Bending down, he gave McCullum a bloody kiss as he fed his blood into his mouth. He felt Geoffrey swallow reflexively and fed the rest to him. He brought his wrist to his mouth again, and fed Geoffrey more of his blood. Breaking the bloody kiss, he stepped back and stared at the ground. "I am the monster you thought me to be in the end. And now I've damned you with me." 

He'd all but forgotten about Dorian until the man spoke again, this time from the corner sitting in the chair again. His indifference was grating Jonathan's nerves.

"What an interesting choice Jonathan. Will he hate you? Or will he thank you?" He stood, walking to the door. "They'll begin remembering things soon. I'd take him home."

"Why help him!? What do you want!? What do you get from all of this?"

"I just wanted to help. Redgrave’s behaviour and elitism has annoyed me for years. Anytime there’s an opportunity to disrupt his plans, I've taken it upon myself to follow through.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a small wallet. “I do believe you made the right choice. But only the Fates will tell." He walked over and slid a card into Jonathan's coat pocket. "That's my address. Come by whenever, I'm always happy to talk. And maybe I can give you some answers too."

Dorian left the room with a gentle smile and nod. Jonathan noticed McCullum's heart was slowing. It was happening. He picked the man up and walked down the hall to his old room, leaving Pembroke from his balcony.

He rushed home, moving as fast as he could, Geoffrey’s heart slowing more. When he got to the door, he heard the final, exhaustive thump. Laying him on their bed, Jonathan pulled a chair close and sat, holding his hand.

He didn't deserve to share a bed with him anymore. He betrayed his trust, turning him instead of draining him. Selfishly choosing himself over Geoffrey's wishes. He couldn’t look at his face. Knew it would be a portrait of betrayal if he woke. "I'm so sorry Geoffrey. I couldn't lose you."

Running a hand through his hair, he noticed Geoffrey had started growing it out more since he'd said he liked the grey on him. He hadn't shaved it into his usual soldier’s cut in a few weeks, instead just slicking it back and out of the way. Jonathan gaze ran over his short beard, noticing a few more small streaks of grey sprinkled throughout.

Resolving himself to waiting, he sat, holding Geoffrey's hand with both of his.


	11. A New Ekon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anything to say other than...I hope you like it. It's longer than the past few chapters, but I enjoy Geoffrey sort of embracing and enjoying his situation with Reid.

A soft voice echoed in his mind. He knew it all too well even though he hadn’t heard it in years.

"Pain is precious my child. You'll feel it all too often in this endless night."

Jonathan looked around the room. He saw the clock. It had been almost eighteen hours since he’d brought Geoffrey home. Just a few more until nightfall again. That's when he should wake.

"Worry not my child, I am here."

Myrddin.

" _Why_ are you here?" He looked at the horned blood-figure floating by the foot of the bed, his overwhelming red aura lighting the room for Jonathan as an intense pressure gripped his mind.

"I sensed a great pain and came."

"Yes, well, I think I've got it now."

Myrddin looked at the bed, and the man lying in it. The man was turning into something he hadn't seen in ages. He looked at Jonathan again, a worry crossing their bond that his child didn’t know what he was creating.

"You would bring him into your endless night?"

"Yes."

There was a tense silence as Myrddin felt more emotions from Jonathan.

"You are scared. Heartbroken. Why?"

Jonathan nodded, at a loss for words. He squeezed Geoffrey's hand and looked back at the figure of his Maker. "You can leave us."

"My Warrior making one like _him_ is new. Unexpected. But the Red Queen still slumbers, so I shall join her.”

“Well, we’ll be waiting for you. And her.”

Myrddin began to fade away, leaving Jonathan alone in the darkness of the blacked out room again. He felt a word crossing the bond as he faded, the essence of fear tied to it. 

_Nimrod_.

As the painful psychic grip left his mind, he kept holding the cold, stiff hand of the dead man he loves.

"Why did you come? You haven't spoken to me in the years since I put her to sleep."

There was an echo of acknowledgment that his words had passed through to his Maker. He got a feeling as a response, then something like words filtered through. Myrddin was content. The Red Queen was slumbering and he had been too. But pain had awoken him. 

There was concern. Worry. 

He'd feared another of his children would be lost to time.

“I will be fine Myrddin. Go back to sleep."

There was a fading feeling of Myrddin agreeing to what was said. Eventually the connection faded and silenced like the nights after he'd defeated the Red Queen.

******

He’d fallen asleep again, waiting. The visit and the word from Myrddin was haunting him. He remembered it from something, but couldn’t place it.

A sharp intake of breath and a crushing squeeze on his hand terrified him for a second.

"Jon-athan." His throat hurt. Dry and rough. He coughed, licking his lips, trying again. "Jonathan?"

"I'm here Geoffrey." He felt the man squeeze his hand hard again. He had the strength of an Ekon now.

"Why am I so damned thirsty?" He rolled his head to look at Jonathan. "How long was I asleep?” He looked around. “Why are we at home?”

"You need to feed. You were… dead for about a day."

Geoffrey's eyes went wide. "Dead? What did you…?" He sat up and tore the covers back, looking at himself. He wasn’t wounded, the gunshots healed. His flesh was perfectly smooth. Realising he could see in the dark, he looked at Jonathan. He could _smell_ him. And he smelled amazing. Grabbing Jonathan's face, he pulled the man close, their noses touching as he whispered through his gritted teeth. "You. Turned. Me!"

Reid stared into Geoffrey's blue eyes. They were still as beautiful as ever. Geoffrey pushed him away, slamming his hands on the bed. "You need to feed. Drink from me Geoffrey." Jonathan leaned closer, exposing his neck. "You'll feel well after."

Staring at Jonathan's neck, he felt thirsty. Thirstier than he ever had in his life. His throat was dry and rough like a desert. And there was blood right there for him to drink. He could see the vein. He needed to drink. Had to drink. His fangs extend as he leaned in, one hand grabbing a handful Jonathan's hair and the other his shirt, yanking him close.

He growled angrily as he bit down, then both men whimpered. Geoffrey felt pure ecstasy as Jonathan grunted and let out a soft moan of both pain and pleasure. McCullum kept drinking, sucking more of Jonathan's blood, mouthful after mouthful. He heard Jonathan whimper a few more times as the minutes passed.

Relief began to fill him. He felt heavy and full. Letting go, he watched the punctures heal in seconds. He wiped his mouth, hand coming back with blood. He shoved Reid’s chest, almost tipping him in the chair. "Damn you, Jonathan! Damn you!”

"I—I couldn't lose you." He looked down, avoiding Geoffrey’s eyes. "I'm sorry. I was too weak to kill you. If you want to leave—" Fingers slid under his chin, gripping hard enough to bruise. Geoffrey forced him to look at him.

"You aren't weak Jonathan." Geoffrey kept staring at Jonathan. He could see him more, see how his eyes weren’t what he saw before. Could see the guilt that weighed heavy on him now. "You're stronger than you know. You did this knowing I'd be furious. Breaking the one promise I asked you to make me. Just for a chance to have me live longer." McCullum pulled him closer, lips almost touching as he whispered. "But I'm not upset Jon." He let go and stood, stretching.

He moved around the room, hearing men and women down on the street, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Smelling so much blood around them through the walls. He could even smell the leather on a new chair they’d gotten in the sitting room. But one thing occupied his attention. The Ekon sitting in the chair by the bed, body tense and breath held. 

_He’s fine. He despises me for this. But he survived._

"’Course I lived. I'm fuckin’ furious and we are _gonna_ talk about this." He turned to look at Jonathan. "What's the face for?"

"I didn't say anything Geoffrey."

"I heard you talking to me."

Jonathan went wide-eyed. He was petrified. "Oh no."

Geoffrey suddenly felt panicked. Something in his mind was telling him to panic. "What is it?"

"Telepathy! I think?" Jonathan shook his head, "Damn. Didn't think about that. I have it with him."

"Telepathy? What?"

"Yes. It seems Sires and their Progeny can sense one another, and speak to one another mentally, if powerful enough." Jonathan began pacing at the foot of the bed, thinking out loud. "I hear my Sire, Myrddin, when he wants to talk to me. He doesn't seem to have a body, so I thought maybe it was just the only way he and I could talk. I didn’t think it would happen with someone I turned." Jonathan looked at Geoffrey, focusing, lips not moving.

_I'm sorry for this, Geoffrey._

"You apologised." McCullum stared back, with a grin, a mischievous feeling passing through the bond. _What do ya think Ashbury will say?_

"I think she'll be upset with us." Jonathan crossed to Geoffrey and pulled him into a hug. “But you are more than worth it.”

_We have forever now. No one will ever hurt you again Geoffrey. That’s a promise to you I’ll keep._

Geoffrey smiled into the man's neck, pressing a kiss to it as he inhaled deeply. Jonathan was alluring in every way. He thought he’d begun to understand what Reid meant when he described his blood as alluring.

_Were you serious about burning Ascalon to the ground?_

He focused on when Jonathan killed Redgrave, hoping the images or something passed between them.

"I was." Reid stepped away. "I want to say I am amazed by your control. How easily everything seems to be coming to you." He walked to the wardrobe. "Reminds me of myself on my first night.” _Let's go out for the night Geoffrey. The first of our endless nights._

McCullum took the moment to rush and stand behind Jonathan, still trying to get a grip on how fast he moved now. Turning him around, he slammed him against the wardrobe door, hearing the wood buckle some as he kissed him hard, not holding back.

“You need to work on that. Can’t have you breaking everything in the house.” Jonathan pushed him back and turned around again, prying open the wardrobe to dig some clothes out. “You’ll be hungry again soon. Let’s stop by Pembroke, get you some blood.”

“Can’t I just drink yours?” He took the offered outfit and changed into it, wiping up any blood with his old shirt.

“Well, yes. But I need blood at least. You drank, more than I was expecting. You’ve been the only person I’ve drank from since our first date.”

Jonathan turned around with another outfit in his hands. He walked to the bed and changed as Geoffrey thought to himself, watching.

_That long? Just me for all these years?_

“Yes, McCullum. Only you. I don’t know how to say it but your blood was, no is, different. Even now you smell as amazing as before. So sweet and euphoric. Nothing else has _ever_ tasted as good as you.” He turned around and looked at the man. Could sense the extra energy in his body and a need to expel it. “Let’s have some fun on the way. I’ll race you.”

Reid dashed to the balcony door, opening it and jumping onto a nearby roof, then bouncing between rooftops as he rushed towards Pembroke. Geoffrey watched him out the window and focused on him making him stop in place, before turning around to stare back. 

He’d never felt another Ekon’s power effect him like that. Geoffrey was strong. Powerful. McCullum took that moment to take off, jumping and rushing after Jonathan. They both jumped onto the balcony to his room at Pembroke, Jonathan just a few moments faster.

“You’re fast Geoffrey. And that freeze. Never felt one like that before.” Jonathan grinned at him, “You’re powerful. My match.”

“And I’m a Hunter. I'm truly our kind’s worst nightmare now.” Geoffrey gave a toothy smile as he opened the door.

As both men got into the room, Geoffrey grabbed Jonathan again and slammed him against the wall, picking him up by his ass. The tiles buckled and cracked where Jonathan's back hit.

Geoffrey kissed a line up Jonathan's cheek to his ear. “I could get used to this.”

He kissed him again, this time playful and less forceful. When Jonathan wrapped his legs around his waist, he lost his sliver of control. He started fumbling with the belt and buttons on Reid’s pants, almost ripping them open in frustration with a growl until a hand moved his away. “ _G_ _eoffrey_.”

_I wanna fuck you into this damn wall. Goddamn you've got me bloody hot._

“We can’t. Not right now.” _Even though I want it too_.

"It's gonna take me awhile to get used to ya hearing my thoughts." Gently letting the Doctor down, he sucked in a deep breath and took a step back. "Go get ya blood. I'll be here."

Jonathan fixed his coat as he left the room.

_I want to talk to Ashbury about this. You're very in control._

_Stop worrying Jonny. Be happy I'm not trying to kill you for this._

_I can tell you're happy Geoffrey. About all of this._

_Just because it's you._

Geoffrey didn't get a reply, but heard Jonathan talking to a nurse downstairs. He began to fantasise about having Jonathan at his desk again. Of Jonathan fucking him over his desk. He heard Reid freeze mid-sentence and clear his throat before continuing. Grinning to himself, he stopped.

Looking around the room, he waited for his Doctor to return. The man took a few more minutes, an invisible thread pulling him towards Jonathan as he moved through Pembroke. Jonathan knocked on the door before opening it. He carried a bottle with some blood in it. Geoffrey could smell it and instantly hated it. "I'm not drinking that. Smells disgusting."

"Just a sip."

Grabbing it, Geoffrey took a small swallow and gagged. Rushing to the sink, he spat it out. "Nope. Not happenin' Jonathan."

Silently, Jonathan tilted the bottle back and drank it. "I don't particularly like it either, but we do need it."

Both men stood still in the room, staring at each other. Jonathan was running theories through his mind, whispers of them carrying over to Geoffrey. Concern too. Heavy concern.

He noticed something in Jonathan's pocket. Crossing across the room, he pulled it out. A card. Thick, white cardstock. Turning it over he saw gold lettering. Dorian Gray, and an address with a telephone number.

"He's the one that brought me to you."

"Mr Gray, yes. I can't figure out _what_ he is though. He isn’t one of us, yet he says he's an immortal."

"You wanted to go see Ashbury. Let's ask her. Maybe she'll know. Or even Talltree and the Brotherhood. They’re all about the creatures of the night.”

They ran across the rooftops and jumped over canals and the river, both men enjoying the rush of not having to hold back anymore. As they walked through the Park towards Ashbuy’s estate, Geoffrey noticed the Guard he’d stationed to watch West End. Waving the man over, McCullum asked for a quick summary and if they’d seen anyone visit her recently.

_I thought Redgrave might’ve visited her before trying to kill me._

The Guardsman had just seen Charlotte and one of her friends visit. Ashbury had gone out the other night to a shop, but returned quickly. No one or anything else.

_He never considered her anything more than an annoyance._

Geoffrey looked at Jonathan as they dismissed the man. “Why am I not surprised? From the way he spoke to you, you’d think he was the King himself.”

They both walked to her door and knocked, announcing themselves as they heard movement inside. Charlotte opened the door and stared at them, eyes bouncing between them. She knew something was off. Looking partly over her shoulder then back. “Jonathan! Geoffrey! Come in.” She guided them inside and sat down in the chair that wasn’t occupied.

“Jonathan dear, how have you—.” Ashbury looked at Geoffrey, then Jonathan, then back again. Her tone had changed, hitting her ‘worried’ voice. “Jonathan?”

He looked at his lover and back at the women. “Redgrave attacked him and tried to kill him. Then he tried to attack me at Pembroke.”

Charlotte gasped, “Lord Redgrave!? From Ascalon?”

Geoffrey nodded, “The very one. Jonny here killed him.”

The gasp came from Ashbury next. “You…killed him.”

“Yes. I did. And a man by the name of Dorian Gray brought Geoffrey to me. Do you know anything about him?”

Standing, she began pacing, worry painting her voice more. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done Jonathan?”

“I don’t care Elisabeth! He tortured Geoffrey. Left him to die in a gutter. The Lord got what he deserved.” Geoffrey stiffened beside him. Took his hand and held it tight.

“You’ve created a vacuum. They’re going to want you to fill it.”

“Ekon politics are of no matter to me. Dorian Gray. What do you know of him?”

“He’s a young man. He seems to be immortal as he never ages. He has always been around our kind. But he’s still human. He’s mystified me ever since I met him years ago at a Royal Soirée.”

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak then closed it, second guessing herself. “He’s known for lavish parties that never end. Getting an invite to one of his events is almost an honour. Mother still gets them but never goes.”

“How are you so...calm Geoffrey. Normally newly turned Ekons are dangerous. Deadly and ravenous.”

“I’m not sure myself ma’am. When I woke up Jonathan was there. He fed me.” Geoffrey shrugged and looked at Jonathan and cleared his throat. “And the Guard I have outside didn’t seem to notice I was an Ekon.”

“William told me many years ago, when the Brotherhood of Saint Paul had visited him, they talked. The Legates and Watchers asked him about something they’d heard legends of among our kind. Hunters of Ekons, when turned, seemed to be a different kind of Ekon.” She sat down and relaxed some. “I’d suggest asking Usher Talltree. I believe the Brotherhood would have books on the subject and know more than I.”

Geoffrey looked at Jonathan, worry seeping over their bond. “What is that supposed to mean? _Different_ _kind_?”

“Presumably, yes. You took his blood and changed, but you had different circumstances. And I've heard legends of what you might be, but never thought I'd meet one.” She looked at Jonathan. “He's one of us, but different, whether you like it or not.”

“Great. Let’s go find Usher.” Geoffrey rushed to the door. “Think he’s still at the Church?”

Jonathan appeared right beside him. “He never moves.”

******

Temple Church was still a weird place. Jonathan never liked Churches and this one was no different. When they circled around and entered the tunnel, they both sensed the man sitting at his table like always.

“Ahhhh, Jonathan Reid, it’s nice to see you again. And Geoffrey McCullum. How’s the Guard?”

“Guard’s fine. We’re here to ask ya some questions.”

The man grabbed his Tarot cards and was spreading them on the table. “I see McCullum, what I saw has come true. But not in the way I expected it.”

“You…you saw me being turned?”

Usher laid a card aside, turning the next one over. “Everytime. And you Doctor. You still carry guilt for your action, and it weighs heavy on you now.” He looked at Jonathan and turned another card over. “You turned your Hunter and made him something The Brotherhood hasn’t seen in ages. But you don’t regret it.”

Jonathan nodded. “I don’t regret it at all.” Stepping closer, Reid placed a hand over Talltree’s, stopping the next card. “But we’re not here for a reading. We have questions.”

“About the Hunter? Yes, I know.” He stood and walked around the table. “I have a book I believe you’ll want to read. It was from the single individual of your species we were able to talk to. Wait here.” Walking towards the door behind his table, the diviner left them.

_My species!? What’s he on about?_

_Maybe this book will shed light on everything._

“Here. You may not take it away from here. It has the little information he gave us.”

Geoffrey took the book and skimmed it, noticing it described his current state almost exactly. He gave it to Jonathan and leaned against the wall, mulling everything over. He seemed to be a Nimrod. 

Some of Reid’s thoughts drifted over to him. Theories based on the Ekon virus evolving when in a host with intense emotional states, or possibly randomly selecting some infected. But the one thing he was worried about was immortality. Once he got to a paragraph covering it, and it was confirmed the Nimrod’s had eternal life too, relief crossed both ways over the bond.

But the following lines stole his attention. It discussed the topic of diet and what the Nimrod drank. Apparently he preferred the blood of Ekons over humans.

“This explains why you didn’t like human blood.”

“Hmmm?” Geoffrey had been silently listening in on the thoughts, grabbing bits and pieces.

“He drank the blood of Ekons instead of humans. And you have more… human-like blood.” Jonathan smiled at him. “That probably explains why you still smell so enticing to me after being changed.”

“But it doesn’t explain why I like your blood so much. Ashbury’s smelled as nasty as Usher’s does.”

“Do we need a reason for that?” Jonathan closed the notebook and handed it back gently. “Thank you Talltree. I’d be willing to help answer some questions for you in return if you wanted.”

Talltree was in his seat, nodding as he slowly turned the cards one by one. He’d hum to himself as he interpreted their futures and kept the meanings to himself. As he came to the last card, he finally spoke. “The Fates are looking out for you two. Stay close and no one will one be able to stop either of you.”

 _The damned Fates again. First Dorian and now him. What is that supposed to mean Jonathan? That we were_ **_destined_ ** _to be together or some shite? Was I meant to become an Ekon like my damned family?_

_I don’t have answers for that McCullum. I’m sorry. We can go find Dorian. He might have some answers._

Jonathan looked at Geoffrey and turned around, leaving in a blink. His mind was racing. _Nimrod_. That’s the word he’d gotten from Myrddin. His Maker must have seen what Geoffrey was going to become before he did. What did this mean for them though?

Dawn was coming. They needed to sleep. But Jonathan had something else on his mind. Heading home, he didn’t wait to see if Geoffrey followed, knowing the man could sense where he went and what he was thinking. The balcony door was unlocked. Landing, Jonathan pushed it open and rushed inside, stripping out of his clothes, he waited. A few moments later he heard footsteps and the balcony doors swung open.

Geoffrey calmly closed the door behind him and drew the curtains, then turned around with a sinister look. “You’re an evil man Jonathan.”

“Am I?” Faux offense dripped from his tone.

“Thinking of _that_ the whole way here!? Absolutely.”

Geoffrey rushed across the room and grabbed Jonathan, picking him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He began to attack the man’s throat, leaving teeth marks as he kissed and licked his skin. Moving up to his face, he started kissing him rough, words flowing as they kissed. “I'm gonna fuck you through the wall Jonathan. Mean it.”

"I'd like that McCullum." Reid got his trousers off before Geoffrey rushed across the room and grabbed him, pushing him against the wall.

Jonathan ripped the Hunter’s shirt open, sliding his hands down the pale chest, raking his fingernails down as he went, red marks bright on the skin. He grabbed the belt and fumbled it open, getting the buttons undone after a few tries. Geoffrey chuckled softly at the grunts of frustration.

Reaching down, Reid moved the last of Geoffrey's layers out of the way. The Hunter pulled back from the wall and took a few steps towards the nightstand, reaching out to grab their oil. Jonathan gave a sultry grin when Geoffrey slammed his back against the wall again, using the force, and broken wall, to hold the Doctor up as he opened the bottle and poured some into his hand. Rubbing some against Jonathan's hole, he pushed a finger in and felt Jonathan's silent gasp against his neck as he lost his breath.

Geoffrey leaned close to Jonathan's ear, as be pushed another finger into him. " _Fuck, Jonny._ You sound so good." He pushed a third finger in and bent them, hitting Jonathan where he loved it. "You feel good too."

" _Please_ Geoffrey." Jonathan was panting against Geoffrey's neck. Moving his waist, trying to find some friction against McCullum's stomach as he leaked precome over them both.

McCullum pulled his fingers out, rubbed some oil on himself, and lined up with Jonathan. He lifted the man a little, then slowly let him down, his cock sliding into Reid as he sunk down. He felt Jonathan’s legs and hole tighten around him as he bottomed out. Everything felt more intense than he'd ever remembered. He didn't know if it was part of being an Ekon, which might explain why Jonathan was always so loud, or just the fact he'd finally accepted he loved and had forever with Jonathan. That he wouldn't become frail and useless. They could fuck each other every night into eternity. 

"I fuckin' love you Jonathan." He gripped harder, leaving handprints on Jonathan’s hips as he he fucked him harder.

Voice low and rough, Reid whispered against the Hunter's ear as the man thrust into him. His arms around the man's neck tightened as McCullum sped up. "I love you too, Geoffrey."

They kept going, McCullum and Reid's kisses getting rougher as Geoffrey thrust harder and deeper. The wall against Jonathan's back gave a little more on a harder, deep thrust. Their fangs had extended as Jonathan got louder, asking for more. Reid laced his fingers in Geoffrey's hair then jerked his head to the side. He bit down on his neck and came as Geoffrey called out his name. 

Reid's come smeared between them as McCullum ran a hand up his back and neck, into his black hair and pulled him off his neck. He jerked Jonathan's head to the side and returned the bite. As Jonathan's blood flowed into his mouth, he pushed in hard and pulled Jonathan down on him as he came. He felt Jonathan clenching around him as he drank.

Soft moans and panting filled the room. Geoffrey realised he couldn't hold Jonathan up longer, his legs were weak and his steps wobbly after their orgasms. Getting to the bed, he got Reid down and laid on-top him. Pulling out, he crawled on his hands up to kiss Jonathan. They kept kissing, lazy and gentle, both men's lips stained with each other's blood.

"Does it always feel like this for you Jon?" He grinned at his lover. "This… intense?"

Jonathan gave a lazy, tired smile and nodded. "Yeah. You do this to me. Everytime." He rolled to look at the wall, the oval indent where his back had been. The crack in the centre of it.

_We'll have to get that fixed._

"Worry 'bout it later Jon."

They could feel dawn was here. They were both tired, with their eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Jonathan reached up and took Geoffrey's hand when the man rolled off him, lacing their fingers.

"I don't think I can say I'm sorry I turned you. I mean it. I don't regret it. Even if you'd been angry and wanted me dead. I was desperate." He brought their tangled hands to his mouth and kissed the back of McCullum's. "Losing you would have…it would kill me. And draining you. _Killing_ _you_ like I did Mary. It would have driven me mad. Hearing your voice, seeing your face, but never touching you again."

He felt his breath go shaky as he held their hands on his chest. "I've seen this existence as a curse for so long. It's taken so much from me. But it's given me so much too." He turned to look at Geoffrey's profile. "You've been the best part."

"I was furious Jonathan. Livid." He turned to look into those emerald eyes. "But feeling the utter relief it brought you made me feel better.” Geoffrey sighed. “I was worried I would turn into a mindless, bloodthirsty beast, but I didn’t.” He pulled their hands over and kissed Jonathan's. "But hearing Talltree say he'd seen me be turned in my fortune made me think. Maybe I was destined to be made a Nimrod. Maybe it should have happened during our fight at Pembroke.” He rolled on-top of Jonathan to kiss him.

“But I'm glad it was now instead of when I hated you.” He kissed him again, deeper. “Because I love you. More than…more than I ever thought I could love someone. And now we get to have _this_ ," he touched both their chests, "for eternity."

There was a banging on the door downstairs. Two hearts beating madly. It was daylight out now, and both men were exhausted.

The banging came again, this time with voices. Barnes and Eli were yelling for them. Apologising for the hour but desperation was heavy in their voices. Both men got up and went down stairs. Every window in the house was covered, but they could feel the sunlight creeping in under the curtains, draining them of energy.

Jonathan hid behind the door as Geoffrey moved outside the foyer. He yelled out to the two Guardsmen. "When I open it, come in. Hurry." He cracked the door open and some rays of sunlight touched his skin, burns with blisters bursting in seconds. When they stepped inside he slammed the door shut. They both stared at him, until they finally looked away.

Eli spoke to the ceiling, not looking at the Doctor. "Is McCullum here? They said he was hurt bad at Pembroke and you'd taken him."

Healing the burns, he looked at them both. "He's fine. He was hurt, but he’s…recovered."

Geoffrey felt cold air on his stomach and looked down. He remembered his chest was covered in dried come and sweat, his trousers open. And his shirt didn't have enough buttons to keep it closed. Then he realised that meant Jonathan was still naked. He rushed to get him sorted.

_You're naked Jonathan!_

"Seems like it." Barnes was bubbling with a laugh. "Sorry we interrupted ya… recovery."

_And you've got my come on your chest._

McCullum felt the smirk pass through with that as he stepped around the corner. "No, no. You're fine. Better you didn't walk in on us during it." He winked at them with a grin, then felt both of them staring at him, inspecting him more than he liked. He could sense they knew something was…off, but couldn't figure it out.

"You're…" Eli was staring at Geoffrey's chest and face. He always knew the man was attractive and mysterious, it was always easy for him to get ladies when he was younger. Jonathan was handsome, and intelligent too, plus he had the coin to keep himself dressed like a proper Gentleman. An absolute catch for anyone. But them together, in the buff did…something to him. He prayed they wouldn't notice the hard-on in his pants, or him staring so hard.

"Sticky." McCullum grabbed Jonathan's waist and pulled him back, stepping in front to try and cover him. "Now, it's 'bout time we went to bed. We're tired. The sun is up. See you two tonight." 

"Let yourselves out. We'll lock the door behind you." Jonathan pulled Geoffrey out of the way around the corner and waited. The door opened, searing brightness invading around them, then it was dark again. He went to lock the door, and dragged Geoffrey back upstairs.

Going up, Jonathan devoured Geoffrey's ass with his eyes, knowing the man could feel it.

_I'm going to fuck you hard tonight Geoffrey._


	12. Arson and A Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about the ending of this chapter tbh. I wrote when I was working on another m/m/m thing and really just wanted Eli/Reid/McCullum so I've sort of set that up. That'll be the next chapter. If you don't particularly care/want that, you can just skip the last part (and next chapter). 
> 
> I thought it would feel weird jumping to the end-end from this one so I decided to just keep it in. Sorry, if you don't like that.

Eli and Barnes were sitting in the chairs at McCullum's desk. Geoffrey had come in after sunset, and asked for the two to come to his office.

“Why did ya call us in here McCullum?”

“I need to talk to you two.”

“What about?” Eli was staring at a stack of papers on Geoffrey’s desk. He couldn't stop picturing the two naked.

“Yesterday. When you and Barnes visited us."

The men looked at each other, then back at Geoffrey. Eli blushed a little thinking back to it. “Sorry for disturbin' you when you were….”

“Recoverin’?” Barnes offered, trying his best not to grin.

McCullum looked down at his desk with a smirk thinking about it, “Yea. Recovering.” Looking back at them, he closed his eyes and nodded once. “I need to tell you something.”

The two looked at each other again, Barnes speaking before Geoffrey could. “Yer an Ekon. We know."

"How!?" McCullum stood inhumanly fast, his chair sliding back from under him.

"Like that. And you two avoided sunlight. Ya came here after dark tonight when yer usually here ‘round noonday. There was blood on both of your mouths too."

Geoffrey started pacing behind his desk. The Captain's heads followed him back and forth. "He did it without askin' me."

Barnes stomped as he stood. "What!? Why would he!?"

"I was hurt. He was desperate." Geoffrey stopped and looked at them with a sigh. "I made him promise to drain me."

Barnes tutted and shook his head. "You asked an Ekon, who _loves ya_ , to kill you? Himself? And you thought he would!? Sometimes I wonder how ya didn't figure out he fancied ya before, but lad, ya always remind me you can be as dense as rocks sometimes."

"Thank you for that Barnes, I can tell you really care.”

“Yer welcome lad.”

“He'd promised me he would." McCullum sighed and pulled his chair close and sat down. "But I'm happy he turned me in the end." He laced his fingers as he contemplated the choice that had been taken from him.

"If you want to keep this between us, we’re fine with it. It’s hard to even tell. Unless ya start sucking someone’s blood. At which point we’d have to kill ya. Rules and all.” Eli was watching him closely. He and Barnes knew the others would take it well, they’d grown accustomed to having Jonathan around and the fanatic hatred had simmered down once Geoffrey took a liking to the Doc.

McCullum nodded. "Keep it between us then. But I do have other plans for tonight, and the real reason I called you two up here." He pointed across the room to some of the flamethrower fuel cans Jimmy had made for his suit. "Want to come burn down The Ascalon Club with me?"

Eli pressed his lips into a line. "Really McCullum? Tonight?"

Geoffrey nodded and gave them both a sinister grin. "Jon said he wanted to burn it down. So burn it down we shall."

The waves of heat beat their faces as the bright flames reached up to lick the starry night sky. The men and women of West End watched from across the street as the Club went up in flames. Firefighters would be here soon. Geoffrey's connection told him Reid was near and could see the fire, the ghosts of anger and panic seeping through. He heard footsteps running towards them, then the voice of Jonathan growling in his ear. "McCullum! What the hell are you doing!?"

He kept staring at the flames, feeling his rage at Redgrave dissipate with the ash. "Burning it down. And sadly no one was inside."

Someone was walking up to stand beside Reid.

"Ahhhh. Beautiful isn't it. The destruction of something by fire. Really makes a show of it." Dorian turned to look at Geoffrey. "It'll take time to rebuild with Redgrave gone. And the King is looking to fill his title."

They all stood and watched, Eli and Barnes looking at one another wondering about the man that had joined them.

Dorian cleared his throat to get their attention. “Gentlemen, a brigade will be here to put this out soon. Your pyromania distracted me from my party.” He stepped in front of them, opening his arms wide. “And I’d like to get back to it, but I feel I must extend an invitation to you all.” He gave a bright grin that lit his eyes up in an almost sinister way.

******

The Gray Mansion was a fascinating marvel of construction. High ceilings with chandeliers and white marble. Everything was clean and waxed to a shine. The place was massive, felt almost endless with its hallways and rooms. Dorian ushered Eli, Jonathan, and Geoffrey inside, guiding them from the main hall into an extravagant ballroom filled with people dancing in various states of dress. Some men and women in a room they walked past were naked, the only thing on them their jewelled animal masks. The theme was clearly a masquerade.

Geoffrey whistled low as he looked around, “Bloody hell this is huge.” Looking over his shoulder, he scanned Dorian up and down, “Why aren’t you in costume? It’s your ball.”

“It gets boring after a few years. I just prefer to watch now. And feel the energy of it all. So men, please, enjoy yourselves. No one here knows you, so you can do as you please.” He brushed past the men, melting into the crowd as the hall of people moved in step to a fast waltz.

Eli cleared his throat and looked between the Doctor and Hunter. “So, we gonna…?” He nodded towards the crowd.

“We’re here, might as well enjoy it. Let’s get you a drink Eli, I’m sure you’re parched.” Jonathan started walking around the room, following the wall, watching the water-esque fluidity of everyone on the dancefloor as they moved to the music from the band dressed in equally elaborate costumes. Jonathan spotted a butler holding a tray of champagne flutes.

Turning around with two flutes, Reid noticed Eli had stopped a few steps behind them. He was staring at two men who were moving towards him, kissing and giggling as they walked. One was in a crow mask and the other was wearing a white wolf. Jonathan noticed Eli’s heart picking up and his breathing stunted as they passed him, touching and whispering to one another.

Geoffrey walked over to him and grabbed his arm, “C’mon E.” He pulled the Captain towards Jonathan.

“Where are they…?” His head followed them as they passed and went down the hall into an empty room.

McCullum chuckled as he bent down to Eli’s ear. “They’re gonna do exactly what you’re thinkin’.”

Eli blushed as he reached out and took a glass from Jonathan, downing it in two gulps before replacing the full one with the empty one in his hand. “Never been to anything like this.” He looked at Jonathan, “Is this what it’s like having money?”

“This isn’t how it is for everyone. But having money does get you closer. And invites.” He winked and started guiding them around the room a little more, noticing that Eli grabbed another flute off the tray. Catching the eye of Dorian, he began leading them towards the man. He wanted to get some answers about _what_ the man is.

_Found Gray. Going to try and question him. Keep an eye on Eli._

_You know I’ve got ‘em, don’t worry. You’ll know if something’s wrong._

_Let him have fun. You too._

Jonathan nodded at McCullum, who was wearing a barely noticeable grin, and took off at a brisk pace, using his reflexes to sidestep any stray debaucherous individual who wandered near. Dorian locked eyes with him and raised his eyebrows before turning and disappearing into a small door hidden in the wall by his seat.

Rushing to it, he found the false trim button and pushed it open, slipping inside. The room was dark, a single pool of candle light from a sconce. “Dorian? I just want to talk.”

“That’s all you ever want to do Doctor. Why not just have fun for a change? I know what you want to ask. But just leave it.” The voice came from the small hallway by the candle. But Jonathan sensed someone, or something, in a different corner of the room. Moving towards the light, he felt the presence in the corner vanish. Not move, but stop existing in a moment. “What are you?”

“If I gave you my story, would you be happy?”

The voice was now directly ahead of him. Jonathan could see in the dark better once he left the glow of the candle. It was a small passage, inside the walls. He could hear another song starting up in the Ballroom. “Why all the secrecy?”

“Secrets are fun Doctor, don’t you know? They let me be _mysterious_.”

Moving forward, Jonathan walked into a large room. It was a rotunda, and in the centre, something was covered by dusty sheets. He could smell the air had been stagnant for a time, whispers of mold and age in the walls.

“Remove the sheet Jonathan. You’ll get your story after.”

Tiptoeing forward, Reid reached out and grabbed the sheet off. Underneath he could see the legs of an easel. Pulling it off, he saw something that belonged in a dreadful.

The canvas was covered by something terribly horrific. It was a once beautiful portrait of someone, now covered in scars and cuts and bruises. The eyes were hollow and a lifeless black, the flesh was aged, rotting even, in some places. Where the heart would be was a hole of pure black. “What is this?”

“Cover it now. I can _feel_ when someone is looking at it. Their _disgust._ ”

Following the command, Jonathan covered it and waited. Dorian stepped out of the shadows to his side.

“That,” Dorian reached out and ran a hand down the white sheet, flattening some wrinkles, “Is me. My soul.” He walked to another candle and lit it. “I made a wish years ago. And it was fulfilled.”

******

“He’s handsome ya know.” Eli had been staring at a couple dancing on the floor. The man and woman were laughing and having fun, sharing small whispers and touches as they moved to the song.

Geoffrey looked at Eli. “Who?”

“The Doc.” He sighed. “You’re lucky ya know. He cares ‘bout ya.”

“That I am.” McCullum hummed in agreement as he watched the gears turning in Eli’s head. He knew the man would say what he wanted once he figured it out. “Somethin’ on your mind?”

“No.” Eli shook his head as he took another sip of champagne. He leaned against the wall, scooting closer to Geoffrey as a few people crowded close to get to a chair.

Nudging him, Geoffrey looked him in the eyes. “I can tell when you're lying. Never had a good poker face Eli.”

“Alice says the same thing.” Grinning as he stared down into his fourth flute, he nodded. “I’ve always wanted to… The Church says it’s wrong so…” He trailed off into a small shrug, his shoulders sagging.

“I know how it feels Eli. The Church helped us both, but maybe they’re wrong ‘bout some things.” He leaned over to whisper in his ear playfully. “Who do ya want here? Any of the men on the floor strike ya fancy? I’ll help.”

“No. None on the floor.” Eli looked at Jonathan, sadness in his eyes, a fear of rejection. “I’m married. A child at home. I couldn’t… do that to her. I love her.”

McCullum nodded, pressing his lips into a line. Pushing off the wall, he stepped to stand in front of Eli. “How ‘bout a kiss? Just to see? No harm.” 

He felt breathless, just the thought of it. His mind flashed the image of him and Jonathan when they’d interrupted them.

“So?” Geoffrey was staring at him. He could tell that the drink had begun to get to him.

He stared at McCullum hard. Pleading yes with his eyes, but trying to shake his head no. “Yes.”

Leaning forward, he kissed his Captain, softly at first. When he felt Eli reach up and grab his coat, pulling him closer, he deepened it for a second before breaking it. They were both breathing hard. Geoffrey could sense Eli’s body was on edge, he was hard against his leg and kept pulling his coat harder. Looking into Eli’s brown eyes he smiled. “How was it?”

“Good.” Eli leaned closer, “Want more.”

Geoffrey held his breath, watching Eli closely. “Eli.”

He hummed as he slid his hands around front and pushed them into Geoffrey’s coat, feeling his chest and stomach through the shirt. “What's the biting like? Do you like it?"

Geoffrey grabbed his arms and held them against Eli’s sides. “Not here. And not without Alice knowing. Sorry, shouldn't have pushed it.”

“Don’t be.” There was a fire in Eli’s eyes now. He was determined.

_We need to leave Geoffrey._

Jonathan's voice sounded rushed, like he needed to flee. He was uncomfortable. _What’s wrong?_

_Dorian finally told me his_ _story. And we've got to sleep._

Jonathan appeared behind Geoffrey a second later. “Come now Eli, dawn is near. We need to get home.”

“Yea, yeah.” He looked between them. “You’re both… I just… let’s go. Yeah.”


	13. Eli's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the m/m/m between Jonathan/Geoffrey/Eli. It's not of import at all and there's nothing important in it. So if you're not into that, just skip it please. 
> 
> I've got one more chapter left, then a short-ish Epilogue.

“So… how does this work?” Eli was sitting in the chair in the corner. He’d gotten Jonathan and Geoffrey to join him in one of the rooms at Dorian’s party after he got a few drinks in himself. They could hear the Jazz band starting up the Hall again as the people in the room beside them started making noises.

The two Ekons were standing by the door, looking at one another.

_Really, Geoffrey? He wants to have sex with us?_

_Yes. I kissed him and he wanted more. Said I wouldn't without Alice knowing. I didn’t think she would say he could._

_Let’s find out if she really did._

Reid walked over and kneeled down, looking Eli in the eyes. “ **Did Alice say you could have sex with us?** ”

“Yes, she did.” Eli’s eyes glazed over as he answered, then the light came back when Jonathan stood up. “Did you just mesmerise me? To ask if I was lying!?”

Geoffrey nodded, “Yeah, he did. I trust you, but I don’t want you hurting her. Just had to make sure.”

Jonathan and Geoffrey took their coats off and sat on the end of the bed. They looked at one another again and then at Eli. “Is it safe to assume you’ve never… with a man before?”

He blushed, admitting to his naïvety. “Yea, Jonathan. Never.”

“Let’s start with somethin’ easy then.” McCullum motioned for Eli to come closer. They both watched as he stood and let out a shaky breath. Geoffrey grabbed his hands gently and pulled him to stand between his legs. “C’mere Eli. Just like last time.” He pulled Eli closer and kissed him.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Eli reached down to adjust himself. He saw Jonathan moving out of the corner of his eye, undressing. Reid got on the bed behind Geoffrey and reached around, unworking the buttons on McCullum’s shirt. Geoffrey and Eli broke the kiss, both men breathing heavily.

“Shit, Geoffrey, that was…” Jonathan pulled Eli into a kiss before he could finish.

McCullum slipped out of his shirt, throwing it towards the chair in the corner. He watched them kiss, feeling it in his groin. The sight was more enticing than he was prepared for.

_Come on Geoffrey. Stop thinking so hard._

Jonathan had rolled Eli under him. When he got his shirt open he kissed across Eli's chest, teasing his nipples with his fingers and teeth, then down his stomach, as he worked on his lower layers. McCullum got out of his trousers and climbed onto the bed, crawling up to Eli’s face and kissing him again, keeping him distracted as Reid finished undressing him. He broke the kiss and looked into Eli’s brown eyes. “You okay? Just say stop if you—”

“Shut up, McCullum.” He reached up and pulled Geoffrey down.

Jonathan had gotten Eli’s trousers off. His cock was hard, lying against his stomach. He bent down and licked up it, watching as the human jumped and shivered, still kissing Geoffrey. “That okay?”

He broke the kiss and looked down at Jonathan, his cock resting on the Doctor’s lips. The sight was something he couldn’t forget. He nodded, “Yea.”

Opening his mouth, he took Eli in, sucking him and licking his head. When he pressed down, swallowing around him, Eli jerked his hips up.

“Shit! Jonathan!”

Geoffrey smiled at Eli, his head between his knees. “He’s good, huh? You wanna…?” He grabbed himself and stroked a few times, watching Eli stare.

Nodding, Eli opened his mouth and watched as McCullum shifted forward some, sliding his head into the open mouth. He felt Eli suck hard, licking all around him as he tried to pull more in. Geoffrey put a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb on his jaw stubble. "Don't suck so hard, Jaw'll get tired."

 _Really McCullum?_ Jonathan rolled his eyes and stared up at him.

_What? It's good advice Jonny._

Eli kept going until he gagged. Geoffrey pulled back out of the wet warmth. "You okay?"

Coughing a few times, he reached up and grabbed McCullum's cock, trying to stroke it and pull it close. "'M fine. Give it to me."

Jonathan had stopped when he felt Geoffrey move. When Eli asked to keep going, he started sucking the man's cock again. He pushed down, swallowing around him, feeling him in his throat. Then a hand was on his head, holding him down. It wasn't Eli's.

_Make him come Jon. Will you let him fuck you? If not I'll let—._

Nodding, he did his best. He heard Eli moaning and grunting around McCullum. Could hear and feel it through their bond. After a few more minutes he felt Eli rocking up, trying to get deeper when McCullum held him down.

A few loud grunts and Eli let Geoffrey slide out of his mouth. "I'm gonna—."

"In his mouth." McCullum bent down to kiss him, could sense Eli's body was on the edge of finishing. Moments into the kiss, Jonathan made nasty sounds below them and Eli finished, grunting loudly. Eli grabbed onto Geoffrey's shoulders, fingers squeezing and grasping, trying to find grip.

When he felt the first pulse, he started swallowing, working Eli through his orgasm.

" _Jonathan._ " Eli was panting hard, eyes following Geoffrey as he reached for Jonathan and pulled him into a kiss above him. He felt his cock twitch at the sight above him. "Fuckin' hell."

"Jonny. That was… a show." McCullum whispered against his lips. Eli shifted over as they laid down beside him. Geoffrey cleared his throat. "Think you got another round in ya Eli? Wanna try something."

"Just give me a sec to rest." Eli closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths. "But what's on yer mind?"

McCullum leaned over and touched Eli, making him look at him. He looked into his eyes, surprised he'd never noticed how handsome Eli was. "Do you wanna fuck Jonny? Or me?"

Sitting upright Eli stared at him. "You serious!?"

Jonathan was digging in the nightstand, assuming Dorian would at least keep some sort of sex supplies in his rooms. "We're serious Eli." He could hear the people in the room next to them getting louder. When he found a bottle of oil, he rolled back and held it up. "Found it. So, who do you want Eli?"

He looked between them. Still couldn't believe he was here with them. That he was actually doing this. That Doctor Jonathan Reid, an Ekon and Geoffrey’s lover, had just...sucked his cock. Geoffrey McCullum, his best friend, _his boss_ , just let him suck his dick. "Do one of you…usually…take it?"

McCullum chuckled looking at Eli’s face. "We both do."

Eli went silent, thinking. He looked between them both then settled his gaze. "You, Geoffrey."

Jonathan got out of bed, grinning. "Get on your knees McCullum." He uncorked the bottle with a loud pop.

Watching McCullum get on all fours and Reid pour some oil on his fingers, he sat back against the headboard and started stroking himself. Geoffrey's soft gasp as Jonathan fingered him, the gentle humming from the Doctor. He still couldn't believe it. Working himself hard again, he kept watching, staring at Reid's face of concentration until he stared back and nodded for him to come closer.

Jonathan whispered in Eli's ear. He knew Geoffrey could hear him, but it didn't matter. "He's ready. He likes it a little rough."

Eli positioned himself behind Geoffrey. Rubbing his head against him, smearing some of the slick around. He pushed in and cried out as McCullum grunted hard and deep. It was tight, tighter than he was used too. And it felt amazing. Jonathan was behind him, chest pressed against his back, pressing soft kisses on his neck and shoulders, praising him as he fucked his lover.

Laying his head down and balling his hands in the sheets, Geoffrey spoke through gritted teeth. "Faster Eli. Harder."

He started moving faster and making his thrusts harder, then he felt fangs against his neck, making his dick throb harder in anticipation. "Would you bite me Reid? Would he care?"

Jonathan was nipping his ear, looking down over Eli’s shoulder as he fucked Geoffrey. He never thought he'd say it, but he was turned on by this. Loved watching Geoffrey getting fucked by someone else. He bit a little harder then whispered against his ear, "If you wanted me too. He wouldn't mind, would he?" Raising his voice on the end, they watched as McCullum shook his head with a soft gasp from a harsh thrust.

"Do it. _Please._ "

"As you wish, Eli." Jonathan ran his tongue over the vein in his neck, felt the life pumping through it. He pressed his fangs against the skin, not breaking skin yet. Felt Eli's breath and pace hitch from the touch. Then he bit down hard and Eli gasped, in pain and pleasure.

He finished when Jonathan bit him. He thrust in deep and hard before his body locked up and his vision whited out. "Oh, fuck!" He felt Jonathan drinking from him and grinding against his ass. Then a second later the Doctor let go, licking the wounds clean before pulling him out of Geoffrey and laying him down on the bed beside them.

Jonathan flipped McCullum over and shoved into him, feeling Eli leaking out. He started fucking him hard and fast, primal, only seeking release. Geoffrey grabbed himself and started jerking off roughly before grabbing Reid's hair with his free hand and pulling him down, yanking his head to the side before blindly biting into his neck, moaning loudly as he drank and came, it smearing between them. Reid threw his head back and grunted, fangs, and lips covered in Eli's blood as he finished in Geoffrey.

McCullum let go and pulled Reid into a messy kiss, blood smearing with their tongues and spit. Breaking apart, they looked at each other, Jonathan healing himself as he pulled out. Then they looked over at Eli, fangs extended and faces bloody. Eyes wild for a moment before they calmed down, fangs retracting.

Eli stared at them, surprised by what he'd just seen. How animalistic they'd become at the end. How beautiful they were together.

"Are you okay Eli? Anything wrong?" Jonathan stood up. He looked at Geoffrey and realised what they looked like. Blood smeared faces, and come on their chests. He started wiping his face, trying to get some of it off.

"I'm okay. Better than. That was… somethin'."

Geoffrey rolled over and grabbed a pillow. "My ass is sore. You were both too rough."

Reaching over and slapping McCullum's ass, Jonathan laughed. "You ask for it harder every time love."

"How was it Eli? Good enough?" Geoffrey asked as he got out of bed.

Eli smiled as they all got dressed. "Better than I thought it would be. Thank you both. For this. But you two need to get home, it's late. Dawn'll be here soon."

"We're here to listen if you want to… talk about this." Jonathan tried to pick the room up some. Geoffrey and Eli were standing by the door, discussing a meeting they were supposed to have the next night. He turned around after making it somewhat presentable. "McCullum will get you home. I need to talk to Dorian about something before night's end."


	14. A Knight's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I guess. Outside of the little epilogue thing. It's not too long, but oh well. I felt Jonathan deserved *something* for saving London and the Kingdom and all that, so why not ya'know.
> 
> I hate making titles. I do not have that creative part in my mind. I will stare at it ages just to get something that I don't like but have to use because I can't think of anything else.
> 
> All of this just to get Marshal's blood.

The past few months had been peacefully quiet and calm.

Until Dorian showed up.

It was a night they were getting ready to go on a small date Geoffrey had planned.

When the aristocrat arrived, he had a calling card, but not for one of his own parties.

It was from King George himself, requesting Jonathan's presence.

Jonathan and Geoffrey stared at the card in disbelief.

Dorian cleared his throat. "It's best we go. The King wants a word with you Jonathan."

“Why?” Jonathan grabbed his coat and handed Geoffrey his out of habit.

“I’m bettin’ it’s about Redgrave.” McCullum laughed to himself as he accepted their first date in months was being cancelled. By the King no less. “C’mon then. Let’s go."

Dorian nodded. “He is right. It’s about Redgrave and Ascalon. And a title.” He turned around and led both men to the car, asking the driver to take them to Buckingham.

Walking into the Throne Room was an experience neither man thought they'd ever have. Geoffrey refused to give up his knives, only handing his gun over to the Royal Guard who searched them for weapons. He demanded he was Jonathan's bodyguard and wouldn't be weaponless around him. Eventually he relented, giving up two small knives he kept in plain sight, keeping another hidden.

King George was a striking figure sitting on the throne, advisors flanking his left and right. He looked passively annoyed as one bent down to whisper in his ear when Dorian entered before Jonathan and Geoffrey. Off to the side stood a group of Ekons, most likely from the Court based on their attire. They were watching them, whispering amongst themselves as if Jonathan couldn't hear.

_"He's the one that killed Redgrave?"_

_"Who is that with him?"_

_"The Leader of Priwen!"_

_"A Hunter!? Here!?"_

_"Why does he have the human with him?"_

Geoffrey looked over at Jonathan when they heard them.

_They're terrible at being gossips._

_I'm not sure that they care._ Jonathan's thinking-out-loud tone carried over mentally as well. _So you are a Nimrod. They think you're still human. It seems you can practically conceal your Ekon status. But I'm not sure how?_

Focusing on the King as they got closer, Jonathan bowed his head. "Your Royal Highness. You summoned me?"

Geoffrey stood straight beside him, not bowing or speaking. Just watching and listening for anything unsavoury.

The King eyed McCullum, silently questioning his lack of respect, then returned his heavy gaze back to Jonathan. "Yes. I did." He stood, holding a hand out until an advisor placed a paper in it. "I've been informed that you, Dr Jonathan Reid, murdered Lord Redgrave in cold-blood. He was one of your kind, yes? And a respectable man."

"He wasn't—!" Geoffrey almost snarled as he stepped forward, Jonathan shooting an arm out to hold him back.

_Stop! Let me talk._

Clearing his throat, Reid straightened his back. "I did kill Lord Redgrave. But not in cold blood. It was _after_ he'd attacked me, _and_ tortured the person dearest to me, taunting me with what he'd done."

"I assume the man he attacked is the one standing beside you?" The King looked Geoffrey up and down. "He looks well now."

"That is correct. Dorian brought him to me and I did my best to heal him. He's been recovering well, considering what was done."

_So he thinks I'm human?_

_No reason to think he doesn't. We'll use it._

King George began pacing as he looked at the paper, reading it. "So. You killed a Lord, an Ekon, who was allowed to take humans as needed, because he attacked a human you cared about."

McCullum ground his teeth when he heard that, displeasure more than obvious on his face.

_He just_ **_allows_ ** _his pet leeches to kill?_

"Redgrave and I had come to an agreement after he tried to repeatedly assassinate me with his Ascalon members. He agreed to leave me and the ones I care for be, but he took it upon himself to break the arrangement by attacking us. I simply defended myself."

Dorian was listening from his spot by a window. He was looking down on the Garden, trying to appear uninterested, but ultimately listening as hard as the others in the room.

"Ahhh, Ascalon." The King stopped on the far side of a pace and turned to look at them. "It was burnt down. I've been letting the last remaining members stay here. Thankfully Ascalon fled to me when they needed to hide." King George walked back to his throne and sat down. "I will have it rebuilt. But I'm still missing an Ekon, and a Lord, to lead it. Redgrave spoke to me of your strength."

Jonathan and Geoffrey both felt where this was going, the tension shared mentally.

"You are who I'd like to bestow the title upon. It comes with power and respect within the Court. And control of the Club."

Shaking his head, Jonathan opened his mouth before being interrupted.

"Think carefully, Ekon. You've got one chance to make this choice."

Nodding, Jonathan took a step forward. "Redgrave wasn't a _good_ man. He was a liar. He tricked you all for centuries, using William Marshal's name and Knighthood to get a title and power out of your family. I do not want it."

Dorian turned and stared daggers as the other Ekons gasped softly in the room. The King looked at Jonathan, silently asking him to continue with a nod he ran his fingers through his beard. The room had fallen deathly silent. The advisors were staring in disbelief. Then one of the Ascalon members off on the side spoke up.

"You lie! Marshal was his Maker."

Jonathan spun around to face them, Geoffrey reaching to try and hold him back. "I lie? What _was_ he to Marshal? _When_ did Marshal turn him?" He waited a moment. "You don't know! He never had answers. You just accepted his story as truth, just wanting the power he dangled in front of you. You're all just like him."

"He had his blood!"

"Yet he never turned anyone himself. He used the blood of others to do it.”

"Do you speak the truth Dr Reid? Did he lie to my family?"

Facing the King, Jonathan felt Geoffrey shift beside him again, ready to move if needed. "Yes, your Royal Highness. He did. And I can prove it if I must. But, I have a request if I may."

King George nodded, "Ask it."

"Ascalon would've brought some of Marshal's blood with them. I’d like to take it from them. Keep it safe.”

"You shall." Looking at a Guard standing by the doors, his voice boomed through the quiet room. "Bring it to him!"

The Ascalon members began protesting, calling Jonathan unworthy and begging his Royal Highness to not allow it. King George looked at them, “ENOUGH! I want silence from you all!”

The King looked back at Jonathan and Geoffrey. "The Brotherhood told me years ago that someone would upend Lord Redgrave. But I never expected it to be an Ekon Doctor of all things."

"He's a gentleman full of surprises." McCullum bumped against Jonathan's hip, getting a small smile from his lover.

Dorian rose from his seat on the windowsill, crossing to stand beside the two. "That he is. And I believe it's time we've gone. His Royal Highness has gotten his answers and—"

"Wait!" King George rose from the throne. "I do have something for you, if you'd accept it for your deeds."

Jonathan turned around. The King had his hand on his sword. Geoffrey was on edge, reflexes shifting into fight-or-flight, ready to defend them if needed. He slipped a hand in his coat, grabbing the handle of his knife tightly. Listening to everyone closely, tracking the Ekons behind them.

“Yes, your Royal Highness?”

“I want you to accept a Knighthood at least. Talltree and Mr Gray here told me what you did for London. You helped with the Skal infection, and saved us from an ancient evil.” He stood and motioned for Jonathan to kneel.

Reid took a few steps forward, then stared at the King directly in the eyes. “It wasn’t just me. Doctors and Nurses across the city did what they could when you set up the quarantines and left the poor to die.”

“Measures had to be taken Dr Reid.” The King’s leather glove squeaked softly as he squeezed the sword's grip, frustrated. “You should understand that as a Doctor.”

Dorian had tensed behind them. The Ekons and humans in the room held their breaths. The tension in the room was solid, heavy.

_You’re pressing your luck Jonathan. Stop._

_I do not care. We will outlive this man and his family. He can't control us._

“I will accept your Knighthood. But I want to ask something else.”

The King’s grip on his sword shifted again, gripping it harder. His voice was tight. “What, Doctor?”

******

They had Dorian's driver drop them off at Priwen. They wanted to secure the blood with King Arthur's in Geoffrey's office. King George had knighted Jonathan. But he turned down most of the accompanying gifts and privileges, instead just wanting himself and Geoffrey to be left alone by the Royals and their endless politicking with the Ekons. Getting Marshal's blood from Ascalon was more than enough. He wanted to keep it safe and try using it in his hunt to cure Lady Ashbury.

“So instead of a date, Jonathan became a Knight." Eli gave them a mocking short bow and winked at them as Barnes' laugh boomed down the hall. "So must we call you Sir now, Doc?" He looked at McCullum, “And you Lord now?”

“Don’t either of you dare.” Geoffrey laughed as he pushed Jonathan up towards his office. “We won’t be here long.” Rushing up the stairs, he kissed Reid, pushing him against his door as he deepened it, the goal of locking Marshal's blood up forgotten. When he finally found the handle, it swung open and they stumbled into the room. Walking Jonathan backwards, he pushed him against the wall by the bed, whispering against his cheek with a smile. “So, _Sir_ , we’ve missed our date. It’s late. What shall we do instead?”

“Call me Sir again, _Lord_ , and I’ll show you.” Jonathan was staring up at the ceiling, shivering as Geoffrey licked his neck and grazed his teeth down it.

McCullum wore a shit-eating grin as he looked at Jonathan. “Okay. _Sir_.”

Reid grabbed him, holding him tight to his chest, and dashed to the balcony. He jumped onto a nearby roof and rushed home. Once they’d gotten to their room he threw McCullum on the bed and started to undress, staring his Hunter down. “Undress. Now.”

“As you wish.” Geoffrey started undressing, he stared back at Jonathan in return, their heat and attraction ebbing across the bond, feeding one another’s, making it more intense. Moments after he’d gotten naked, Reid was on the bed, attacking his chest and stomach. McCullum grabbed his head and pushed him on his cock. “Suck, Jonny.”

Jonathan opened his mouth and started sucking hard, getting him erect. Swallowing around him got the nastiest groans from Geoffrey, he loved hearing them. The hand on his head grabbed his hair and held him down as McCullum shoved up deep into his throat. Pulling off, Jonathan’s voice was rough. “Gimme the oil.”

Finding it on the nightstand, he handed it to Jonathan. He tried reaching through the bond, trying to figure out what he was going to do, but he got nothing from it. Jonathan had closed it off, keeping the element of surprise. The pop from the cork grabbed his attention. Then a slick finger pressing and entering him as Jonathan went back down, grinning around him with a mischievous sparkle in his eye as he twisted his finger. “ _Jonny_.”

Pulling off, Jonathan grabbed McCullum’s legs and spread him, lining up and shoving in. The flair of pain-pleasure shot through their bond, Reid losing focus for a moment as it overwhelmed him. He started fucking him hard, watching Geoffrey’s face relax and tense as he moved faster.

“Harder. _Sir_.”

Jonathan stopped moving completely, pulling out and sitting back. Geoffrey looked down at him, worried, about to apologise and ask if he was okay before Reid interrupted.

“On your knees.”

Spinning over, he got on all fours and waited. He sensed movement behind him. Turning to look, Jonathan grabbed his hair and pulled back, making him look up at the wall. Then he felt Reid rubbing himself against him before lining up and shoving in fast again, forcing a deep groan out of Geoffrey. The hand let go, then he felt them on his shoulders, pulling him back hard as Jonathan thrust forward, bottoming out before almost pulling out.

Reid kept going, thankfully Geoffrey could handle his strength now because his control was gone. He felt what McCullum felt, the Hunter losing his control over their shared bond, flooding Jonathan’s mind with an overload. He slid an arm across his chest and stomach, pulling Geoffrey up and arching his back hard. His hand down and grabbed his cock, making a tight ring around the base as he licked up his neck, biting the skin but not breaking it. “Finish when I bite you. Can you do that?”

Nodding as much as he could, the fangs and teeth on his neck pinched harder, he felt them getting closer to breaking his skin. The grip on his dick was rough without something slick to help when it started moving. The anticipation was building in his stomach, he wasn’t sure when Jonathan would let him finish.

_I love you Geoffrey._

The mouth left his neck, licked spots cooling in the air as the hand on his cock stopped moving. Then everything happened at once. 

Jonathan shoved in deep and latched onto his neck, biting down harder than he had before and sucked. Blood leaked past his lips, running down Geoffrey’s chest as he worked his jaw and bit down harder. McCullum finished with a loud cry, come spilling over Jonathan’s hand as he jerked him hard and fast. He came inside Geoffrey, feeling some of leak out around him as he kept fucking him through his orgasm, pushing him more than he had before.

Keeping Geoffrey against his chest, he laid them down, trying to avoid their mess. He slipped out and felt more of him leak out against his thigh. “You okay?”

Healing his neck, he nodded silently. Swallowing a few times, he tried to speak but couldn’t, words lost to him post-orgasm.

_Better than okay. Bloody hell Jonathan that was…_

“Good?”

Another silent nod as he snuggled back against Reid, coming down from the high. “Tonight was the anniversary… of the first time.”

Jonathan pressed a kiss to the back of Geoffrey’s head. “Was it? I’d forgotten.”

“Yea. Wanted to make it special. Fuck ya good and slow, make it last.”

Smiling to himself, he whispered. “That sounds good. I’ve got another round in me.”

“I don’t know if I do though.” He turned over to look at his lover’s face. Staring into his eyes he felt the man’s love for him. 

He hoped Reid felt his love as he leaned close for a blood-tinged kiss. He never thought he’d say or think this, but he wanted to marry Jonathan. Be with him truly, and he prayed the Doctor felt the same as they kissed.

_I do, Geoffrey. I do._


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short, but I think it's nice for a more modern world for the pair of them.
> 
> I really just wanted them to be happy and married and shit y'know.

_2018_ — _London_

Spinning the silver band around his finger, he ordered two small coffees and a peppermint biscotti at the counter. He dropped his mobile on the table as a horn blared outside at someone leaving a pub. He looked around the coffee shop. It had been open for a few months down the street from Pembroke. He’d begun meeting Geoffrey here often, enjoying the change of pace from the hospital. The baristas had learnt to suggest Jonathan different drinks when he came in to order.

He looked down at the band on his finger. It still felt weird having a wedding ring. He wasn't sure if he or Geoffrey would ever get used to it. They had gone without them for so long that having them now was somewhat odd.

But the world had changed. Their love wasn't illegal anymore. They could actually marry one another. They didn’t have to hide when they went on dates, though he’d admit he never cared to over the nearly century they’d been together. 

The table vibrated as his screen lit up, stealing his attention from idly spinning the ring. Grabbing it, he checked the screen. It was a message from one of the other Doctors at Pembroke.

_Almost there love._

His name was called out. Going to get the drinks, he saw Geoffrey through the window. He grinned wide like it was the first time when his husband looked back at him. 

Watching those emerald green eyes light up would always fill Geoffrey's heart with joy. He rushed inside and sat down across from him at the small table. "Hey there handsome." He took a coffee from Jonathan's hands as he sat down.

"Hey yourself, beautiful."

"How was your shift?" He reached across the table and took Jonathan’s hand, rubbing his ring with his thumb.

In the years after he’d been Knighted, he had looked into getting something to signify them being together. He always brought up the idea of some jewelry or rings, but they never went through with it until their wedding.

"Boring. Slow. How was yours?"

"I could tell from your… ideas you shared with me in the middle of my meeting Jonny. Good news is, I think Priwen might get another contract with the Crown for security."

Jonathan slumped back in his chair and rolled his eyes, "You always get the contracts with the Crown. Priwen has gotten them for the past 70 years. You can thank Dorian yet again when we see him."

"And our excellent security and protection, thank you very much." He looked up and stared at Jonathan, smiling.

Almost 100 years they'd been together. And it never got old. He never stopped loving the man across from him. The sleepy green eyes and yawns when waking up together. The way their sex could be sickly sweet and slow some nights, and aggressively animalist and rough the next.

Jonathan grinned at Geoffrey. He'd kept the longer hair and short beard since he was turned. McCullum’s blue eyes always lit up like his ages old memories of the daytime sky when giving his sideways 'I love you' grin. He sometimes wondered if Geoffrey would shave some of it off. 

Geoffrey had gotten more affectionate over time, he'd kiss Jonathan wherever and hold his hand anytime they went out. He'd proposed the day same-sex marriage was passed. He sobbed when he got down on his knee, saying they'd been married for longer than he was alive as a human, but it meant so much they could legally be recognised. Granted it took the Queen and some playful teasing to get the documents for them without governmental review.

Geoffrey grumbled as he pulled his mobile out of his coat pocket when it vibrated and chimed. Staring at it for a second, he finally read the message out. "Sara wants to know if we'll be by for Christmas."

"Tell her we'll come by after Elisabeth's."

He sent that.

Sara was one of Eli's great-grandchildren. Jonathan and Geoffrey had grown closer to the man and his children after Alice died of a fever one winter. Jonathan and Charles got along very well. He was interested in the sciences of the world, something he and Jonathan had spent endless hours discussing. Charles did eventually come to work under Jonathan at Pembroke.

Charles and his eventual children had adopted Jonathan and Geoffrey as family. They always brought presents at birthdays and Christmas, and had the biggest house for them to stay at during holidays.

Barnes ended up having a child with a young barmaid. Much to everyone's surprise. She grew up strong and bullheaded enough to take Barnes' place as the first Captain and as both the Guard and times changed, became the CFO.

Geoffrey had made a promise to all his Guardsmen. If they or their children needed a job or place to stay, Priwen would always have it's doors open. And to this day, many of the current employees of Priwen Security were descendants of the original men and women. They were all paid well and treated Geoffrey and Jonathan like family.

Jonathan stayed, and still is, the Director of Pembroke. He took it upon himself in the early 1930s to expand the Hospital and make it better. And that he did. In the mid 80s he convinced the Board to strip the building down and refresh it, and every year since he and Lady Ashbury had been funding renovations to keep everything updated and top of the line.

His Doctors and Nurses were some of London's best, he had scientists working on developing new, experimental treatments. He himself worked with Ashbury's blood, trying to use new technology and techniques to cleanse her fully of the Hate.

He'd been unsuccessful thus far, but he could feel he was getting close to something.

"So. You ready to go home?" There was a hunger in Jonathan's eyes. But it wasn’t for blood. 

"Been ready."

_What's your plan for this year's anniversary Geoffrey?_

_I'll fuck you through the wall again. Or maybe let you fuck me through it._

_That sounds wonderful. But not the wall please. Took us months to get it fixed last time._

The walk home wasn't long under the full moon. It was a Friday night and the pubs were packed as people got off work. A few blocks from the house, Jonathan slowed, then froze mid-step and turned around.

"Myrddin!? What are you doing here?"

"Is he here? Where?"

Jonathan pointed down the sidewalk, "There, in front of me."

The sing-song lines from Myrddin felt familiar, like a story he’s remembering from ages past. "The Red Queen is waking my Warrior. The time is near. A Disaster is close."

Jonathan looked at Geoffrey. "The Red Queen is waking up."

Myrddin pointed at McCullum. "He’s still with you.”

“Yes he is.”

Humming, he returned to the reason he’d awoken. “She will be happy to see your face again."

"You said that last time." He looked at Geoffrey. "Ring Elisabeth and tell her that she needs to leave. I'll have to start watching the patients for any weird symptoms."

"I'll have the Graveyard Crew looking around the city. You’ll need to check on Old Bridget and the Skals too."

Myrddin hummed a little tune as he listened. He felt his Warrior had gotten stronger. He didn’t have to make a new one for this battle.

Jonathan turned back to his Sire. "Thank you for the warning Myrddin, we've got it."

“I’ll be watching you.” The Horned-being faded away into the night, his grip leaving Jonathan’s mind. They were alone on the sidewalk again.

“Let’s get home.” Jonathan winked at Geoffrey and took off, vanishing into the night. He wanted to bring one of his ideas from earlier to life and the Red Queen wasn’t going to interrupt it. He spun and shoved McCullum against the door, licking up his neck to his lips. Could almost taste the anticipation. "I'm still fucking you babe. All night."

"I'd hope so."

"We'll put her back to sleep together. A nice, bloody fight then we can rest for another century."

"Sounds like a plan." His knees went weak under Jonathan's touch. All these years and the man still knew to turn him inside out. His hand scratched against the door and found the handle. Swinging it open Jonathan picked him up, dashing up the stairs.

Throwing him on the bed, Reid crawled up over him. He sent visuals across their bond, ideas of what he wanted to do to Geoffrey that he’d been thinking on all day as he ripped his clothes off.

_Goddamnit_ _, I love you Jonny._

_Love you too. Forever McCullum._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read this. It started as me just being really into Vampyr and wanting something more for Jonathan other than a forced romance with Ashbury.
> 
> And the iconic scene at Swansea's office truly set me off into wanting more. And I wanted them to be happy boys at the end so I hope this kind of does that.
> 
> But thanks to everyone who's read this and left comments and kudos. Comments are really so nice for writers and I love to see them.


End file.
